L'éternité selon nous
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Monkey D Luffy. Il s'est présenté sous ce nom là, un jour où les ténébres étaient sur le point de l'emporter sur nos vies. Il a changé la donne, avec son sourire de deux kilométres et son air niais. Depuis des siécles, nous sommes en quête de vérité, mais qui aurait cru que le plus grand secret de l'humanité se cachait en notre sein? Dérriére les yeux rieurs de notre capitaine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Roronoa Zoro, 1314, Shimotsuki- Tueur à gage, tête mise à prix 120 000 000 £. Disparu Décembre 1335 jour de son exécution- Mort ou Vif.

(Kuina, je jure de devenir le meilleure des escrimeurs, comme on se l'étais promis)

« Moi c'est Luffy! T'as le choix entre vivre ou mourir, tu choisis quoi? »

* * *

_ Nami, 1452, Kokoyashi- Voleuse, tête mise à prix 16 000 000 £. Disparue Juillet 1470 après le cambriolage du duc Arlong - Mort ou Vif.

(Je dois réunir 100 000 000 £ si je veux sauver ceux que j'aime)

« Salut, j'suis Luffy et lui c'est Zoro! Et tout les deux ont est perdus, bizarrement ça arrive souvent, enfin, tu saurais où ont est? »

* * *

_ Usopp, 1599, Syrup- Condamné à pendaison pour avoir mentit au roi. Disparu Octobre 1616 pendant sa fuite- Toujours en fuite.

(Je vous assure, l'or se trouve par là, au fond de cette grotte)

« Ha ha ha! T'es trop drôle toi! Tu aimes l'aventure? Sérieux t'as déjà combattu un crabe géant? Faut que tu racontes ça à Nami et Zoro! »

* * *

_ Sanji, 1748, Baratie- Exiler sur une île après avoir jeté à la mer le second du navire où il travaillait. Dernièrement vu Aout 1767- Surement dévoré par des bêtes de l'île.

(Avec les femmes il faut être doux, polis et serviable, c'est pour ça qu'un porc comme toi ne les méritent pas, tu ferais mieux de disparaitre connard)

« C'est trop bon ce que tu cuisines! Je suis sûr que les autres vont adorer! Mais au fait pourquoi t'es là? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Parce qu'il avait insulté 'la gente féminine'? T'es zarb! Mais si tu veux du féminin il y a Nami! »

* * *

_ Tony Tony Chopper, 1802, Drum- Echappé du cirque Zoan. Disparu après la représentation du 14 Janvier 1817- Caractéristique; bête de foire.

(Je veux juste des amis, je suis pas un monstre)

« Ouaw! Hé ça va? T'es vachement amoché! Je m'appelle Luffy ne t'en fais pas je ne te veux pas de mal. Hé! Mais t'es trop… t'es trop choux, j'en connais une qui va t'adorer, par contre faudra rester loin de Sanji, il cuisine super bien, mais il est pas clair… D'ailleurs, t'es comestible? »

* * *

_ Nico Robin, 1923, Ohara- Agent des forces spéciales au service de la reine, l'agent Nico s'est enfuie avec en sa possession des documents appartenant à l'empire. Vu gare de Tonbridge Avril 1951- Missing 80 000 000 £.

(Je travaillerai dure, serai prête à tout et un jour je saurai ce que je veux savoir)

« Tu es Robin c'est ça? Putain! Le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour te trouver! Hmm, s'il te plait tu veux bien pointer ce flingue autre part que sur moi? »

* * *

_ Franky Alias Cutty Flam, 1965, Water Seven- Terroriste responsable de la destruction d'Ennies Lobby. Depuis 1999 il n'a plus fait parler de lui, le gouvernement est toujours à sa poursuite- Pas d'autre renseignement.

(J'ai construit pour détruire alors que mon rêve était de construire pour voir le monde, mais un monde ravagé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais)

« J'aurai besoin d'un bon charpentier. Mes potes et moi ont a un peu fait les cons hier soir et du coup, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider quand j'ai vu ta boite à outil. C'est juste pour faire joli? Arrête la modestie je suis sûr que t'es capable de me faire un super truc! »

* * *

_ Brook- Homme étrange se baladant dans les rues la nuit en chantonnant, la police appelle à tous citoyens l'apercevant de la contacter aussitôt. -Nous ne savons pratiquement rien de lui.

(Je retrouverai Laboon, qu'importe ma mort, je tiendrai ma promesse)

« Alors c'était vrais, t'es vraiment un squelette? C'est trop classe! Si Ussop et Chopper te voyaient, ils se feraient dessus! Dis joues moi quelque chose. »

* * *

_ Néfertari Vivi, 2002, Alabasta- Fille du chef d'entreprise Néfertari Cobra. Disparition le 27 Juin 2018. Fugue ou enlèvement- Merci de contacter les autorités si vous la voyez.

(J'ai besoin d'aide pour reconstruire mon royaume intérieur, je suis perdue et j'ai peur)

« Hé! Depuis quand t'as pas mangé? Tiens prends, c'est mon gouter! Tu devrais être contente d'habitude je donne jamais ma part, t'es un cas unique! Hein? Qui je suis? Moi c'est Monkey. D. Luffy! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, ça c'est Zoro, là c'est Nami, puis Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Francky et Brook! »

* * *

_ Monkey. D. Luffy. Disparu 2020. 1m60, cheveux et yeux noirs, portent une chemisette rouge et un pantacourt bleue. Si voyez prière de contacter xxxxxxxxxx…..


	2. Chapitre 1 Roronoa Zoro

_**Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue dans cette grande aventure qu'est "L'éternité selon nous"! Pour ceux qui sont sceptique au sujet du Prologue rassurez vous, moi aussi je suis consciente que ce n'est pas très clair, mais résultat est qu'il vous a intrigués, donc il est utile! Il le sera d'autant plus au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, surtout n'hésitez pas à retourner y jeter un coup d'oeil, vous comprendrez vite!**_

_**C'est une histoire assez dur à écrire, et elle demande beacoup de temps et de concentration. J'arrête de blablater et vous souhaites une agréable lecture! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Zoro_

Je suis né en 1314 un 11 Novembre sombre et orageux.

Ma mère mourut quelques secondes après mes premiers cris, la vie donne la mort, quel ironie. Bien entendue ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle une bonne entrée en la matière dans la famille Roronoa, l'une des plus puissantes de la ville de mercenaire Shimotsuki.

Pour mon père j'étais la cause du décès de sa bien aimée, disons donc qu'il ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, il délaissa son rôle de père me confiant à un autre.

Koshiro qu'il s'appelait, c'était l'un des meilleures escrimeur de notre clan, l'un des plus gentil aussi. Sa femme était morte en donnant naissance à son unique enfant, une fille de trois ans mon ainée. Nous avions ça au moins en commun, mais a la différence son père à elle ne l'avait pas rejeté et abandonné.

J'aurais pu croire à de potentiel lien de parenté, Koshiro aurait pu être mon père et j'aurais même pu avoir une sœur. Mais non, on ne m'épargna pas la vérité. Dés que je fus en âge de compréhension, Koshiro me la dévoila suivant bien la volonté de mon paternel qui même s'il se déchargeait du rôle voulait être sur que je sache de qui je descendais.

J'était un Roronoa, un vrai. Ma couleur de cheveux pouvant le prouver sans problème, le vert étant l'une des caractéristiques de distinctions chez nous.

Le rôle de Koshiro ne consistait pas seulement à changer mes couches et à venir me border le soir, loin de là. Il devait me former au maniement du sabre, car plus tard étant le légitime héritier je serai à la tête du clan.

Combattre pour toujours rester les plus forts, les plus riches et je ne sais pas quoi encore…

A 9 ans débuta mon entrainement au côté de celle que je considérais comme ma grande sœur d'adoption; Kuina. Au fil du temps et de mes progrès un seul sabre ne me suffit plus et je commençais un tout nouvel entrainement à deux sabres. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas mauvais et Kuina n'était pas en reste non plus. A ma plus grande honte elle était même plus forte que moi.. Depuis le début je n'avais qu'un objectif, attirer l'attention de mon père sur moi, en devenant fort j'étais convaincu qu'il m'aimerait, et puis l'envie de terrasser Kuina fut plus forte et je décidais de m'entrainer encore et encore pour la surpasser.

En plus du sabre, Koshiro nous apprit l'art de la stratégie, différentes langues et l'histoire.

Je raffolais de roman d'aventure, je m'imaginais plus tard combattre des méchants sur toute les mers du monde, car oui j'aimais la mer, le dojo où nous vivions était situé au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait la ville elle-même border par l'océan de l'Est.

Voilà comment était ma vie. Bien que l'absence de mes parents m'était douloureuses j'étais heureux au côté de Kuina et de Koshiro et nous vivions des jours paisibles jusqu'à mon seizième anniversaire.

Mon père avait exiger un tournois, il voulait voir l'étendus de mes progrès et surtout m'évaluer en me comparant à ses meilleures éléments.

Entre temps j'avais acquis un certain niveau et j'étais sûr de tous les vaincre avec faciliter.

Koshiro s'opposa fermement à cela mais étant dans l'âge je ne l'écoutais pas et fit les choses à mon idée.

Le jour vint, un nouveau 11 Novembre sombre et orageux.

L'on m'envoya douze sabreurs bien plus vieux que moi chacun et je les vaincu tous sous l'œil froid de mon paternel. Aucun signe de fierté ou d'admiration dans son regard.

Et puis vint le dernier combattant, celui de trop ou plutôt « celle » .

Kuina se tenait devant moi, son sabre Wado Ichimonji pointait dans ma direction.

Mon père se leva et déclara sur un ton macabre et dur ces paroles qu'aujourd'hui encore je me repasse en cauchemar; « Montre nous ta valeur, tue cette femme et rapporte moi son sabre, seulement tu seras accueilli chez moi »

Glacé d'horreur je n'avais bougé refusant de comprendre ce qu'on me demandé.

La tuer? Tuer Kuina? Ma sœur, ma rivale? Jamais!

Le gong annonçant le début du combat avait retentit.

« Kuina.. » Trop vite sans que je puisse esquiver elle se jeta sur moi et la lame me traversa l'épaule répandant une gerbe de sang sur son sabre et sur mon torse.

Je hurlai de douleur et lui lançai un regard remplie d'incompréhension.

Ce que je décelai dans le sien me hante toujours.

Plus d'étoile, plus de provocation ni de tendresse, une hargne froide et sourde.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix je dus me défendre, ne frappant seulement que du dos du sabre, les spectateurs hurlaient à mort et dans ma tête un capharnaüm de bruit et de sensation toute plus contradictoire les unes que les autres m'assaillaient et m'empêcher de prendre réellement conscience de la situation.

Un moment d'inattention et je me retrouvais plaqué sous elle sa lame sur ma gorge et l'un de mes sabres de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Je crus ma fin venus et je fermer les yeux attendant que celle que je considérais comme ma sœur ne me tranche la gorge, mais des gouttes d'eaux glissèrent sur mes joues et pourtant je ne pleurais pas.

Rouvrant les yeux je tombai nez à nez avec elle en larme les lèvres en sang tant elle les mordaient.

« Kuina…? »

« Pardon, il… je devais le faire… Il menaçait de… Mais je… je peux pas… »

Ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle bafouillait je la redressai prudemment et la pris contre moi la serrant comme je pouvais, ignorant les cris indigner des autres.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Nous avions passé un marché fille de Koshiro! »

« Je.. Je ne… Peux pas le tuer, je vous en prie épargner mon père! »

Comprenant enfin je me levai, je n'avais jamais ressentie autant de haine avant ce jour.

« Père! Vous menaciez Koshiro et Kuina de mort s'y elle ne me tuait pas aujourd'hui!? Vous souhaitiez ma mort! »

« Tu dois être en mesure de vaincre tous nos ennemies, homme, femme et enfant compris. Te faire affronter cette fille était l'ultime test mais tu as lamentablement échoué, tu es faible physiquement et mentalement, incapable de venir à bout d'une vulgaire fillette tu ne mérite pas de porter le nom des Roronoa je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te répudier. »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, être un tueur sans valeur ne m'intéresse pas, je renie le clan RORONOA! »

Une exclamation horrifier s'éleva parmi ceux témoin de ce qui fut le bouleversement de ma vie.

Je prie Kuina par la main et tenter de sortir de l'arène mais trois hommes cagoulés nous barrèrent le chemin.

Bien entendue il ne me laisserait pas partir comme ça.

Nous essayâmes bien de nous défendre mais déjà épuisé par mes précédents combats je ne pu rien faire et on m'enleva Kuina, je fus ensuite trainer dans une cellule où l'on me garda pendant plus de quatre jours, finalement en profitant d'une inattention du gardien, je récupérai les clés et sortit enfin.

Je me rendit immédiatement à notre dojo priant tous les Dieux de la création qu'ils soient sains et saufs.

Je n'ai pas du prier assez fort car à mon arriver il ne restait plus rien du dojo dans lequel j'avais grandis, seulement des cendres éparpiller à droite à gauche par les vents froids de Novembre.

Après avoir fouiller les carcasses brulés de mon ancienne demeure je ne retrouvai aucun cadavre et cela m'apporta un peu de réconfort. Peut être était il encore en vie détenue quelque part. Si c'était le cas il m'incombait de les sauver.

Le reste est trop flous et je me souviens seulement être entré dans les appartements de mon père et de l'avoir menacé avec mes deux sabres de le tuer s'il ne me disait pas ce qu'il avait fait de Kuina et Koshiro.

Il n'eu rien besoin de dire, toujours avec ce calme à vous glacer les sens il m'indiqua du menton une table où reposait Wado Ichimonji et le sabre en bois que trimballait toujours sur lui mon père d'adoption.

A Shimotsuki une tradition voulait qu'à la fin d'un combat après avoir terrasser son adversaire et seulement s'il était bien mort le vainqueur récupère son sabre et le conserve en signe de trophée.

Je n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin et sachant que je ne serai pas de poids devant lui je m'enfuis emportant les deux sabres avec moi et lui jurant de revenir pour le tuer.

Bizarrement je ne fus pas suivi et il ne chercha pas à me rattraper.

N'ayant pas les corps de ceux qui furent ma seule famille j'érigeai des tombes vides devant les restes du dojo face à la mer.

« Kuina je jure de devenir le meilleure des escrimeurs comme on se l'étaient promis »

Je passai une main sur la croix en bois que j'avais ériger motorisant quelques larmes en repensant à tous les beaux moments que nous avions vécus ensemble.

Puis je me tournai vers celle en l'honneur de Koshiro et déposer le sabre en bois sur la tombe.

« Merci pour tous, ta patience, ta gentillesse, ta présence, je ne t'oublierai jamais… Papa. »

Je me relevai et jeté mes deux sabres du haut de la falaise, passant uniquement Wado Ichimonji à ma ceinture.

Je quittai Shimotsuki, et pris la mer avec l'ambition de devenir plus fort et de pouvoir terrasser cet homme à qui durant toute ces années j'ai voué un culte grotesque et nourris une admiration qu'il était loin de mériter. Je vengerai Kuina et Koshiro en dissociant le clan des Roronoa.

J'étais âgé de vingt et un ans le jour où je remis les pieds à Shimotsuki, après en rechercher par les autorités de l'Est je me trimballai avec une prime de 120 000 000 £ au dessus de la tête.

J'étais devenus à mon plus grand damne tueur à gage, mais un tueur assez spécial.

Je n'acceptai de tuer que des malfrats refusant de m'en prendre à femme, enfant ou encore à des hommes innocent.

Je me voyais comme un défenseur de la paix, mettant hors d'état de nuire toute les crapules des mers qu'y passait sur ma route.

Les forces de l'ordre elle, n'appréciait pas trop ma manière de faire, les procès devenant à la mode la justice décrété que malfrat aussi vil qu'il soit avait droit à un jugement aussi stupide soit il.

Leur histoire de procès leur faisait perdre un temps phénoménal et les prisonniers avait toujours largement le temps de se faire la malle. En bon diplomate qu'ils étaient ils mon tous d'abord contacter m'invitant à travailler sous leurs ordres et à cesser mes « meurtres barbares » .

Bien sur je leur ai rit au nez et les forces -si ce n'était déjà pas prévu- me collèrent une prime colossale sur la gueule vexer comme des pou que je refuse leurs offres.

Je savais de source sur que le gouvernement était sur le point de tenter quelque chose contre Shimotsuki, l'ile qui regroupait tous les plus grands clan de mercenaire de toute la planète.

Je réussis donc à rejoindre l'ile avant eux et là commença le massacre.

Oubliant tous des leçons de stratégies de Koshiro je fonçai dans le tas à la nuit tomber.

Cette nuit là je commis l'erreur irréparable de me croire plus fort que mille hommes, mais j'étais presser, je ne pouvais pas laisser les autorités détruire mes rêves de vengeance.

J'étais celui qui anéantirai les Roronoa!

Et j'aurai pu réussir, ils en étaient sortis de tous les côtés mais j'étais fort, beaucoup plus que lorsque j'avais seize ans et je me battais avec trois sabres.

Tous succombèrent sous ma lame.

Et alors que je pensai avoir terminer « il » arriva.

Dracule Mihawk. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, surement avait il rejoint le clan durant mon absence, mais qu'importait son identité, je m'étais élancé sur lui et dans la seconde j'étais à terre.

« Que…? »

« Alors c'est toi le fils déserteur ? »

« Et toi, qui es tu? »

Je me relevai difficilement crachant un filet de sang, le fourbe avait bien failli me planter sa lame dans les côtes!

« Etant donner que je suis celui qui va te donner la mort, j'estime que tu as le droit de connaitre mon nom, je suis Dracule Mihawk. »

« Me donner la mort? A moi? Tu me fais rire, es tu l'un des chiens du clan? »

« Je travaille pour le gouvernement »

Sa révélation fut comme une douche froide et me paralysa un instant.

Alors ils étaient déjà là? Mauvais! Je n'avais pas encore trouver mon père et je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir réellement exterminer le clan Roronoa!

Je devais me débarrasser de lui et me faire la malle illico presto, je tenais vraiment pas à finir derrière les barreaux, surtout que le gouvernement n'apprécierait pas trop quand il découvrira la boucherie qui c'est déroulée ici.

Il fut plus fort que moi, bien plus fort.

Et je gisais là presque inconscient les membres tacher de sang, misérable.

Notre combat nous avait mené en haut de la falaise où j'avais grandis.

Par hasard?

Les tombes et les restes calciner du dojo n'était plus là.

Un instant je crus avoir rêver ma vie, peut être étais je fous, Kuina et Koshiro n'avait peut être jamais exister, je n'étais peut être pas un Roronoa, juste un pauvre type complètement taré qui cherchait juste des adversaires à affronter.

Cette hypothèse me plut et je décidai d'y croire.

Voilà, j'étais fous et je venais de quelque part dans l'Est.

J'étais un valeureux guerrier des mers qui terrassait tous les bandits.

Voilà, ce scénario me plaisait, il me paraissait moins misérable que l'autre.

L'image de Kuina en pleure s'imposa soudain à moi, tel un rappel à l'ordre.

Non je ne devais pas divaguer.

Je me relevai difficilement et affronter une dernière fois mon adversaire, surement le dernier.

« Tu tiens encore debout? Tu es fort il est vrai, mais pas assez pour me vaincre. »

La lame s'enfonça dans ma poitrine mais je ne bougé pas, mes yeux voiler par un début de mort ancrés dans ceux rougeoyant de mon adversaire. Ne pas détourner le regard, ne pas fermer les yeux, pas comme lors de mon combat avec Kuina, cette fois j'affronterai la mort.

Un silence pris place pendant lequel, ni lui ni moi ne bougions.

« Tu veux que je transperce le cœur ou quoi? Pourquoi ne te dégages tu pas? »

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que si je recule ne serai ce que d'un pas… toutes les promesses que j'ai faites jusqu'à maintenant s'effondreront d'un seul coup… et qu'il ne sera plus possible de rattraper le coup. »

« C'est ça qu'on appelle la défaite. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas reculer! »

« Même si tu perds la vie ? »

« Je préfère encore la mort! »

La lame se retira de mon torse et je titubai, pressant maladroitement ma blessure.

« Quel est ton nom? »

« Mon nom… » et tous ce qu'il impliquait…

« Roronoa… Zoro! »

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

Je replaçai Wado Ichimonji dans ma bouche et récupérer mes deux autre sabres rester à terre.

Et je m'élançai une nouvelle fois.

C'était la victoire ou la mort.

« Adieu. »

Les sabres que je tenait dans mes mains se brisèrent, mais celui de Kuina indemne atterrit dans ma main droite.

Je tendit les bras de chaque côté de mon corps et attendit.

« Que fais tu? »

« Recevoir le coup final dans le dos est le comble du déshonneur! »

« Bien parlé. »

Et la lame me transperça le torse.

Je me réveillai après ce qui me parut une sieste de mille ans.

Une violente douleur me prit à la tête et à la poitrine, je tentai de bouger une main mais je constatai avec horreur qu'elle était attacher, en fait tous mes membres étaient cloués à une crois en bois planter au beau milieu d'une place vide de toute présence.

La douleur me tomba dessus telle une chape de plomb et je hurlai comme je n'avais à ce jour jamais hurlait.

Le froid glacer de Décembre me fouettait le corps, je me crus en enfer.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant que le soleil ne se couche ?

Je ne sais plus, mais entre temps j'avais, malgré la douleur qui m'élançait dans tout le corps, pu faire le point.

Mihawk ne m'avait pas achevé, il devait m'avoir livré au autorité et si je me rappelais bien, les condamner à mort devait attendre trois jour sur la croix de la sentence avant de se faire exécuter devant public.

Je n'avais plus la force de me libérer.

Alors j'attendis la mort pendant deux jours.

A l'aube du troisième une silhouette se forma devant moi.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver complètement une vision stable.

Un gamin, je lui donnai quinze tout au plus dix-sept ans, il souriait comme si me voir dans cet état l'amusé.

« Salut! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui ordonner de déguerpir mais après avoir passer deux jours sans boire, ma gorge était sèche et il me fut impossible d'articuler ne serai ce que le début d'un mot.

« Moi c'est Luffy! T'as le choix entre vivre ou mourir, tu choisis quoi? »

Je crus tous d'abord qu'il se fichait de moi et je le fusillai du regard.

« Bah je suis bête tu dois crever de soif! Tiens! »

Il sortit de son sac une gourde et contre toute attente m'aida à boire.

Je crachotai un peu reprenant de grande goulée d'air.

« Sa va mieux? »

« Merci.. »

L'inconnue me fit alors un immense sourire qui fit rater à mon pauvre cœur quelques battements.

« Mais de rien! Maintenant que tu peux parler on va pouvoir discuter. »

« Discuter? »

« Voilà, ton exécution et prévus en fin d'après midi. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un procès? »

« Les autorités savent très bien ce que tu penses des procès, du coup ils ont décidé de te traiter comme tu as traiter ceux que tu as assassiner. »

« C'était des tueurs, des malfrats de la pire espèce qui ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort! »

« Donc toi aussi tu mérites la mort si ont suis ton raisonnement. »

Un silence s'en suivit.

Je ne garde de notre rencontre qu'une violente envie de lui foutre un pain.

« Je ne tuais pas par plaisir. »

« Eux non plus peut être. »

« Qui es tu?! »

« Luffy! »

« T'as pas un nom complet? »

Il me souri encore sans répondre. Je soupirais agacé et repris plus calme.

« Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, es tu au courant de la situation à Shimotsuki? »

« Dracule Mihawk à anéantis le plus puissant clan de l'ile et les plus faibles ont étaient embarquer par la marine. »

« Dracule Mihawk? Mais c'est faux! J'ai… »

« Pour le gouvernement et au yeux du monde entier c'est Mihawk. »

« Mais… Et le chef…? »

« Disparus. »

Quelque chose se brisa en moins à cet instant, je n'avais pas réussi à me venger, j'étais si faible que je ne pouvais pas tenir deux malheureuses promesses!

« Je ne peux pas m'éternisez ici, il faut que tu me répondes, vivre ou mourir? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Je peux te sortir d'ici si tu le veux. »

« A quoi bon… Cette vie n'a plus rien à m'offrir »

« Tu as tort. »

Sa main vint se perdre sur ma joue sale et je relevai les yeux sur lui.

Dans son regard je n'y vis que sérénité et bonté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je te veux toi. »

Surpris j'ouvrai la bouche pour manifester mon incompréhension quand une violente douleur me déchira la main droite.

Luffy venait d'arracher le clou qui maintenait ma main contre la croix.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je m'appelle Monkey. D. Luffy et je suis à la recherche du One Piece! Pour réussir ma quête j'ai besoin de compagnon et je te veux dans mon aventure Roronoa Zoro! Acceptes tu de me rejoindre et de tourner le dos à tes Dieux? »

« Je.. Je n'ai pas de Dieu. »

Il me refit l'un de ses immenses sourire et arracha le second pieu, je m'écroulai à terre en retenant un cris.

« As-tu un rêve? »

_Je jure de devenir le meilleure des escrimeur, comme on se l'étaient promis._

_Je deviendrai si fort que là haut au paradis Kuina entendra mon nom._

« Je.. Je veux devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde! »

« Parfait. »

_2024_

« Zoro? »

Je laisse tomber les haltères avec lesquels je m'entraînais quelques instants auparavant, et fixe cet idiot de cook qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la salle de muscu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Il fronce son unique sourcil en vrille, mais ne me reproche pas mon ton brusque.

Il sait qu'il ne faut pas me chercher aujourd'hui.

« On a une course à faire. »

« De quel genre? »

« Une vente de corps au port. »

J'attrape une bouteille d'eau qui traine sur le sol et passe une serviette derrière ma nuque.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir mais ce serait mieux. »

« Le but? »

« Crocodile y sera surement c'est l'occasion de lui mettre la main dessus. »

« Crocodile? Qu'est-ce qu'ont lui veut, je croyais que depuis l'histoire avec Vivi on le laissais tranquille. »

« Moi aussi, mais justement il pourrait nous être utile. »

« Explique. »

« D'après Robin il serait en possession de certaine information _le _concernant. »

Je reste figé, les yeux dans les vagues.

Sanji me fixe l'œil triste, c'est dur pour tout le monde je sais, mais pour moi c'est invivable.

« Je viens. »

Bien entendu, même le plus petit indice pour retrouver _sa _trace m'intéresse.

« Autre chose? »

« Ouais. En fait… Tous le monde voudrait savoir si tu mangeras avec nous ce soir. »

Je le fixe sans rien dire. Il connait la réponse, mais pourtant chaque année il continus à me demander ça.

Je suis un lâche de fuir, mais je ne peux pas les affronter, leurs regards à tous, des regards si tristes et si coupables.

Ils savent pourtant que tout est de ma faute! De ma faute uniquement!

La bouteille que je tenais en main éclate à force d'être broyée entre mes doigts.

« Excuse moi. »

« Je vais chercher mes sabres et on y va. »

Je sors précipitamment de la pièce et traverse le couloir presque en courant.

En entrant dans ma chambre j'ai un pincement au cœur comme toujours.

Cette pièce que je partageais autrefois avec l'amour de ma vie et après en vide de toute présence.

Son odeur à finis par s'évaporer avec le temps.

Autrefois cette chambre n'était jamais silencieuse, entre nos perpétuels disputes, les rires qui ricochaient contre les murs ou nos deux cœur qui criaient leurs amours lors de nos ébats, jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'était même la nuit.

Nous ronflions si fort que parfois Nami venait nous jeter des seaux d'eaux à la figure.

A la mémoire de cette époque si douce un sourire s'échoue sur mes lèvres.

Je me pose devant l'armoire et comme un automate sors l'un de _ses _vieux tee-shirt .

J'en inspire l'odore à plein poumon recherchant les dernières effluves de son parfum ayant survécus au temps.

Serrant le vêtement contre ma poitrine je me tourne vers le lit, trop grand pour une personne.

Il est positionner contre le mur sur lequel _il _avait collé des tonnes de photos de nous tous.

Je m'assied et effleure du bout des doigts une photographie nous représentant nous deux à _son_ anniversaire d'il y a huit ans.

Mon petit bout d'homme souris de toute ses dents une chope de bière dans une main, je souris aussi mais plus discrètement mon bras droit autour de sa taille ma tête posée contre la sienne.

Ca va faire quatre ans aujourd'hui.

Quatre longues années où nous essayons tous de vivre sans _lui_.

Pour des immortelles, c'est que dalle quatre ans, en temps normal, je vous aurais donné raison mais depuis _sa_ disparition, rien n'est plus pareil.

Trois coup timides, me ramènent à l'instant présent, je relève la tête sur Vivi qui entre timidement dans la pièce.

« Zoro… »

Je lui fait un petit sourire tremblant mais je devine que ça ne doit pas être très convainquant vu les yeux qu'elle me fait.

« Pas avec moi. »

Elle s'installe sur le lit et passe une main dans ma courte chevelure.

Depuis qu'_il _n'est plus là, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés.

Elle sait ce que je traverse, elle la connu bien avant moi avec Kozha.

Ce garçon dont elle était folle amoureuse, assassiné par cet enfoiré de Crocodile, juste sous ses yeux. Elle sait ce qu'est un cœur brisé. Depuis que nous partageons cette même, mais si unique douleur nous sommes inséparable.

« Sa va? »

« Non… Comment ça pourrait aller? »

« Je sais, je sais excuse moi. »

« C'est pas ta faute Vivi, c'est la mienne. »

« Arrête avec ça! On est tous responsable. »

« Non, c'est de ma faute, je suis incapable de protéger ceux que j'aime et… »

« Zoro! »

Je cesse de parler, les larmes dégouline sur mes joues. Même aujourd'hui je pleure encore, je suis si faible.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, je le sais, mais dis toi au moins une chose, _il_ est vivant! Quelques part dans ce monde mais vivant! »

C'est bien ça qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'ici, autrement je me serais donné la mort depuis bien longtemps.

« Ce soir… »

« Non. »

« On a besoin de toi. »

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais… l'ambiance est trop morbide, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cris sans cesse qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne reviendra peut être jamais. »

« Tu préfère passer la soirée à pleurnicher dans ton lit en ressortant _ses_ vieux fringues? »

Je ne répond pas, elle vient de me rappeler à quel point je suis devenu misérable et ça fait pas franchement du bien.

« Ah… Excuse moi Zoro… C'est juste que… A moi aussi _il _me manque, _il_ nous manque à tous, alors… viens se soir. »

« D'accord. »

Elle ne parait pas vraiment surprise, faut dire qu'en matière de persuasion elle est assez douée.

Elle me sourit doucement et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Bon, il est temps d'y aller! »

« Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes venir avec nous? »

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Mais voyons Vivi tu sais bien que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrai ma capuche. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça… »

Elle me sourit encore.

« Justement Zoro, je ne suis peut être pas encore assez forte pour le tuer de mes mains mais assez pour lui faire face. Je refuse de me cacher une nouvelle fois derrière vous et si ça peut aider pour _le _retrouver alors je veux d'autant plus venir, et puis vous aurez besoin de mon pouvoir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous quittons le bateau et nous nous enfonçons dans les partis les plus sombres du port de Shabondy.

Nous sommes quatre, Sanji, Robin, Vivi et moi.

Les autres sont restés sur le navire jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que l'on soit plus nombreux, pour une simple prise d'information.

Shabondy… L'ile sur laquelle _il _nous a été enlevé, c'est une sorte de tradition, tous les ans, en ce jour funeste nous accostons ici avec le mince espoir de le voir réapparaître.

Un videur nous demande le code pour passer et Robin le lui donne de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Il ne nous embête pas plus et nous pénétrons dans la vente au enchères.

Déjà sur la scène élevée plus bas, des gus s'agitent, jetant sur la scène des corps d'homme et de femme presque nus.

Nous sommes quatre être censés dans cette salle où arracher une vie parait tout à fait normal.

« Quelle horreur! Comment peux t'on faire ça à des êtres humains! »

S'exclame Sanji en mordant sur son mégot.

Je sens bien la désapprobation de Robin, elle n'est pas pour ce genre de pratique mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer de nous faire remarquer.

Vivi tremble de rage à mes côtés et je passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« On peut rien faire pour eux. »

« Je sais, mais… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et nous nous détournons de ce spectacle macabre cherchant Crocodile quand soudain un cris nous fait reposer les yeux sur la scène.

Ce que j'y vois me glace de l'intérieur, mon cœur suspend ses battements et ma tête se vide.

« Luffy…? »

Un gamin brun, enchainé au pied et au main, se fait trainer par terre tel un chien, retenus par une lourde chaine attacher à un collier autour de son cou.

Il cris et se débat et l'homme qui le traine, énervé, lui assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Cet acte me réveille d'un coup et je saute sur la scène envoyant le gars dire bonjour au mur.

« Luffy! Luffy c'est moi! Ouvre les yeux! »

Des exclamations horrifier s'élève, quelques cris aussi.

« Zoro! On doit partir vite! »

Je le prends dans mes bras et rejoint les autres.

Nous sortons en courant et nous précipitons au navire, mon paquet inconscient toujours dans mes bras.

Shabondy est l'ile regroupant le plus de chien du gouvernement et surtout les plus redoutable comme l'un des sept puissant corsaires Bartholomew Kuma.

C'est-ce salopard qui quatre ans plus tôt nous avait enlevé Luffy sous nos yeux, nous n'avions rien pu faire.

Ces mecs chassent les immortels, ce sont de fervent disciple de Dieu à la solde du gouvernement.

Pour eux notre immortalité et le pire des crimes, du coup nous, nous sommes les plus infâmes criminels du siècle et ils s'éclatent à nous chasser, nous avions toujours réussis à faire face, nous avions même battu deux d'entres eux donc Crocodile qui se vit retirer son titre à la suite de sa défaite.

Le plus ironique dans cette histoire c'est qu'ils sont eux aussi immortels!

« Chopper, Ussop, Francky! On met les voiles! Nami, Brook venait nous aider à monter! On doit partir! »

Bientôt nous mettons les voiles et Shabondy disparait au loin.

Cette ile de malheur nous l'aura finalement rendu.

« Zoro.. Est-ce que c'est… »

Je desserre ma prise sur le corps frêle et inconscient de mon amour retrouvé, enfouis mon nez dans son cou m'abreuvant de son odeur qui m'a tant manqué.

Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues mais à la différence des dernière versées, ces quatre dernières années, celles-ci sont de joie.

Je relève les yeux sur mes camarades qui tout comme moi laisse déborder leur bonheur et acquiesse.

« Oui. C'est lui. »


	3. Chapitre 2 Nami

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 2, je compte au prochain chapitre commencer les choses sérieuses car celui là va peut être vous paraitre un peu ennuyeux, enfin, je trouvais important de faire un chapitre « souvenir »...**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Nami_

_« -On est bien d'accord alors, tu acceptes le deal? »_

_La jeune fille relève vers lui des yeux voilés d'une détermination nouvelle, tend sa main rougit de sang et serre celle poisseuse de son nouvel associé._

_« J'accepte, l'argent sera à vous, mais en échange laissez leur la vie sauve. »_

_L'homme lui fit un sourire carnassier et scella leur accord en capturant ses lèvres dans un long baiser violent et possessif qui laissa à la jeune fille un horrible sentiment de dégout et de terreur qu'elle cacha derrière un sourire arrogant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Sans plus de manière elle se retourna et quitta son ancienne demeure se retenant à grande peine de courir et de laisser s'évacuer ce trop plein de larme contenue._

_Son destin était scellé._

* * *

« Nami? Nami?! »

Je sursautai et posai les yeux sur Chopper qui me fixait d'un air préoccupé.

« Tout va bien? »

« Je… Oui, oui! Va plutôt t'occuper de Luffy! »

« J'y viens, mais franchement Nami, tu es sûr que ça va, tu tremblais comme une feuille! »

« Je vais bien Chopper, mais si tu tiens tellement à m'examiner ça fera 300£. »

« Je n'insiste pas! » S'ecria-t-il, m'arrachant un petit rire.

« Comment va Luffy? »

Son regard s'assombrit automatiquement.

« Je ne sais pas, il a deux côtes fracturées, les os des deux chevilles foulées, une épaule démise et aucun réflexe musculaire, sa tension est très basse aussi et j'en passe! C'est impressionnant le nombre de marques qu'il y a sur son corps. »

Je grimaçai, le pauvre était salement amoché et je craignais le pire pour l'état psychologique dans lequel nous le retrouverons à son réveil.

« Je peux aller le voir? »

« De toute façon tu irais même si je te disais non, tu te doutes que Zoro est toujours à son chevet. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur rechigne à s'alimenter où d'aller au toilette, il a trop peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. »

Je tente de placer une pointe de sarcasme dans ma phrase mais je n'y arrive pas, car après tous c'est-ce que nous craignons tous, qu'à notre réveil il se soit évaporé ou qu'au pire il soit mort achevé par ses nombreuses blessures.

Chopper retourne sur le pont voir les autres tandis que je me dirige vers leur cabine. Je toque trois coups et un grognement fatigué me répond. En entrant dans la pièce une boule se forme dans le creux de ma gorge et je me retiens de pleurer tombant à la place au chevet du lit où repose pâle comme la mort Luffy.

Je détaille un instant son visage enfantin couvert de coupure et de marque violacer et réprime un haut le cœur caressant du bout des doigts sa joue.

« Zoro, dors un peu je le surveille. »

Je ne reçois aucune réponse et relève les yeux sur lui, son regard est vide, fixé sur Luffy et sous ses yeux de vilaines balises violettes tranche avec la pâleur inhabituel de son visage.

« Zoro… »

Ses sourcils se froncent et il me regarde enfin, une expression de colère et de frustration ancrée dans ses yeux dorés.

« Il ne se réveille pas. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Chopper nous l'a dit. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu, avec la tête que tu as, tu risque seulement de l'inquiéter lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux »

« Et… Et s'il ne les ouvraient pas? » La colère laisse place à la tristesse. Quand il s'agit de Luffy, le démon Roronoa, redevient toujours un enfant. A cet instant, il a aussi mal que Luffy, mais la démoralisation ne nous aidera en rien, il faut qu'il se reprenne, parce que s'il flache si vite alors on s'en sortira pas, qui sait ce qui nous attends une fois qu'il aura repris connaissance.

Ill baisse la tête, fatigué par le poids de l'inquiétude qui pèse sur ses épaules au coté de la culpabilité, je me lève et viens m'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit, dos au mur qui représente toute notre vie depuis que nous avons pris possession de visios dials.

Je passe ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement.

« Tu te souviens de ce jour là? »

Je lui demande en passant l'index sur une photo, espérant le distraire un peu. Il tourne légèrement la tête et la détaille le regard vide de tout intérêt.

« Ouais, et alors? »

« C'est le jour où je me suis mariée pour la dix neuvième fois avec Sanji. Luffy et Chopper avaient mangés tous le gâteau et du coup Sanji avait du en préparer un nouveau en tenue de cérémonie, il '_refusait que l'on mange autre chose que sa cuisine à son mariage'_, tu te rappelle la tête qu'il avait fait quand il les avait découvert encore barbouillés de crème le ventre aussi rond qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient exploser! »

« Le Cook, tirait une sale gueule, sa mâchoire c'était décrochée. » Souffle t'il en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Oh et celle là! »

Cette fois ci il détaille plus attentivement l'article de journal, une photographie un peu flous d'Ussop et moi, la fumée qui nous entoure empêche d'avoir une vision claire des choses, mais ceux au courant de l'affaire, savent que cette image nous représente tous les deux, les bras chargés chacun d'un sac contenant le butin du vol de la banque d'Orange effectué après un paris idiot.

« Tu te souviens comme on avait rigolé une fois revenue au bateau. Ussop était sur le point de s'évanouir et il répétait en pleure… »

« … Plus jamais je ne jouerai avec toi sale démone. »

Nous nous esclaffâmes en cœur.

Se prenant au jeu il se retourne et parcoure des yeux le mur tapissé de souvenir à la recherche de l'un d'eux, semble t'il vu son expression, bien particulier.

« Et celle ci tu t'en souviens? »

A peine l'ai je identifiée que j'éclate de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu! Trois jours que ça avait durée cette connerie! »

Et je me remet à rire en me tenant, de ma main libre le ventre. Zoro rit à son tour en détaillant avec un large sourire Luffy et Jewelry Bonney après un duel de trois longues journées pour élire le plus grand mangeur de tous les temps.

Les deux étaient allongés par terre le ventre aussi gros que deux ballons, l'air complètement H.S, et si l'équipage de la gloutonne s'affairait autour d'elle fous d'inquiétude, nous, les Mugiwaras mort de rire nous sourions en direction de l'objectif en faisant des signes de victoire.

Mais le sourire de Zoro s'efface bien vite lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur le Luffy du présent, allongé inconscient dans un état critique que le poids de quatre années d'absences et de souffrances ont laissées sur lui.

Je cessais à mon tour de rire et suivit le regard de Zoro serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

«Tu sais… Quand je le voit comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort, qu'il va se réveiller en baillant et qu'il va s'écrier qu'il à faim. Mais quand il se réveillera… S'il se réveille... Je sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'ai peur qu'il nous est oubliés, qu'il m'est oublié… »

« Ne recommence pas à dire n'importe quoi Zoro, comment veux tu qu'il t'oublis _toi_, tu es Zoro! _Son _Zoro! »

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous et nous contemplons avec un mélange de fascination et de peine notre capitaine.

« Hé Nami. »

« Mmh? »

« On étaient les premier nous deux. »

« Yep! Les premiers à suivre ce fous furieux! »

« Ouais, il est taré ce gamin, tu te souviens la fois où il nous avait dirigés droit vers un iceberg? »

« C'était juste avant l'arrivée d'Ussop, j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il foutait là ce morceau de glace! »

« Après ça, plus question de le laisser tenir la barre. »

« C'est un peu comme ça que j'ai était promue navigatrice. »

« Bah, avec ou sans cette histoire tu l'aurais était avec ton caractère de démone qui d'autre aurait pu nous guider? »

« Traite moi encore de démone et j'augmente ta dette. »

« Au montant qu'elle est j'ai plus peur de quelques milliers en plus. »

Je glousse.

« Ca fait plus de 600 ans je crois. »

« Ouais… »

« C'est passer vite. »

« Ouais… »

« Je lui dois tout. »

« Moi aussi, et c'est pareil pour tous les autres. »

Je soupire et laisse ma tête reposait contre son épaule.

Et m'abonnant à une douce quiétude mon esprit dériva loin dans le passé, très loin, six siècle auparavant..

_1462_

En ouvrant les yeux je tombai nez à nez avec le ciel. Et quel ciel! Bleu, sans nuage. Si pure que je restai quelques instants sans bouger, à simplement le fixer.

Mais des voix me provenant d'un peu plus loin me firent bouger et je me redressai en position défensive à l'instant où l'inconnu fut un peu trop près.

La chose qui me sauta tout de suite au yeux fut ce regard, légèrement surpris mais si tranquille, paisible. J'en restai un instant interloquée à fixer ces deux orbes onyx.

L'on cligna des yeux en même temps, tous deux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais il fut le premier à se ressaisir me faisant un grand sourire, me laissant perplexe quant à ses intentions.

« Oï! Tous va bien? » S'exclame une voix grave un peu plus loin derrière le garçon brun.

Apparait un jeune homme au cheveux étrangement vert et à d'imposante carrure. Il fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant et se positionne devant le petit brun à qui appartient ce si intriguant regard.

« Je vais bien Zoro, regarde, j'ai même rencontré quelqu'un! » S'exclame t'il en me désignant.

Il me détaille une nouvelle fois les yeux emplit de malice, puis il s'approche, contournant l'autre qui grogne visiblement contre.

« Fais attention, cette fille est armée. »

Je baissai les yeux sur le ridicule poignard que je serrai dans ma main droite. Contre les trois épées attachées à la ceinture de l'homme au cheveux vert, j'étais sûre de finir perdante. Mieux valait la jouer amicale.

« Salut, j'suis Luffy et lui c'est Zoro! Et tous les deux on est perdus, bizarrement ça arrive souvent, enfin, tu saurais où on est? »

« Hé, Luffy! On est pas perdus! On est juste un peu paumés et puis ça arrive pas si souvent! » S'écria le dit Zoro, tandis que Luffy éclatait de rire en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais oui, on est juste paumés, bref, et toi c'est quoi ton nom? »

Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais du mal à parler, la soif choisie ce moment pour se manifester et j'avalais avec difficulté ma salive.

« Nami… »

« Ah bah enchantée! »

En les regardant plus attentivement, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, si on exceptait le regard mauvais du mec aux sabres.

Mais… Au fait… Où étais je moi?!

Sur une plage, et devant se tenaient les deux garçons juste à l'entrée d'une forêt que je devinai couverte de végétation vus le gabarit des quelques plantes et arbres que je pouvais apercevoir malgré le soleil qui tapait sur mes yeux fatigués.

J'aperçus ma barque renversait à quelques mètres de là, où je m'étais réveillée et avec un lourd soupir je compris que je m'étais échouée sur cette ile.

« Vous savez si l'endroit est habité? »

« Pour l'instant rien ne prouve que c'est le cas, nous n'avons rencontrés aucune trace de civilisation. » Me répondit Zoro les sourcils toujours froncés.

Je soupirai et rangeai mon poignard.

« Tu n'habites donc pas sur cette ile? » Me demanda Luffy la tête penchée d'un coté.

« Non, je ne sais pas non plus où nous sommes, c'est ma barque qui se trouve là bas, si je me souviens bien j'ai était prise dans une tempête et j'ai due dériver jusqu'ici. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire? »

Après avoir fouillé dans le sac du vert, Luffy me tendit une gourde que je m'empressai de vider.

« Merci! »

« Shishishi… De rien! »

Sans prévenir il posa sa main sur ma joue ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sursauter bien qu'étrangement je n'esquissai aucun geste pour le repousser.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je sens en toi une immense tristesse, tu caches un lourd passer, quelqu'un qui t'est chère est en danger. »

Il affirma ça comme ça, sans preuve, ni fondement, alors que je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet. Je me raidis et dégagée sa main d'un geste plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulue.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai à faire. »

« Attend, est-ce que tu pourrais nous prendre sur ta barque avec toi, la notre à était détruite. »

« Elle est trop petite on tiendra jamais à trois dessus, je vous remercie pour l'eau, mais il va falloir vous vous débrouilliez sans moi. »

Tout en parlant je m'affairais à essayer de la retourner mais impossible, elle était trop lourde pour mon pauvre corps affaiblit. Perdre du temps n'était pas envisageable et bien qu'ils ne soient pas méchants, ils étaient clairement bizarres.

« Oh aller~! Je suis sûr que si, on suivra ton itinéraire et on ira où tu vas toi, pitié nous laisse pas seuls sur cet ile déserte il n'y a rien à manger à part des plantes! »

Alors que je levai les yeux au ciel, plus amusés que ce que j'aurais voulue la barque se mit soudain à flotter pour se retourner et retomber lourdement face à moi. Je fixai médusée le gars à la tête verte, impressionnée par ce tour de force dont il venait de faire preuve.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu discutes Luffy, on a qu'à la lui prendre directement. »

« Ah non! C'est ma barque pas touche tête de cactus! »

« Tête de…!? »

« NyaHaha! _Tête de cactus_, ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'a pas donné de surnom de ce genre ?! »

S'écria Luffy mort de rire, et la dite _tête de cactus_ en faisait justement une assez comique.

« Vous allez voir vous deux… » grogna-t-il l'air menaçant en commençant à sortir l'un des ses sabres.

« Wo! Nami, sauve toi, tête de cactus passe à l'attaque! »

Voilà en trautre comment se déroula ma rencontre avec Monkey D Luffy et Roronoa Zoro.

Finalement j'ai finis par les prendre avec moi et nous avons vogués plusieurs jours avec pour seule ration les quelques vivres qu'ils possédaient lors de notre rencontre.

C'est au crépuscule du cinquième jours que se dessina les côtes de Kokoyashi.

« C'est ton ile? »

« Oui. » M'exclamai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je voyais bien le regard insistant de Luffy alors que je leur parlait de ma ville natale, mais je n'y fit pas attention, j'avais d'autre choses plus importantes à penser.

Huit mois dataient depuis mon départ de Kokoyashi. Huit longs mois où j'avais, à la sueur de mon front, amassé 30 000£, pour ne pas prendre de risque je les avaient divisé et envoyé séparément à mon employeur et ma prudence s'avérait justifier. J'étais recherchée et j'en connaissais plus d'un qui serait ravis de voir ma tête plantée au sommet d'un pique dans son jardin.

Finalement le sommeil me gagnée et je m'endormit, roulée dans ma couverture de fortune.

C'est dans la nuit que je m'éveillais, dérangée par des voix.

Luffy et Zoro parlaient tout bas, je ne dis donc rien et écoutée, curieuse.

« Alors Luffy, qu'en penses tu? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr mais je pense que c'est elle. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, elle me semble tout à fait ordinaire c'te nana. »

« Non, non, crois moi elle est loin de l'être. Elle cache quelque chose de gros! Je te le dis ça sent l'aventure à plein nez! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? »

« Fais moi confiance, une fois sur la cote on s'arrangera pour la suivre. »

« Je te paris 30£ que cette fille va juste rejoindre sa famille. »

« Et moi je te paris 300£ le contraire.»

« Hein?! … Ok! Dis adieu à tes économies! »

« Shishishi… Mais on est bien d'accord, s'il s'avère que j'ai raison tu as interdiction d'agir sans moi, quoi qu'elle fasse, je la veux vivante et pas en deux morceaux! Compris? »

« Compris, maintenant dors, la journée risque d'être longue. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore?!

Moi pas normal? …. MAIS C'EST EUX LES ANORMAUX!

Mais qu'elle idiote pourquoi les avais-je laissée monter avec moi. Ces mecs me recherchent, bon Ok ils recherchent quelqu'un et il pense que je suis cette personne, mais en fin de compte c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher mis à part les 16 00 000£ posés sur ma tête, mais bon. MAIS BIEN SÛR! Ce sont des chasseur de prime! Ö seigneur! Qu'est-ce que je vais… Ah, mais.. Hin, hin, je l'ai ma solution, désolé les gars mais c'est pas demain que vous ferez fortune avec ma tête.

On accosta à l'aube et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour mettre le plan « débarrassons nous des deux gêneurs » en marche.

« Dites les gars, ça vous dirait de passer à la maison, je vous offre le petit déj'! »

« Oooh, génial! J'ai trop la dalle! »

Alors là tu vas déguster.

« Tu es sûre qu'on est bien sur ton île? » Me demanda soudain Zoro alors que je les guidaient à travers la forêt devant laquelle nous avions amarrés la barque.

« Oui, oui. Ma maison se trouve au bout du chemin. »

« Ah bah, accélérez vous deux, j'ai trop faiiiim! »

S'écrit Luffy en partant devant. C'est ça, vas y coure, tu vas te régaler sale chasseur de prime.

« Enlève tout de suite ce petit sourire de ta face, si tu crois que je suis aussi naïf que Luffy tu te goure, tu prépare un truc pas clair et je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la tête de cactus qui la main -négligemment?- posée sur le fourreau de l'une de ses épées me toise le regard noir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Zoro-kun! »

« Bien au contraire, je suis sûr que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, espérons tout de même, pour toi, que je me trompe. »

« Hey! Nami! C'est ta maison?! »

Me cri Luffy d'un peu plus loin. Je le rejoins rapidement pressée de m'éloigner du bretteur et en reconnaissant la vieille auberge coincée entre deux arbres, un petit sourire éclos sur mes lèvres.

« Ouais, on est arrivés. »

« Mais c'est pas une maison, c'est un restaurant! » s'exclame le brun les yeux brillant.

« Oh, une modeste auberge, je t'en prie passe devant. »

« A la bouffe! » S'écria-t-il en s'engouffrant dans mon piège.

Mais à peine eu t'il mis un pied dedans que Zoro me passait devant et le retint par l'épaule.

« Attend Luffy je passe devant. »

« Oh eh! Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est peut être un piège andouille. »

_2024_

« Tu penses à quoi? »

« Hein? Oh… je pensais à… A ce jour… »

« Un peu de précision veux tu, parce que des jours ils s'en sont écoulés pas mal depuis notre première rencontre. »

« Ben justement je pensais à ça. »

« Lorsque tu as pris la mer avec nous? »

« Un peu avant, je revivais comment vous étiez tombés dans mon piège, juste après être arrivés sur Kokoyashi. »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que.. »

« Aller Zoro, avoues que sur ce coup là t'avais pas assurer. »

Il grommelle quelques instants dans sa barbe inexistante, tandis que je reprenais à voix haute le cour de mes pensées.

« En même temps, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qu'on te tombe dessus à peine tu rentré, après tout, c'était là que se retrouvait tous les hommes d'Arlong lorsqu'ils ne terrorisaient pas les habitants de l'ile. Finalement c'était pas après moi que vous en aviez, enfin pas directement, Luffy n'était pas après ma prime mais plutôt après la princesse déchue. Dire que j'ai bien failli le tuer alors qu'il ne voulait que m'aider. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi avoir fait toute cette route juste pour me rencontrer? Il ne me l'a jamais dit.. »

« A moi non plus Nami, il ne m'a jamais expliqué, le jour où il est tomber sur ton avis de recherche il a remué tous l'Est pour te rencontrer, il me répétait tous le temps _fais moi confiance_, ce fut la même chose pour Robin, Francky et Brook, il voulait les rencontrer et finalement ils nous ont tous rejoint, comme s'il les connaissait déjà et qu'il voulait les revoir, je n'ai jamais compris. »

« C'est l'un des mystères qui entoures cette tête creuse. »

« Comme son passé, qui il était avant nous, quel âge à t'il en vrai… »

« C'est tous de même fous que même à toi il ne t'ai jamais rien dit. »

« Je sais, et pourtant en 600 ans de relation j'ai eu le temps de lui en poser des questions, et même dans nos moment les plus intimes il ne voulait rien me dire, il sait exactement comment éviter ou détourner les conversations lorsque les sujets lui dérange. »

Je soupirais, et passais une main sur le visage pale de Luffy, ce garçon qui nous avait à tous sauver la vie, donné l'immortalité et qui savait tous de nous.

Je sursautais soudain et lâchai la main de Zoro pour la poser sur son front.

« Nami?! »

« Va vite chercher Chopper! »

« Qu'est-ce qui passe?! » Je fixais avec un mélange de panique et de joie Zoro qui me regardais sans comprendre.

« Il… Mon Dieu Zoro, il est n'est plus froid! Enfin, je veux dire qu'il… Mais… je… »

Alors que je tentais d'expliquer ce pressentiment qui me tordais le ventre, Luffy tressaillit sous ma main et commença à remuer. Zoro le fixa sans rien dire, puis il bondit du lit et sortit en trombe appelant Chopper et les autres, sa voix trahissant son anxiété, son impatiente et sa joie.

Restée seule à son chevet, je me penchai et déposée un léger baisé sur son front.

« Il est temps de te réveiller Luffy. »

_1462_

Le sang goutaient doucement sur le sol, rampant le long de son bras, de son front, de sa jambe et de son nez. A ses pieds gisait semblant mort, celui qui pendant plus de huit années nous fit vivre un véritable enfer. Dans mes bras tremblait doucement ma sœur, son corps déchiré et souillé par ce monstre se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Le ciel virait au rouge alors que plus loin le soleil qui avait était témoin de cette scène se couchait laissant sa place à la lune qui assisterait à la fin de l'histoire.

Il cessa de fixer l'homme à ses pieds, ses mèches brunes cachant son regard, ses pieds trainant dans le sang alors qu'il s'approchait de son compagnon, assis contre la bâtisse en ruine de l'ancien château du duc Arlong, ce dernier tyran des terres de Kokoyashi, autrefois dirigé par un rois et une reine assassinés par ses hommes. Ces défunts souverains laissèrent derrière eux, deux filles, dont l'une lors de la prise de pouvoir d'Arlong se retrouva séquestrée. La seconde pour tenter de sauver son royaume et sa sœur passa un marché avec lui, marché consistant à réunirent 100 000 000£ en échange de leur libération à tous. Les citoyens étaient retenus sur l'ile et vivaient dans la crainte de se voir eux ou leurs proches tués ou torturés pour le simple plaisir sadique des hommes d'Arlong.

Tandis que la première princesse parcourait le monde à la recherche de cet argent, volant et se faisant connaitre sous le pseudonyme de _chatte voleuse_, la seconde emprisonnée au palais, attendait son retour.

Je suis cette princesse, celle qui parcourue les mers pendant huit ans volant et tuant pour compléter ce contrat maudit, aidée sans le savoir par ma sœur qui en mon absence offrait son corps en échange d'argent.

Argent, argent, argent. Encore et toujours.

Inconsciente entre mes bras je la serre contre mon cœur, soulagée que tous soit enfin finit.

Notre sauveur parle quelques instants avec son compagnon, tous deux sont salement amochés, il se sont battus pour nous et ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Je m'attarde sur les traits grave de ce petit brun d'apparence si frêle et inoffensif pourtant capable de battre à lui seul ce colosse qu'était Arlong. Il se tourne vers moi et nos regards se rencontrent et s'accrochent. Il se lève et s'approche. Une fois à notre hauteur il s'accroupit face à moi et continue à nous fixer moi et ma sœur, je lève ma main à ma tête et m'apprête à retirer le chapeau qu'il m'avait confié, mais il arrête mon geste et le renfonce sur mon crane me faisant un énorme sourire.

« C'est elle ta sœur? »

Je hoche la tête la gorge trop enrouée pour oser parler.

« Elle est jolie. »

Il ne dit plus rien et s'assied en tailleur, ses yeux onyx fixés dans les miens. Commença, alors un dialogue silencieux, dont j'ignore encore le procédé..

_Je m'appelle Luffy._

_Je sais._

_Je poursuis un rêve, je cherche le One Piece._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Un trésor, et pour l'obtenir j'aurai besoin de toi._

_De moi?_

_Oui, ton pays est libéré, tu n'as plus de compte à rendre à personne, tu es libre de venir avec nous._

_Je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur._

Il me fait un tendre sourire et pose une main sur le front de Nojiko.

_J'ai le pouvoir de modifier la mémoire._

_Modifier…_

_Une vie dans laquelle Arlong ne l'aurait jamais touché, une vie où les autorités de l'extérieur serait intervenus, où les morts seraient partis par maladie…_

_Une vie dans laquelle je n'aurais pas existée?_

_Si tu le souhaites, seulement, je te veux à mes cotés dans ce long périple qui nous attends, et je n'ai pas franchement envie de te laisser le choix. _

Je pose mes yeux sur Nojiko, et passe un doigt sur ses paupières fermées.

_A une condition._

_Laquelle?_

_J'aimerais que…._

Plus tard, lorsque Nojiko ouvrira les yeux elle découvrira sa demeure en ruine et notre ancien majordome Genzo resté à ses côtés durant ses années de captivité, inconscient au milieu des ruines, touché par la bataille que Monkey. D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro auront menés, pour sauver le royaume de Kokoyashi de son affreux tyran. Elle regagnera le village où elle sera accueillie par ses habitants, soulagés de la savoir en vie. Elle, _l'unique _princesse de ce royaume en deuil de son roi et de sa reine. Ils se relèveront de ses sombres périodes, certains ne comprenant pas ce blanc dans leurs mémoires. De mon existence sur cette ile ne résidera qu'un souvenir flous, l'on ne se souviendra de moi que comme étant la chatte voleuse, venue piller le butin du village et assassiner le duc Arlong. On me mettra sur le dos sa disparition et l'état du palais et c'est très bien ainsi.

Pour ma part je serai déjà loin, prise dans l'engrenage d'une aventure hors du commun. Un petit brun surexcité comme capitaine et une tête de cactus toujours entrain de dormir pour compagnie. Je regretterai peut être d'avoir accepté de les suivre mais quelques choses me dit que j'ai bien fait. Notre petit voilier voguant vers l'horizon, mes chaines brisées, mon cœur prêt pour ce grand périple. L'éternité s'offrant à nous alors que le soleil doucement caresse mon visage tel un signe de bienvenue.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 2! Navré pour ce long temps d'attente! Je suis un peu déçue par la tournure des événements concernant Nami, je ne la voulais pas comme ça, mais même en l'écrivant plusieurs fois je n'arrive pas à avoir ce que je veux. Bah, c'est pas très grave! **_

_**Merci de m'avoir lus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! Ca fait toujours plaisir!**_


	4. Chapitre 3 Usopp

**Salut tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre et nouveau système... Voilà maintenant les chapitres seront racontés par un narrateur extérieur, c'est plus facile! (La fille qui baisse les bras à essayer de se mettre dans la peau des gens).**

** Et puis, je me sens mieux lorsque j'écris à la troisième personne. Je compte reprendre le chapitre 2, en clair le réécrire, yeah... Enfin... BONNE LECTURE!**

**Ah oui, Carotte, Poivron et Oignon se font appeler dans l'histoire par leurs noms japonais, honnetement c'est mieux non? TwT.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

_Ussop_

Dans la nuit claire illuminée par les pales rayons de la lune, se détachait entre les feuillages obscurs, la silhouette d'un garçon, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'écorce d'un chêne à un mètre du sol, debout sur l'une des plus larges branches de l'arbre, il fixait avec impatience la haute fenêtre en verre face à lui.

Il jeta avec habilité un petit cailloux sur les carreaux et enfin elle s'ouvrit, révélant une belle jeune fille toute vêtue de blanc et emmitouflée dans un chaud manteau en fourrure. Elle s'approcha du balcon et sourie en l'apercevant derrière les branchages.

« -Bonsoir princesse.

-Bonsoir Ussop. »

Elle s'assit sur ses jupons, s'installant sur le marbre froid du balconnet et posa sa tête contre la rambarde en fer.

« -Quelle histoire vas-tu me raconter ce soir?

-Voyons… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce dragon tapis dans la grotte près du rivage?

-Un dragon?

-Il est immense! Il reste dans sa caverne et dévore les navires qui s'approchent trop prés de nos terre en les attirants à lui par un chant mélodieux dont les pirates sont fous. C'est pour cette raison que le commerce du pays se fait principalement par les routes, car si le dragon nous évite les pillages et autres barbaries des corsaires, il est capable de dévorer de pauvres marchants innocents! »

Kaya se mit à glousser doucement imaginant mal un dragon sur les plages de Syrup dévorant tranquillement tous les navires passant près de leurs terres. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux seulement perturbé par le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages.

« -J'aimerais le voir pour de vrai ce dragon… »

Souffla-t-elle sa voix trahissant facilement sa tristesse.

« -Un jour je vous y emmènerai, lorsque vous serez rétablis nous irons le voir ensemble, mais n'ayez crainte je vous protégerez de ses crocs géant! »

Son rire fut interrompu par une violente crise de toux qui la fit se plier en deux.

« -Vous devriez rentrer, il fait froid ce soir.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Kaya…

-Je vais bien! Je t'en prie, raconte moi une autre de tes aventures. »

Il soupira doucement et fixa ses yeux noirs dans se noisette de la jeune fille face à lui. Mis à part cette pâleur maladif qui rongeait son visage, Kaya était très belle, ses longs cheveux blonds qui s'éparpillaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, à la pale lueur lunaire, créait une sorte d'halos doré autour d'elle.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son pauvre cœur d'adolescent.

Ils mis de côté ses sensations si particulière qu'il n'éprouvait qu'avec elle et dans le but de faire naître un beau sourire sur ses jolis lèvres roses, il continua à raconter jusqu'à ce que c'est yeux se ferment et qu'elle sombre dans milles rêves de son invention.

Il sauta à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras la conduisant vers sa chambre et la bordant dans son lit au drap clair et propre. Il ricana en détaillant toutes ces babioles brillantes et songea qu'il pourrait nourrir plusieurs familles pendant plusieurs jours avec l'une d'elles. Notamment la sienne. Il promena sa main sur un petit coffre doré posé sur la table de chevet mais retira vivement ses doigts comme s'il c'était brûlé.

« -Bonsoir princesse, faite de beaux rêves. »

Il sauta dans le vide, se rattrapa à une branche et tomba souplement sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Ces petites virées nocturnes avaient débutées un mois auparavant. Ussop dans un excès de rébellion c'était rendus au château et avait pénétré dans la demeure royal en passant par l'une des chambres aux fenêtres resté entre ouverte. Mais Ussop ignorait que cette chambre était celle de la princesse, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'une silhouette féminine c'était relevée de sous les draps, il fut tellement surpris qu'il brisa le vase qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Morte de peur le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille c'était accélérer et elle c'était mise à suffoquer devant le piètre chapardeur qui impuissant fut partagé entre appeler à l'aide ou fuir. Finalement sa conscience l'emporta mais ne désirant pas pour autant signaler sa présence il s'approcha et se mit à lui raconter l'histoire de Tousstouss, cette petite fée au toux si forte qui déracinait arbre et maison, il avait l'habitude d'agir ainsi lorsque l'un de ses frères était malade.

Petit à petit bercée par sa voix elle finit par se calmer et tomba endormit. Abandonnant son cambriolage, il prit la fuite, mais l'image de cette belle princesse au teint de craie resta dans son esprit jusqu'au lendemain soir. Poussé par le besoin de la revoir il retourna au château et se posta devant la fenêtre, l'observant du dehors. De là où il était il vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, la forme sous les draps remuée et se soulevait à rythme irrégulier. Il poussa les lourdes fenêtre en verre et se faufila dans la chambre, s'installant à son chevet il parla doucement prés de son oreille, lui racontant l'histoire du chat aux neuf queues et aux neuf vies. Une fois encore, sa voix sembla la soulager et elle se calma après quelques minutes, détendant les traits crispés son jolie visage. Il la regarda dormir un moment puis s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Une fois tous les deux jours il se rendait au château et lorsqu'elle dormait mal il racontait et la soulageait. Les fenêtres restaient désormais ouvertes mais Ussop n'y fit pas attention trop occupé à inventer histoire après histoire. Un soir lorsqu'il entra il la trouva assise sur son lit éveillée, et au lieu d'appeler ses gardes elle lui fit un doux sourire et tapota le fauteuil posé prés d'elle.

« Qu'elle histoire me réservez vous pour ce soir? »

Depuis ils se retrouvaient à la nuit tombée sur le balcon ou dans la chambre et Ussop racontait mille et un contes ravissant la jeune fille au cœur fragile, il lui parlait de ce dehors qui ne lui était pas accessible et inventait mille et un paysages qui les rapprochaient chaque fois un peu plus.

Ussop jura entre ses dents et se releva péniblement. Il venait de trébucher lamentablement et c'était écorché le genoux, il constata qu'il saignait en remontant son pantalon et il jura de plus bel. Voilà ce qui en coûtait de rêvasser à la belle Kaya, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, aussi proche soient ils, ils ne seraient jamais plus que de simples amis. Ils venaient chacun de deux mondes totalement opposés, l'amour entre roturier et noble n'existait que dans ses fictions. Et puis, comment pourrait elle l'aimer lui, le conteur d'histoire au long nez?

« -Grand frère! » Un petit garçon se jeta soudainement contre lui.

« -Piman! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors!?

-C'est horrible grand frère! Tamanegi c'est coupé deux doigts en essayant de scier du bois et Ninjin a disparus!

-Pardon?! »

Démarrant au quart de tour il allait se précipiter vers la maisonnette mais un rire enfantin résonna derrière lui et l'arrêta net. Un _je t'ai bien eu _fut crié par le gamin hilare qui reçut l'instant d'après une belle bosse sur le sommet du crane.

« -Combien de fois t'ais je dit de ne pas mentir?!

-Mais toi tu le fais tous le temps avec mademoiselle Kaya!

-Mais… Ca n'a rien à voir!

-Ah ouais, et en qu… Hé! Mais tu saignes! »

Ussop suivit le regard de son frère fixait sur son genoux égratigné et une idée germa dans son esprit le faisant sourire malicieusement.

« -Oh ça? Ce n'est rien, en revenant du château un loup féroce m'est tombé dessus, je lui ai assené un spécial coup de poing made in Ussop pour le calmer mais la bête était maligne, elle c'est faite passer pour morte et lorsque je me suis retourné elle c'est jeté sur moi, du coup j'ai dégringolé et je suis tombé sur un rocher. J'étais si furax que lorsque je me suis relevé elle a pris peur et c'est enfuis. Ma chute m'a valu cette petite blessure, mais ce n'est rien. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas être assez vigilant. »

Le petit garçon, la bouche grande ouverte le fixait les yeux aussi rond que deux billes.

« -C'est… vrai?

-Non. »

Ils se toisèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres pincés du plus vieux qui se mordit l'intérieur des deux joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

« -Idiot de grand frère! »

Les petits points s'abattirent sur son torse et son rire s'éleva enfin explosant littéralement dans le calme froid de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il flânait en compagnie de ses trois frères dans les rues animés de Syrup, le carrosse royal s'engagea sur le terrain caillouteux du chemin menant à la grande place où se tenait le marché du matin. Tous le regardèrent avec appréhension et curiosité se stopper au milieu des stands et l'intérêt pour le carrosse s'accrut lorsqu'un homme de grande taille en sorti habillé de mille et une bouffanteries aux couleurs criardes jurant grotesquement avec celles grises et marronnâtes de la foule amassée autour de lui. Il tira de la voiturette plusieurs affiches qu'il cloua à l'aide de gros clous en fer sur les murs de l'église et de la mairie.

Lorsqu'il se fut écarté, tous se précipitèrent sur les papiers jaunis et bientôt des cris et des protestations fusèrent contre le carrosse qui s'éloignait déjà en chemin inverse. Intrigué Ussop envoya Ninjin se frayer un chemin parmi les villageois. Ce dernier revint blanc comme un linge et ne répondit pas tous de suite aux questions de ses frères.

« -Ils.. Ils augmentent les impôts… » Soufflât il finalement d'une petite voix.

La nouvelle tomba tel un coup de massue sur le crane d'Ussop qui reposa l'arbalète qu'il était entrain de négocier avec un marchant. Finalement mieux valait garder leur argent pour plus important.

« -Comment on va faire grand frère? »

Demanda paniquer Ninjin tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Le panier qu'il trainait à une main n'était pas bien lourd et ne contenait que le strict minimum capable de les nourrir tous les quatre pendant aux moins deux jours, le temps pour Ussop de trouver une solution.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai récemment découvert une incroyable mine d'or qui va…

-Ussop! S'il te plait, on ne rigole pas là. »

Devant la mine dépitée et inquiète de ses trois petits frères, il prit soudainement conscience que ce lourd poids sur ses épaules, que cette peur de ne pas parvenir à subsister à leurs besoins, pesait aussi sur celles maigrelettes de ses frangins.

« -Les gars, ne pensaient pas à ça, on s'en est toujours sortis jusqu'à présent, vous, occupez vous d'apprendre vos leçon et d'être à l'heure le soir pour le couvre feu, laissez moi gérer ça, c'est moi l'adulte, je vais travailler deux fois plus et je vous promet que pour ton anniversaire Piman, nous aurons du lapin et des pommes de terre! Et s'il le faut j'irai le chasser moi-même et je gravirai les montagnes pour trouver de quoi l'accompagner! Ok? »

Ils acquiescèrent mollement et c'est dans une ambiance pesante qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ussop en parlerait à Kaya ce soir, après tout, elle était l'une des dirigeantes de ce pays, elle devait forcement pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Lorsque la nuit posa son lourd manteau obscur sur les terres de Syrup, Ussop quitta sa demeure et longea les bois d'un pas plus lent que d'habitude. Il savait que l'histoire de ce soir ne plairait pas à Kaya, mais il devait le faire, de tous les villageois, il était le plus à même de parler de leur situation catastrophique à la princesse, même si pour cela il devait prendre le risque de tout briser entre eux.

Enfin il parvint à la grille du château, comme d'ordinaire, il l'escalada et évita ave habilité les pointes à son sommet, une fois dans les jardins, il bifurqua sur la droite et grimpa le chêne géant menant à la chambre de sa princesse. Finalement, devant la fenêtre, toute sa bonne volonté s'envola et il allait prendre la fuite lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Kaya toute souriante et encore plus ravissante que la veille.

« -Bonsoir Ussop.

-Bonsoir princesse. »

Elle s'installa docilement sur le sol et il se campa sur la rambarde dos au vide. Il respira un grand coup et commença, prenant soin de ne pas la fixer directement dans les yeux.

« -L'histoire de ce soir parle d'un pays ayant perdus son roi et sa reine, après cette tragédie, les accords avec les autres contrits se firent moins nombreux. Une vague de sécheresse assécha les cultures, par la suite, les impôts augmentèrent et plus de la moitié de la population ne put plus manger à sa faim. Pour survivre, certains se mirent à voler et détrousser les rares nobles restés sur les terres. La situation économique était si critique que l'école fut menacée d'être fermée et les marchés se firent plus rare. Nombre de villageois tentèrent de quitter le pays mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'entreprendre un tel voyage et de se reconstruire autres parts. Le village tombaient en miette et ses habitants croulaient sous le travail et sous les taxes. La vie était devenue insupportable. »

Kaya, devenue livide, plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et hoqueta.

« -Quelle horreur! N'avait il pas de descendance capable de leur succéder? »

Ussop souri tristement, l'histoire allait se compliquer.

« -Effectivement ils avaient bel et bien une fille, mais à la santé fragile l'empêchant de reprendre les rennes du royaume, les décisions furent administré au secrétaire du rois, mais bien que compétent, il n'avait aucune éducation capable de lui servir pour gérer le pays. »

Les yeux de Kaya devinrent sévères et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il terminait son récit.

« -Ton histoire…

-Est malheureusement vrais, Syrup se meurt votre altesse, nous ne pouvons plus y vivre. »

Elle se mit à trembler doucement.

« -Tu insinues que mon pays serait en période de crise et que je ne serais pas au courant?!

-Je n'insinue rien, les impôts ont augmentés, nous ne pouvons pas les payer sans nous condamner, nous travaillons nuit et jour, moi y comprit.

-Et pourtant tu as le temps de venir ici.

-Pour vous princesse je trouverai toujours le temps. Mais je vous en prie, faites quelque chose! »

-Et quoi?! Je suis constamment clouée au lit, emprisonnée dans ma chambre! Preuve est que j'ignorais tous de la situation, enfin si elle est vrais.

-Je vous demande pardon? Vous pensez que..

-Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas comme toujours? En me racontant cela, attendais tu de ma part que je bourre tes poches de berrys? Si ce mensonge n'en est pas un ce n'est pas moi que tu dois voir mais Merry, c'est lui qui commande ici. »

Tétanisé il la fixa sans la voir, ne reconnaissant pas cette jeune fille blonde au visage déformais par la haine et par la douleur. Il avança une main vers elle mais elle se recula se tournant vers sa chambre.

« -Kaya…

-Va t'en, s'il te plait, va t'en. »

Le cœur en miette il sauta dans le vide et sortit de la demeure tel un zombie.

Restée sur le balcon, la jeune fille laissa échapper une respiration sifflante et quelques larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues rougis par la frustration et par la colère.

« -Papa, maman, je ne suis décidément pas digne de vous… »

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, mais Ussop ne se rendit pas au château, il craignait d'y retourner, les paroles de Kaya n'avait pas désertées son esprit et le pauvre conteur se sentait trahis.

Il avait trouvé un troisième travaille pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Le matin il était postier, bien qu'à cette époque le courrier soit rare, il y avait toujours une ou deux lettres à distribuer et ça lui permettait de faire la conversation avec les villageois et de se tenir au courant de chaque ragots. L'après midi, il travaillait à la forge et réparait toute sorte de chose pour un joli petit salaire qui lui rapportait plus que ses deux autres boulots réunis. Enfin, dans la soirée, il se postait sur la berge et épiait l'obscurité une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'un bateau s'approchait du rivage, il alertait la garde et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de navire corsaire, le guider vers la berge à l'aide d'une lanterne. Il faisait un peu office de phare.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'il travaillait sur les pieds cassés d'une chaise en bois, il entendit au dehors l'agitation d'une foule qui s'amasse et les crissements d'un carrosse sur la terre sèche.

« -Ne me dites pas qu'ils réaugmentent les impôts!? » S'écria son employeur, un homme d'une imposante carrure qui frappait le fer rougis à l'aide d'un énorme marteau en granit. Il souleva l'épée qu'il était entrain de forger et la contempla sous tous les angles jouant avec le fin filet de lumière qui filtrait à travers les tuiles cassées du toit.

« -Regarde moi ça Ussop, elle est belle n'est-ce pas? C'est une commande pour le royaume d'à côté, elle va revenir chère et… »

Il n'écoutait pas, son esprit était happé par les exclamations de surprise poussées par la foule à l'extérieur. S'ils augmentaient les taxes, il se savait incapable de travailler plus, à l'heure actuel, il se félicitait d'être encore debout malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait dus au manque de sommeil.

Soudain les portes de l'atelier s'ouvrirent en un grand fracas, sur un homme essoufflé et visiblement… Heureux?

« -Holà mon brave, que t'arrive t'il?

-Vous… Vous ne me croirez jamais…

-Mais parle c'est quoi toute cette agitation dehors!? »

L'homme prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'Ussop trépignait sur place, son cœur vibrant sous l'appréhension.

« -Le royaume est sauvé! »

Kaya l'avait donc écouté? Qu'avait elle fait pour arranger les choses? Un accord avec un autre royaume? La vente de tous les trésors du château? Une…

« La princesse se mari avec sir Krapador, roi du royaume de Crow! »

Une alliance…

Ils se fixaient, impassible, leurs regards vides de toutes émotions ou pensées, les visages figés, chacun dans l'attente d'un mouvement de l'autre. Ce fut Kaya qui rompit le lien en détournant la tête, se perdant dans la contemplation des roses en contre bas. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, craignant que le premier mot sois le mauvais.

« -Es tu venu me raconter une histoire? »

Ussop baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, si seulement il n'était là que pour ça.

« Je préférerais que ce soir, ce sois vous qui parliez, si je ne me trompe pas, un heureux événement va bientôt arriver aux portes du château, parlez moi de cette alliance. »

La jeune fille incapable de soutenir son regard garda les yeux fixés sur les parterres de fleurs.

« -Je t'ai écoutée Ussop, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour le royaume.

-Mais de là à vous marriez!

-Les caisse de Crow sont pleines, c'est un pays plein de ressource aux terres luxuriantes, près de chez nous et l'on m'a dit le plus grand bien de sir Krapador. Conclure cette alliance avec lui est notre salut à tous.

-Princesse..

-Je suis venue au village, Merry et moi avons parcourut les rues de Syrup et j'ai vu la misère, la saleté et la faim. Je suis désolé Ussop, je regrette mes dires.

-Vous… Vous êtes sortis?

-Oui, parce que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là. J'ai juste… eue peur… Oh! Et puis je t'y ai vue!

-Vous m'avez vu?

-Tu courrais en direction de la forge et tu es arrivé en retard, écoute Merry et moi en avons discuter et décidé de donner la chasse à ses cochons volants hypnotiseur. Comme ça tu arriveras à l'heure la prochaine fois et tu éviteras de te prendre un tabouret sur la tête! »

Elle éclata d'un rire si sincère que bien qu'embarrasser Ussop ne put s'empêcher à son tour de faire écho au sien.

« -Tu m'as manquée Ussop.

-Vous aussi Kaya.

-Me raconteras-tu une histoire ce soir?

-Avec le plus grand plaisir. Il était une fois une grenouille jalouse du bœuf qui chaque jour venait se désaltérer dans son étang. Pour plaire à dame hirondelle qui observait le bœuf avec convoitise, la grenouille cessa de respirer et prit de longues aspirations qui la firent gonfler, gonfler, gonfler! La grenouille devint énorme et finit par éclater sous les yeux du bœuf et de dame hirondelle qui se marièrent. Morale de l'histoire: a force de vouloir plaire on finit par se détruire sois même. Bonne nuit princesse et faite de beaux rêves. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa ses lèvres sur ses jointures, ces yeux onyx fixés dans ceux noisettes de la jeune fille qui le laissa filer sans mot dire alors que son cœur lui criait de le retenir.

« -Ussop… Si j'avais était cette dame hirondelle, je t'aurais embrasser pour que tu te changes en un magnifique prince charmant, tu m'aurais éloigné de toute ses obligations royales et nous aurions vécus heureux, comme dans tes histoires. Le bœuf représente t'il Kaprador? Et cette morale: _je sais que je ne fais pas le poids contre lui et je ne me battrais pas_. C'est ça n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendue les battements de ton cœur, pourquoi n'entends tu pas les miens? »

Ses murmures se perdirent dans la nuit et elle retourna dans sa chambre non sans penser au beau conteur qu'elle perdrait une fois son mariage officialisé avec ce Krapador.

Le vent soufflait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée sur la plage, au sommet d'une dune, défiant la nuit d'encre, une petite lueur percer les ténébreux par moment chevrotante, car la main qui la tenait bougeait parfois, secouée par de multiples sanglots silencieux. Ussop, s'essuya le nez avec sa manche mais laissa ses larmes dégoulinaient le long de son visage, car de temps en temps cette sensation procurait le plus grand bien surtout lors de grand chagrin comme celui qui lui enserrait le cœur en cet instant.

Ca douleur dégoulinait le long de ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Une fois mariée les virées nocturne cesserait, et il ne la verrait plus. Plus jamais peut être. Il pleura de plus belle et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

Il entendit soudain des éclats de rire plus bas et des bruits de pas dans l'eau. Il se frotta les yeux et s'approcha tendant sa lanterne pour éclairer la plage.

« -Yattah! Une ile!

-Tu vois sale sorcière, pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça, on a finis par dériver… OUATCH!

-Justement tête de petit pois! On a dérivés et faute à qui?

-Moi je sais! C'est parce que Zoro il peut pas s'empêcher de se bagarrer avec tous ce qui bouge! Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même mon Zoro! »

Trois formes se dessinaient en contre bas dont la plus petite qui c'était accroché à la plus grande, les deux s'en… s'enlaçaient?!

Du haut de son perchoir, Ussop écarquilla les yeux, il sortit de sa poche ses jumelles qu'il plaça devant lui. Coup de bol il était doté d'une excellente ouïe qui lui permettait d'entendre très clairement la conversation. Il distingua une voix féminine qui semblait furieuse, une masculine un peu bourrue et excédée et enfin un timbre clair entre l'aigu et le grave, un enfant?

« -J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous ait abandonnés en pleine mer sur cette saloperie de barque minuscule! Pourquoi on finit toujours sur des barques!? Mais c'est pas le pire! Leur trésor m'est passé sous le nez! Il était là et toi… Monter la garde! Pas provoquer une bagarre générale, où est la difficulté!?

-Ce mec m'a chercher et l'autre il…

-Je m'en fous!

-Du calme! Aller Nami, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver plein de truc super ici! Comme des magasins ou un casino avec un peu de chance!

-Tu parles, ça m'a l'air d'être un vrais trou à rat cet endroit. Je vous paris cent berrys qu'on c'est encore échoués sur une ile déserte.

-Hors de question de parier quoi que ce soit avec toi petite arnaqueuse.

-Zoro, tu veux mourir cactus parlant? »

Le cliquetis d'une lame qu'on retire de son fourreau fit écho dans la nuit et Ussop déglutit en s'approchant plus près du bord. Ils allaient pas se battre quand même!?

« -On se calme! Prenons les choses du bon côtés, si c'est une ile déserte on va pouvoir s'octroyer des vacances et toi Zoro, tu vas pouvoir me baisser partout, partout, partout et tous le temps~! »

Un grognement bestial répondit à l'affirmation bizarre de la voix fluette et la plus grande silhouette souleva la plus petite.

« -Luff', tu as toujours d'excellentes idées! Et si l'on commençait maintenant? »

Un gloussement passait, les deux formes étaient par terre et à moins qu'elles soient cassées, les jumelles d'Ussop lui rapportait qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser!

« -C'est pas bientôt finis vous deux! On fait pas ce genre de chose devant une lady!

-Une lady? Où ça? »

La troisième forme se jeta sur les deux et commença à les torturer mais gentiment si l'on en croyait les éclats de rire qui résonnait dans la nuit.

Ussop jalousa ses silhouettes, elles semblaient si heureuses et si complices.

« -Qui va là!? Qui êtes vous!? »

S'écria-t-il soudain en se levant lassait de son jeu d'espionnage.

Les trois cessèrent de rire et fixèrent avec curiosité la petite lumière en haut du monticule de sable un peu plus loin.

« -Bon, c'est pas une ile déserte, Nami tu me dois cent balles.

-Mets les toi là où je pense, t'as dit que tu pariais pas.

-Ouais ben j'ai changé d'avis!

-Et moi j'annule mon paris.

-Espèce de tricheuse, file moi mes cents berrys!

-Dans tes rêves! »

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient Luffy c'était levé et s'avança vers la dune.

Ussop écarquilla les yeux à s'en faire mal et tomba en arrière lorsque les bras de la forme s'allongèrent et attrapèrent le bord de la mini falaise. Un instant plus tard il était devant lui et à la faible lueur de la lanterne Ussop put enfin distinguer son visage.

Des traits fins, presque féminin, une immense bouche illuminant son visage avec un sourire de trois kilomètres, maigrelet, habillé comme un matelot, les yeux d'Ussop s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice en demi lune sous son œil gauche.

« -Salut! Moi c'est Luffy!

-Je… T'approche pas! Comment t'as… T'es bras…

-Ah ça? C'est rien, quand j'étais petit j'ai mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier.

-Le fruit du… Ecoute! J'ai pas peur de toi! J'en ai maté des plus gros dans ma vie, comme ce crabe géant la semaine dernière, je suis un aventurier sans pitié, donc recule! Sinon je te fais subir la même chose, je te prends les bras, je te les brises et je te les fais manger, pour que tu t'étouffes comme ce pauvre crustacé allergique au pince de crabe… » Il se força à rire, distraire l'adversaire et prendre la fuite, super plan! Mais à peine reculait il d'un pas que l'autre s'écriait en frappant des mains.

« -Ha, ha ha! T'es trop drôle toi! Tu aimes l'aventure? Sérieux, t'as déjà combattus un crabe géant? Faut que tu racontes ça à Nami et Zoro! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il le prenait par la main et le forçait à tomber dans le vide. Ussop hurla sûr de s'écraser face contre terre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il resta en suspend. En ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur deux orbes dorés meurtrière et il se dégagea en poussant un petit cris des bras de l'homme au cheveux vert.

« -Oï Zoro! Pourquoi c'est pas moi que tu as rattrapé!?

-Abrutis! Je te rappelle que ce gars est normal! Si l'autre l'avait pas rattrapé il se serait écrasé! »

Luffy pencha la tête et regarda Nami les sourcils froncés.

« -Ca aurait fait une crêpe!

-Aaah~! D'accord!

-Hé la sorcière l'autre il a un nom!

-La sorcière aussi.

-Tu viens d'avouer que tu était une sorcière.

-J'ai rien avouée tête d'algue!

-Qui t'appelle tête d'algue!?

-A part toi je vois personne avec la tête verte…

-Je t'emmerde poil de carotte!»

Ils se rapprochèrent une aura noir les entourant et Luffy dut une fois de plus s'interposer une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

« -Ha, ha, rassure toi, c'est pas tous le temps comme ça, Nami est juste en colère contre Zoro parce qu'on c'est fait viré du bateau où on travaillait, enfin c'est une longue histoire! Bref, c'est quoi ton nom, il y a un village dans les environs? »

Ussop les fixa tous les trois bouche grande ouverte, si on ignorait le regard meurtrier du plus grand et celui hargneux de la rousse ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, mais sacrement zarb par contre!

« -Vous êtes sur Syrup, c'est la partie Est de cette île, divisée en quatre partie Est, Nord, Sud et Ouest. »

La rousse sembla tiquer, elle s'approcha le visage radoucit et Ussop dans la pénombre devina la beauté de ses traits légèrement éclairer par l'opalescence de la lune.

« -Pourriez vous m'en dire un peu plus s'il vous plait? »

Il la considéra différemment surpris par ce changement d'attitude.

« Cette île est très grande, dans chaque partis il y a un royaume dirigé par une monarchie qui à son propre nom. Celui du Sud se fait appeler Crow, et celui-ci porte le nom de l'ile, Syrup, les deux vont d'ailleurs bientôt faire alliance pour ne former plus qu'un. »

Il grimaça et son cœur se serra douloureusement. La jeune fille l'écoutait avec attention tout en notant dans une sorte de petit carnet tous ce qu'il disait.

« -Syrup dis tu… je crois qu'on a déjà vu une île qui fonctionnait comme ça… »

Elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et quand elle vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là une veine se mit à battre sur son front et son poing serra si fort le crayon qu'il se brisait dans un affreux craquement qui fit glapir Ussop.

« -Je vais les tuer… les étriper, leur casser la figure… »

Puis soudain elle se tourna vers lui un immense sourire au lèvre, l'air toute guillerette. Ça ne présageait rien de bon se doutait le jeune homme qui recula discrètement.

« -Dis Ussop, je sais qu'on se connait que depuis cinq minutes mais j'aimerais te demander un service que je te rendrais, enfin, que les deux abrutis te rendront avec dommage et intérêt bien sûr! »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Nami se retrouvait à la table de la maisonnette d'Ussop à parler du commerce et du climat de l'ile sous trois paires d'yeux braqués sur sa personne.

A la lumière, Ussop devait reconnaître que cette furie rousse était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il n'avait jamais vu pareille femme et même Kaya ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il dégageait de cette fille, presque quelque chose de surnaturel.

« -Dis, tes deux copains là, ils vont faire comment…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ben j'accepte de t'héberger et eux aussi par la même occasion, mais comment allez vous vous retrouvez?

-Ah! T'inquiète pas pour eux! Ils dormiront à la belle étoile, ça sera mieux pour tous le monde crois moi! Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés tous les deux, on a dérivé un bon moment sur ce voilier, bonjour l'intimité! Luffy a un sixiéme sens très développé, il me retrouvera si ce n'est pas moi qui le retrouve avant parce qu'avec cette tête de cactus je suis sûr qu'ils vont se paumer de l'autre côté de l'ile! »

Elle éclata de rire et finit son verre de lait en grognant un peu, elle aurait préférée du rhum après cette longue traversé en mer, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir. Dommage.

« -Nami?

-Ouais?

-Est-ce qu'ils sont… »

Murmura-t-il en croisant les doigts d'un air subjectif. Nouvelle éclat de rire.

« -Aucun doute! Depuis que je l'ai connais et ça fait un sacré bon nombres d'année, peut être bien une centaine…

Ricana-t-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil au trois garçons cachés derrière la porte.

« -Vous n'êtes donc pas frère et sœur?

-Nan~! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, tu me vois une quel qu'on que ressemblance avec eux, 'tention je prendrai pas ça comme un compliment!

-C'est juste que vous aviez l'air si proche.

-C'est vrais, nous sommes proches, bah, si on voit les choses d'un certain angle on peut dire qu'on fait partis de la même famille, ils sont les dernières personnes qui me restent sur terre…

-Hé! Comme nous avec grand frère!

S'écria Ninjin en poussant la porte derrière laquelle ils espionnaient la conversation.

« -C'est vrais. » approuva Tamanegi en pénétrant dans la petite cuisine, suivit de Piman qui fixait son regard mauve dans celui ambre de la jeune fille.

« -Vous n'êtes pas frère?

-Nan, grand frère nous a recueillit il y a longtemps quand sa mère est morte. C'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde! Dis madame tu veux pas te marier avec lui comme mademoiselle Kaya va se marier avec monsieur Krapa…

-Piman! Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, allez vous coucher! Il est tard et pas de mais! Montrez à notre invitée que vous êtes bien élevés! »

Lorsqu'Ussop revint s'assoir à la table, il dut faire face au regard débordant de curiosité de Nami.

« -Quoi?

-C'est qui mademoiselle Kaya?

-C'est une amie.

-Une simple amie?

-De quoi tu te mêles!? »

Elle gonfla les joues irrités mais ne répliqua pas, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, l'éclat de douleur perçut au fond de ses yeux sombres l'en dissuada. Elle attaqua tout autrement souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère.

« -Pourquoi t'as un si grand nez? »

Pris au dépourvu, Ussop écarquilla les yeux, puis ses lèvres pincés s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

« -Tu savais que chaque histoire était un mensonge partant d'une vérité? Et bien moi je suis un conteur et je suis le rois des menteurs! »

Le lendemain matin, toute la maisonnée fut réveillé par un boucan monstre provenant du dehors, les deux les avaient retrouvés et dés le matin, le brun semblait déborder d'énergie tandis que son compagnon adossait à la maison sommeillait les bras croisés derrière la tête.

A la demande de la jeune fille, il les emmena en ville leur faire voire les environs. Puis voyant bien que ça ne les emballaient pas, il bifurqua vers la montagne et fit découvrir aux trois voyageurs les plus beaux paysages de la partie Est de Syrup.

« -C'est magnifique.. » souffla Nami en se tenant prudemment au tronc de l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient montés pour contemplait la vallée qui s'étendait en contre bas, la mer au loin s'étendait immense d'un bleue incroyable tranchant avec le vert des arbres.

Ussop se retourna vers eux très fière et croisa le regard scrutateur de Luffy.

« -Un problème? »

Le brun la tête à l'envers le fixait l'air concentré, soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent et il poussa un petit cris lâchant la branche sur laquelle il se balançait, tombant de ce fait de l'arbre.

« -Hé! Luffy sa va!?

-Sa y est! Je sais à qui tu me fais penser! »

S'exclama une voix plus bas.

Ussop se pencha et tomba une nouvelle fois dans les abysses sombres du brun.

« -Yassop! Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Yassop! »

Zoro sauta souplement à ses cotés et retira quelques feuilles des mèches du plus petit qui un sourire démesuré au lèvre ne lâchait pas le conteur des yeux.

« -Tu… Tu connais mon père?

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a des années! Il m'a souvent parlé de toi! J'ai pas fait le lien tous de suite parce que qu'est-ce que ça date! »

Ussop se laissa tomber de son perchoir et le saisi par les épaules ignorant les grognements désapprobateur du plus vieux.

« -Est-ce qu'il va bien? Où est il, comment est-il? Je… »

Il fut coupé par la course de deux chevaux qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur point d'observation.

« -On remonte dans l'arbre! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux cavalier s'arrêtait à l'endroit même où il se tenait et firent halte pour se désaltérer.

« -Alors mon cher Jango, la route est elle encore longue?

-Plus tellement sir, nous y serons dans quelques heures. »

Ussop se tendit, il l'avait appeler 'sir'? Serai ce…

« Son altesse Krapador serait il pressé de rencontrer la princesse Kaya?

-Ne dis pas de sottise, comme si j'en avait quelques choses à faire de cette gamine, allons donc voir ce qui reste du feu royaume de Syrup, je sens que nous allons bien rire.

-Pauvre enfant, ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle, surtout qu'à ce que j'ai entendus elle serait très malade.

-Qu'importe, une fois la cérémonie faites, quelques choses me dit que notre princesse prendra un aller simple pour le domaine de Dieu.

-Comme vous y allez sir, elle ne risque pourtant pas de gêner vos plans.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'entourer d'anomalie, et remplir mon devoir conjugale serait une perte de temps, et peut être que son problème est contagieux, les pestiférés seront exclus de ce royaume une fois que j'y serais maitre. »

Il regarda les alentours un rictus dédaigneux au lèvre.

« Aujourd'hui l'Est, demain l'ile entière! »

Les cavaliers se remirent en selle et ils disparurent à grand coup de sabot dans l'épaisse végétation.

Un silence de mort régnait parmi eux. Chacun le souffle coupé digérait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais la pilule avait d'autant plus de mal à passer du coté d'Ussop qui se sentant mal se tint comme à une bouée au tronc.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce malade!? »

S'écria Luffy en se tournant vers le pauvre Ussop qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits.

« -Ils.. Ils comptent…

- Ussop, est ce l'homme dont parlait les enfants hier soir?

-Il veut tuer Kaya…. Kaya…

-Pas si on empêche ça! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'épéiste qui un début de sourire au lèvre sortait de son fourreau l'une de ses lames.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en dis long nez, on va sauver un royaume? »

_1845_

Le regard froid, vide de tous sentiments, fixé sur la mer qui dans la nuit remuait dans un fracas assourdissant contre la coque du navire, amarré au port de la ville où ils avaient fait halte pour réapprovisionner les stocks. Ussop demeurait assis sur le bastingage de la caravelle le Going Merry à ruminer larme et ressentiment sans avoir prononcé le moindre mots depuis plus de deux heures.

Une forme se dessina derrière lui et quelqu'un s'accouda à ses cotés deux bouteilles dans chaque mains dont l'une qu'il tendit au pauvre snipeur qui la saisit sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ils burent en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées respective jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'épéiste perturbe le calme de la nuit en soufflant bruyamment.

« -Alors vieux, tu peux pas dormir?

-Et toi alors?

-Pas ce soir, Luffy ronfle trop fort.

-Comme si ça t'avait un jour dérangé. »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, pour une humeur de chien, c'était une humeur de chien. Autant y allait franchement et ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« -Tu penses à elle, pas vrais? »

Ussop ricana et rejeta la tête en arrière portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

« -Ben ouais. Après plus de deux cent ans ça fait un choc, forcement. »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et il la laissa rejoindre la mer en serrant les dents.

« -Encore une fois elle a refuser de me suivre.

-Comprends là Ussop, elle ne peut pas tous abandonner comme ça.

-Il y a toujours une bonne raison, la première étais ce satané royaume et cette fois ci cette putain de famille! Même sa réincarnation je n'ai pas réussi à la séduire.

-Elle ne peut pas abandonner ses gosses comme ça, il faut que tu le comprennes.

-C'est facile de dire ça, t'es pas concernée, met toi un peu à ma place t'imagine si c'est de Luffy dont il était question, s'il était marié et que tu débarquais chez lui, qu'il t'offrait ses nuits et qu'ensuite il refusait de te suivre bien que vous soyez des âmes sœurs? Hein, tu réagirais comment?

-Je pense que j'en mourrai.

-T'es entrain de me conseiller de me tuer?

-Non, je te conseille de vivre, parce que comparer à toi, moi je suis un lâche. Tu l'as déjà quitter et tu l'as retrouvé, ne la retiens pas, peut être que le destin te laissera une autre chance.

-J'en doute fort, je crois que je suis condamner à la contempler de loin. »

Zoro inclina la tête et jeta sa bouteille vide dans les fonds sombres de la crique.

« -Bonne nuit Ussop, demain à l'aube nous mettons les voiles, il te reste un peu de temps pour la trouver et lui faire tes adieux. »

L'épéiste le laissa seul à son chagrin et rentra dans sa cabine dans laquelle leur capitaine allonger dos contre le mur le suivait des yeux tandis qu'il se déshabillait et s'allongeait à ses cotés face à lui.

« -Comment va-t-il?

-Comme quelqu'un qui à le cœur brisé. »

Luffy esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire peiné et posa sa main contre a la joue de son compagnon la caressant du pouce.

« -Elle ne viendra pas avec lui, pas cette fois.

-Un jour peut être.

-Il ne cessera pas d'espérer en tout cas.

-Tu imagines ta vie sans moi?

-Pas un instant cap'taine, jamais.

-Alors imagine ce qu'il ressent depuis toute ses années.

-Il nous a nous.

-C'est vrais. Zoro, si un jour je venais à disparaître, promet moi de te souvenir de ce que tu viens de me dire. »

En un instant, le plus vieux le surplombait et plongeait presque désespérément sur sa bouche.

« -Tu ne disparaîtras pas, j'empêcherai ça. »

De l'autre coté de la ville, deux autres cœurs s'unissaient protégés par la nuit dans les draps froissés d'une auberge isolée du reste du monde.

Il se retira lentement d'elle la couvrant de baiser ne quittant pas des yeux ce regard si identique à celui de sa princesse d'antan.

« -Ussop je t'aime.

-Mais pas assez pour me suivre de l'autre coté du globe. »

Elle détourna les yeux et serra plus fort l'homme dans ses bras.

« -Mais je t'aime. »

Ussop se délecta de ces mots. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux entre ses lèvres roses. Et Dieu qu'elle était belle sous les rayons vacillant de la chandelle posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre ouverte sur la nuit étoilée. Une belle nuit, sans lune, juste illuminée d'un millier de constellations brillantes.

« -Kaya, si je te disais que ça fait deux siècles que je t'aime et que je te cherche, que dirais tu?

-Je ferais ça. »

Elle l'embrassa délicatement, et posa sa tête contre son torse, les larmes perlant silencieusement au coin de ses yeux clos.

« -Tu imagines si dans des vies antérieurs nous nous étions connus, mais que tu es étais une princesse et moi un simple paysans. Qu'un roi avide de pouvoir est tenté de te tuer et que pour toi j'ai mené ce roi vers une fausse grotte au trésor dans laquelle l'attendait trois pirates à la force incomparable qui l'aurait mis hors d'état de nuire et t'aurait sauver de ses sales pattes par la même occasion?

-Nous serions nous marié après cela?

-Malheureusement non, car ce roi loin d'être mort aurait gagner ton royaume et t'aurait monté contre moi, après cela on m'aurait condamné à mort et c'est seulement avec l'intervention de ces trois pirates que j'eusse était capable de m'en tirer.

-C'est une bien étrange histoire, aurais je épousé ce sir?

-C'est-ce que mon aïeul aura longtemps cru jusqu'au jour ou revenant sur ses terres il découvrit que le roi après son départ serait mort d'une étrange maladie et que la princesse Kaya au côté de trois jeunes hommes sortis dont ne sais où aurait redressé le royaume en période de crise.

-L'aurais je empoisonné?

-Surement. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun profitant de la proximité de l'autre.

« -Cet homme qui te retient ici à beaucoup de chance.

-Je m'en veux tu sais.

-Il ne faut pas, demain je serai partis et tu m'oublieras, et puis tu l'as choisis lui.

-Ne m'en veux pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'en veux à moi de ne pas être arriver plus tôt. Mais j'ai l'éternité pour te retrouver, je saurais être patient.

-Tu ne m'oublieras jamais n'est-ce pas?

-Comment le pourrais je? »

Les dernières heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent paisiblement emportant avec elle les effluves d'une dernière étreinte et le Merry au lever du soleil leva l'encre vers d'autres horizons laissant deux même cœurs se séparer dans les sanglots étouffées d'un amour visiblement impossible.

_2024_

Chacun dans la pièce n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, immobile, allongé le regard fixé sur un point invisible au plafond.

Ussop trépignait d'impatiente, comme tous le monde sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'il n'ose dire un mot, de peur de faire disparaître le fantôme face à eux.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers l'épéiste lui aussi figé sur la silhouette maigrelette qui se relevait lentement d'entre les couvertures.

Chacun retint son souffle quand ses yeux dévièrent de l'un à l'autre cherchant à mémoriser chaque visages, ses sourcils se froncèrent et finalement ses traits se crispèrent et une expression hargneuse tordit ses traits.

« -Oh, je vois. C'est une très belle illusion cette fois, vous les avez même modifié. Alors, je suis a qui maintenant? Vous m'avez vendus ou pas? Non, tu ne ferais jamais ça, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, pas vrai Lucci? »

Il éclata d'un rire jaune devant les mines éberlués des neuf autres.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire cette fois, me briser les bras, m'arracher un œil, me soumettre à ta chaise électrique? Je te rappelle juste que l'électricité ne marche pas sur moi… Oh non, je sais tu vas tester mon élasticité, encore une fois, tu n'es pas drôle, change de temps en temps! Mais je ne te dirais rien! Tu m'entends Lucci!? Je ne te dirais rien quoi que tu puisses me faire! Et je ne ferais rien pour me libérer alors continus de perdre du temps avec moi! Jamais je ne te dirais où est Raftel! JAMAIS! »

Il hurlait paupière fermés, semblant ignorer les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

Enfin il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages médusés et terrifiés de ses compagnons, un pauvre sourire s'échoua sur ses lèvres tuméfiés et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« -N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Je ne me ferai plus avoir aussi facilement. Ils sont mort Lucci, à eux non plus je n'ai rien révéler je ne me confirais pas à de pauvres illusions depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir… »

N'y tenant plus Zoro posa une main sur son épaule secoué de sanglot. Il tourna vers lui des yeux stupéfiés et ils se toisèrent un instant, chacun des questions muettes au fond des yeux.

« -Oh, on dirait le vrais. Ton nom c'est… C'est… Peu importe. »

Zoro se tendis et les mots lui manqua tant la douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut forte. Il l'avait oublié.

« -Je suis vivant.

-Menteur.

-On est tous vivant Luffy! Tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi Nami!

-Me dis pas que tu nous a oublié Luffy-san! Peut être que si je te jouais un p'tit air tu nous remettrais?

-C'est pas le moment Brook!

-Luffy-kun, c'est nous, tes amis.

-Tu nous a tellement manqué Luffy! Quand tous ça sera terminer on ira pécher! Ok?

-Chopper! Te mouche pas avec ma SUPER chemise! Oï Luffy faut que tu vois toute les nouveautés du Sunny tu vas pas en revenir!

-Tu as faim? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare?

-SILENCE! »

Chacun se figea. Luffy se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler.

« -Assez! Assez! Vous êtes mort! Vous êtes mort! Alors arrêter de revenir! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir sus vous protégez alors au moins reposaient en paix! Putain! Je suis désolé bordel!

-Luffy on…

-Partez! Laissez moi seul! Pitié! »

Chacun quitta la chambre en jetant un dernier regard anéantis à leur capitaine recroquevillé sur le lit, les larmes ne se tarissant d'aucun coté.

Ussop et Zoro furent les dernier à sortir de la pièce mais avant d'en passer l'encadrement, Zoro se retourna et déclara d'une voix forte et monocorde:

« -La première fois que l'on c'est embrasser c'était un accident, on était dans un bar et une bagarre avait éclaté on discutait tranquillement au comptoir quand quelqu'un m'est tombé sur le dos me faisant penché vers toi. Aller savoir comment nos bouches se sont rencontrés. Après cela tu a souri et tu as fais comme si de rien était mais pour moi ce n'était pas le cas, je t'ai entraîné hors du bar et je t'ai embrasser une nouvelle fois à l'exterieur. C'était la pleine lune et les rues étaient désertes. On c'est aimés au fond du voilier dans lequel on était arriver sur cette ile, on y est retourné souvent d'ailleurs, chaque année depuis six cent ans c'est notre truc à nous. Dans le premier tiroir de la table de nuit il y a un écrin noir, et à l'intérieur il y a une promesse que tous les deux on c'était juré de respecter. »

La porte claqua et lentement Luffy rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar. Il caressa du paume de sa main les couvertures et plongea le nez dedans, l'odeur lui était familière et lui fit monter une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux. Son regard fut happer par la tapisserie de photos à sa gauche et il contempla les centaines de souvenirs qui défilaient face à lui. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour ouvrir le tiroir indiqué. Il s'en souvenait, il s'en souvenait enfin. Il trouva facilement l'écrin et ses yeux s'embuèrent quand il eut entre ses mains l'anneau de leur premier union.

« -Zoro. »

En relevant la tête vers la porte son cœur se stoppa lorsqu'il reconnu son chapeau de paille accroché à la cloison.

Étais ce vrai, était il rentré?

Sur le pont ils étaient tous plantés dans un coin et fixaient la porte close n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'elle s'ouvre enfin.

Ussop posa une main sur l'épaule de l'épéiste qui contrairement aux autres, ne lâchait pas la mer des yeux.

« -Il va s'en souvenir. Laisse lui le temps.

-Je sais. Mais ce que je craignais le plus est arriver.

-Vous avez l'éternité pour tous recommencer. Vous avez cette chance.

-Et si il…

-Les gars… »

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Luffy chancelant appuyé contre l'encadrement, perdus et les yeux suppliants faisant des tours de l'un à l'autre.

« -C'est vraiment vous? »

Et tandis que tous se jetaient sur lui, Ussop cru distinguer une ombre dans le ciel, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il eu le pressentiment que rien n'était finis et que ce qui suivrait serait bien pire que ce qu'ils aient pus imaginer.

* * *

**J'espère**** que ça vous a plu! La partie_ "past" _était un peu -la blague- plus longue que d'habitude mais dans le prochain chapitre ce sera l'inverse, donc à dans une éternité!**


	5. Chapitre 4 Sanji

**Je vous souhaites un excellent et généreux Noel! Pour ma part voici mon cadeau :3.**

**Voici donc the Chapter 4 avec notre cuistot préféré mis en avant. j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, Nami et Sanji étant un couple que j'apprécie ****particulièrement. Bon, concernant justement le chapitre de la rousse je vais finalement le laisser tel quel, comme ça je pourrais constater au fur et à mesure les progrès de ma fic, j'ai envie de la laisser comme je l'ai publiée la première fois! **

**Vos encouragement me vont toujours droit au coeur, si, si franchement, alors juste merci! Sur ceux Enjoy et Joyeux Noel!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

_Sanji_

La faim. Sanji l'avait souvent côtoyée, dans les rues sales de sa ville natale, lorsque le vent et les vagues lui giflaient le visage durant ses longues traversées en mer ou encore dans les chambres de nombreuses auberges quand face à lui s'offrait le corps si parfait d'une femme cueillie après l'un ou l'autre tour de charme.

Sanji avait toujours faim, faim de peau blanche et douce, de jeune courbe, de bouche rouge et pulpeuse. Et malgré le nombre de femmes qui défilait dans ses bras, Sanji Black n'était jamais rassasié.

A l'extérieur de la ville, allongé sur l'herbe humide en bordure du canal, il profitait du calme et de la fraicheur de la nuit, fumant une cigarette dont les volutes se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Il refaisait ses plans, à 20 ans revenus tous droit de la flotte sur laquelle il s'était engagé deux ans auparavant, il était resté onze mois dans cette ville histoire de se ressourcer. Le bilan de cette presque année n'était pas très brillant, pour vivre il avait trouvé un poste dans les cuisines d'un bouiboui et pour s'occuper, la chasse au plus jolie fille des environs. Mais les odeurs de gras et de friture qui s'accrochait à lui après son service le rendait désormais malade et plus une seule femme de la région ne pouvait se vanter de ne pas avoir succomber au charme du Casanova Black.

Il soupira, décidément, il avait fait son temps ici, dès demain il se mettrait à la recherche d'un rafiot, n'importe où, n'importe comment, ça n'avait pas d'importance, quitte à se salir les mains.

La lune de son sommet lui lança un regard moqueur, le prenant de haut comme le faisait, avant elle, quelques années auparavant, un vieil homme au longues moustaches tressées.

Il inspira une longue bouffée et se replongea avec amertume dans son passé.

il se revit lui, un enfant, maigre, sale, seul, déambulant dans les rues, ayant oublié jusqu'à son nom. Il se souvint de cet étalage de fruit sur son chemin, de sa main qui s'était emparée d'une mandarine, -encore aujourd'hui cette agrume à le don de l'émouvoir-, du commerçant qui furieux l'avait attrapé par le bras, lui criant mille insultes, _sale rat, vaurien, déchet_. Sanji n'était rien de tel, la rage, l'indignation, avait dissipées momentanément sa fatigue et il s'était jeté sur le commerçant frappant avec ses poings d'enfant le visage de l'homme grassouillet. Déstabiliser, il l'avait lâché et le blondinet en avait profité pour balancer son pied dans les parties fragiles du pauvre homme qui s'était écroulé le souffle court. Après cet acte quasi héroïque pour tout enfant espionnant la scène, il s'était emparé d'une importante poignée d'agrume et avait déguerpis avec son butin.

C'était son tout premier souvenir.

Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avant, s'il avait eu une famille, une vie en dehors de la rue, dix ans d'existence disparue de sa mémoire, mais à cette époque, il ne s'en souciait pas, vivre le jour et celui d'après était ce qui occupait constamment son esprit d'enfant.

Après avoir distribué une partie de sa prise, il s'était installé dans l'entrecroisement de deux rues et commençait à éplucher une première mandarine, il en était à son troisième quartier, quand, s'appuyant contre le mur en face de lui, un vieil homme, visage caché par un large chapeau, c'était pris d'un violent fous rire.

Parfois il se demandait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas saisi ce fruit, sans cet acte, sa rencontre avec le vieux Zeff, n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ce jour là, sans le savoir il avait tendus la main à son avenir, pour la serrer deux heures plus tard avec celle qui l'élèverait dans ce monde.

_"-C'était un joli tour que celui que tu as joué à Patty, mais tu ne penses pas y être aller un peu fort?_

_-C'est sa faute, il m'a insulté._

_-Est ce une raison suffisante pour avoir recours à la violence, surtout que dans cette histoire, c'est lui la victime, tu le volais, il défendait son droit._

_-J'avais faim, ce magasin était remplie de nourriture, regardez moi, j'ai dix ans et je n'ai que la peau sur les os, je ne demande pas la lune, juste un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Je suis un enfant, sale et je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, je ne peux pas travailler, alors je vous le demande, autre que le vol ou l'aide d'adulte, que me reste t'il comme solution pour rester en vie. Si je ne m'étais pas arracher à sa poigne, savez vous ce qu'il m'aurait fait? Moi je le sais, il m'aurait trainé dans le premier commissariat venus et pour moi saurait était finis. Je suis sûr que vous ignorez ce que l'on nous fait par la suite, eh bien, on nous enferme! Dans des maisons grises et froide, l'air y est irrespirable tant il est gorgé de tous ce malheur qui s'infiltre dans nos poumons, venus des soupirs résignés et las des instituteurs gris. On appelle ces endroits des orphelinats, on vit comme ici, sauf qu'on y est enfermé et éduqué pour devenir de bon petits ouvriers, sans esprit, ni volonté à force d'avoir gouté aux règles en métal et aux cravaches en cuir._

_Je préfère me battre pour ma liberté et mon indépendance, quitte à rester dans ma misère et dans ma saleté, alors oui, je crève la dalle, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, mais je suis encore libre de courir où je veux et de penser ce que je veux. Gardez votre compassion pour vous, je trouve ça insultant et hypocrite tous ces gens, chaudement couvert qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux désolés se demandant une poignée de seconde pourquoi le monde est fait ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'eux ont un toit sur la tête et un repas bien chaud servis chaque soir. Alors si vous voulez m'aider, à part ces jolis p'tite pièce que je devine dans les poches de votre pantalon, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez m'apporter et vous conseillerez de passer votre chemin._

_-A ce que je sache la rue est à tous le monde."_

Sanji n'avait rien ajouté, il continua le décorticage du fruit, récoltant du bout des lèvres le jus acidulé coulant le long de son bras, il n'épargna pas les pépins et failli même s'en prendre à la peau. Le vieil homme ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

_"-Quoi? _Finit il par lui demander, soudain méfiant.

_-Dis moi gamin, as tu un rêve?_

Le blond hésita un instant, jouant avec le cadavre de la mandarine, il releva la tête et toisa avec défis l'homme aux moustaches tressées.

_-Vous savez c'que c'est All Blue?_

_-All Blue?_

_-Il existe mille légendes à son sujet, personne à ce jour ne l'a trouvé, ou alors en est revenus, mais, le plus important à retenir, c'est qu'All Blue est une mer étant l'entrecroisement précis des quatre océans du globe. C'est le seul endroit au monde où les quatre pôles se réunissent en un seul courant marin. Y nage dans ces eaux des poissons du monde entier, et pas seulement, certain affirme qu'il y vivent sirènes et autres chimères aquatique. Mais le plus beau, ce qui me fait rêver, ce sont ces légendaires lumières qui n'apparaissent seulement qu'à la nuit tombé. On ignore si elle provienne du ciel ou de la mer, mais l'effet miroir qu'il y a entres eux deux, et d'une beauté, à ce qu'il parait, capable de tuer un homme. J'aimerais voir ces lumières et ce monde sous marin, et peut être qu'un jour, j'embarquerai sur un navire et qu'à force de dériver, All Blue s'offrira à moi."_

Le silence se fit alors, deux trois personnes passèrent entres eux deux, mais jamais il ne se quittèrent des yeux. Sortant de sa poche une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, le bruit du feux embrassant le bout résonna dans la rue devenus silencieuse et dans la pénombre nouvelle, un sourire étira les lèvres gercées du plus vieux.

_"-Les lumières dis tu, si je trouvais ce fameux All Blue, ce ne serait pas vraiment ma priorité. Vois tu, si ce que tu dis est vrais, et qu'en ces eaux évolue les espèces les plus rares et les plus reculé de ce monde, les milliers de possibilité s'offrant à nous sont infinis. Tous ce poisson, sais tu ce que l'on pourrait en faire? Une révolution de l'art culinaire, quelque chose de grandiose! Le paradis des cuisiniers! Le hasard à voulu que nous nous rencontrions et que nos rêves soient les mêmes, gamin, joins toi à moi et parcourront les mers à bord du Baratie! C'est mon navire, un navire restaurant, en ce monde il n'y a rien de plus mauvais que la faim, elle est à l'origine de tous les combats, les hommes se battent chaque jour pour avoir de quoi remplir leurs assiettes, les mères travaillent pour nourrir leurs progéniture et les garder en vie. La nourriture, quel quelle soit est le salut de ce monde, l'humanité ne peut pas avancer sans avoir le ventre plein, toi même, tu pilles pour manger. Le Baratie est venus au monde pour nourrir les affamés perdue en mer, et il se laisse dériver par les courants en attendant qu'enfin le bon nous porte jusqu'à All Blue! Petit, embarque avec moi!"_

Pourquoi lui? Les rues grouillaient de gamins, et il n'était pas le seul qui croyait en All Blue, alors, pourquoi lui?

Il était resté six ans au coté de Zeff et à son tour, formé par le cuisinier des mers, il était devenus un des coqs les plus apprécié du navire.

Ce furent les plus belles années de sa vie, mais ce qui suivit son seizième anniversaire ne fut pas des plus gais. Une dispute ayant mal tournée, il était partis à bord d'une barque piquer sa crise d'adolescent mal luné quelque part loin du Baratie. Il ignorait pour ce cyclone qui ferait rage cette nuit là, Zeff le savait et était partis à sa suite.

Quand Sanji y repense, il n'arrive pas à comprendre son acte.

Il ne l'avait pas écouté et ils s'étaient disputés en plein milieu de l'océan et quand la tempête avait commencée à secouer les flots, il était trop tard.

Il s'était réveiller la bouche collante et pleine de sable, sur les plages d'une ile à la végétation luxuriante dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé. Pour expliquer sa fuite dans cette foret inconnue, il aurait fallut être à la place de ce gamin portant depuis ce jour le poids d'une culpabilité que seul les hommes les plus braves ou les plus fous peuvent porter.

Le vieux Zeff gisait à ses côtés, inconscient, la jambe droite arrachée par la tempête, le souffle éteint.

Il s'était enfuit et jamais ne retourna au Baratie, la honte qu'il ressentait envers sa famille adoptif était trop grande, et il savait qu'à cause de lui, sans Zeff, le restaurant était finis. Le Baratie mourrait avec son créateur.

Les souvenirs, qu'importe où il aille, qu'importe ce qu'il prenne, ils restaient accrochés en lui, tels des boulets l'entrainant toujours plus loin dans la culpabilité où il se noyait.

C'est au bout de quelques mois d'errance qu'il comprit que tenter d'oublier ne mènerait à rien. Alors il s'était engager dans la marine et s'était abimé dans les batailles pendant deux ans, cherchant dans le sang des mécréants le pardon de son père adoptif. Mais la guerre en mer n'était pas un échappatoire rêvé pour lui. La mort était trop présente et chaque cadavre lui en rappelait un autre qu'il voyait chaque nuit se relever et l'accuser un doigt osseux pointé vers lui, de l'avoir tué. Ces deux années ne servirent qu'à augmenter le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour lui même, alors il avait déserté son régiment lors d'une escale. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à prendre la fuite.

Et le voici aujourd'hui, seul, enchainant les coups d'un soir, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras des femmes, ne sachant plus quoi faire de sa vie. Ne souhaitant même pas la continuer.

Des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il rencontra ceux noisettes penchés sur lui.

-Bonsoir, je pensais que vous dormiez. La lune est belle cette nuit, vous ne trouvez pas?

Il se leva et lui fit face, déstabilisé par cette voix si douce.

Sanji avait la réputation d'être un véritable Don Juan, un tombeur sans coeur toujours pourvu des bons mots pour séduire chaque femme se présentant à lui. Pourtant en cet instant, aucune réplique de son baratin habituel ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses yeux détaillaient sans pudeur cette femme qui avait réussie à le chambouler en quelques mots.

-Je viens d'arriver ici, c'est une jolie ville, vous y habitez?

-Je n'habite nul part, je supporte les lieux.

Surprise elle haussa un sourcil et Sanji décontenancé par ses mots irréfléchis, tenta de se rattraper en balbutiant quelques monosyllabes maladroites, il se tut finalement, quelques choses dans ce regard souligné de noir le poussait à délier cette langue qu'il gardait nouée de ses véritables pensées depuis trois ans.

-Vous supportez les lieux?

-Toutes les villes se ressemblent, celle ci n'est pas différente d'une autre, il ne s'y passe pas plus de chose et passer les premières impressions de dépaysement on se rend compte bien rapidement qu'au coin d'une rue, il y a le même boulanger, que sur la place, les même enfants jouent à se courir après, que dans les coins les plus reculé la même misères y règnent et que le soleil qu'importe le point d'emplacement où l'on se trouve, garde la même couleur que de là où l'on vient.

-Etes vous poète?

-Je ne le suis pas, mais guide, c'est avec plaisir que je le deviens si vous en avez besoin.

-Est ce une proposition?

-C'en est une, puis je vous offrir mon bras?

-A cette heure?

-C'est toujours lorsque le soleil se couche que les villes révèlent leurs plus beaux aspects.

Le coeur battant il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit sans hésiter, passant le bras autour du sien. Comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis tout juste retrouvés, ils longèrent le canal Sanji écoutant avec fascination, cette voix qui de minutes en minutes, l'ensorcelait un peu plus.

-Mes compagnons et moi sommes arrivés ce matin, et nous nous sommes perdu de vue, depuis je joue à la touriste égarée.

-Une jeune femme aussi belle ne devrait pas se balader seule la nuit.

La sublime créature qui suivait son pas éclata de rire et à ce son, le coeur du jeune homme fit un bond et les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il se tourna à demi vers son visage baignée d'éclat lunaire et dans la pénombre, il devina ses cheveux roux et détailla avec attention la forme de son nez, de ses pommettes et de sa bouche. Il eu l'irrésistible envie de toucher des siennes ses lèvres entres ouvertes. Il les imaginait douces et fermes au galbe rebondie de celle inférieur.

Il sursauta en sentant ses doigts sur sa joue, ils s'arrêtèrent et se positionnant face à lui, elle fit glisser dans sa main, les mèches blondes tombant du coté gauche de son visage.

-Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vos lèvres, plus tentatrice qu'aucune autre, appellent les miennes à se rencontrer.

-Voilà que vous redevenez poète, cessez de parler et embrassez moi.

Les choses s'enchénèrent si vite que perdant le fil du temps et du lieu, il finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs gestes étaient pressant, pénétrant, gourmands, curieux. Tandis qu'il découvrait chaque courbe s'offrant à lui, un feu se déclencha dans sa cage thoracique, son coeur se mit à vibrer et sa tête s'emplit de milles pensées tout en se vidant simultanément de tous ce qui n'avait pas rapport avec cette femme s'arcboutant entre ses bras.

Il voulait plus de ce corps qu'il dominait et qu'il faisait sien. Ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne le serait jamais.

-Je m'appelle Sanji.

-Sanji…

Elle le répéta plusieurs fois et de multiples façons, détachant chaque syllabe, roulant sur sa langue chaque lettre, le soupirant avec douceur. Jamais son nom ne lui parut si beau.

Le lendemain matin, la belle n'était pus là, il cru avoir rêver cette rencontre mais le foulard attaché à sa cheville lui prouva le contraire. Il s'abreuva de son parfum le nez plongé dans le tissus. Elle sentait bon la mer et les agrumes. Il l'aima d'autant plus.

Toute la journée il courut à travers de multiples rues, interrogeant passant et commerçant, mais personne en ville n'avait vu de jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes. C'est au port qu'il retrouva sa trace.

_"Une demoiselle rousse avec de longues jambes, j'ai vu passer ça hier, elle est arrivée à bord d'une caravelle, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, cette gamine s'est mise à me faire un cirque pas possible quand je lui ai dit le pris de la place pour son embarcation, je dois avouer qu'elle est douée, elle a réussie à me le faire baisser à plus de la moitié! Ah oui, elle était accompagnée de trois mecs, un grand à l'allure pas commode, un autre avec un long nez et enfin un gamin surexcité qui à essayé de bouffer une mouette! Hé, mais où tu cours comme ça?! La caravelle est partie, ils ont mis les voiles ce matin! Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, si tu veux j'ai quelques infos sur eux, ils ont dit s'appeler les Mugiwaras et je les ai entendus parler de Grand Line, c'est par là bas qu'ils se rendaient, si ça t'intéresse il y a un bateau qui part dans une heure, il va à North Blue mais fait un détour par Grand Line. Ah! Une dernière chose, les gars qui l'accompagnait, il l'appelait Nami._

Et voilà qu'enfin, il trouvait un sens à sa vie, ce n'était pas tellement pour elle qu'il embarquait sur ce navire marchand, c'était parce qu'enfin, le monde lui offrait un échappatoire. Cette femme était l'ouverture capable de le tirer de l'enfer dans lequel il évoluait depuis son réveil, sur cette plage. Cette nuit il avait effleurer du bout des doigts la lumière et gouttait de ses lèvres le gout de la vie. il en voulait plus, il voulait plus d' , avec seulement ce foulard comme souvenir de cette courte nuit, il s'engage une nouvelle fois en mer avec le pressentiment que quelques parts elle le met au défis de la retrouver.

* * *

-Puis ce que je te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès!

-Ouais c'est ça! Tu fais jamais exprès et c'est jamais ta faute, tu me soules Luffy! T'es qu'un gros gamin immature!

-Le gamin il t'emmerde! J'ai dit pardon! Tu veux quoi?! Que je me jette à genoux? Attend, mais ouais, en fait c'est ce que tu veux, t'façon je suis juste bon à te sucer! Hein Zoro? Ta vision idéale ce serait que je me la ferme et que je bouge plus, que je sois juste ta chose, ça comblerait tes complexes de possessivité à la noix!

-T'es tout juste bon à te faire prendre s'péce de crétin!

_-_Han! Mais va te faire foutre toi, enculé!

-Excuse moi mon coeur mais ça c'est toi.

Depuis déjà dix minutes debout dans la cuisine les deux se hurlaient toute sorte d'insultes et Ussop ayant oublié le départ de la dispute, était pratiquement sûr que les deux ne savait même pas pourquoi ils se criaient dessus.

-Hé ben, ces deux là ne sont pas prêt de se calmer, quels gamins. Rigolât il en s'approchant de la jeune fille accoudé à la rampe de l'étage supérieur.

Habituellement, elle se faisait toujours un devoir de répondre par une remarque cinglante, de claquer ses talons jusqu'à eux et de les assommait une bonne fois pour toute pour rétablir le calme sur le navire. Mais cette fois ci, ses lèvres restèrent closes et son regard resta perdu dans l'horizon s'étendant devant eux.

-Nami, tous va bien?

Elle ne sursauta même pas quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, et il du la secouer plusieurs fois pour enfin capter son attention.

-Ah, Pipo, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Il fronça les sourcils, pour qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, il devait il y avoir un sérieux problème.

-Et toi qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es sur que ça va?

-Ouais… Ouais, tout va bien. Je suis… juste un peu fatiguée.

Son ton était trainant, hésitant, elle paraissait perdue.

-C'est ça à d'autre, aller Nam', tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle s'installa dos contre la barrière et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

-J'ai fait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise, et je crois, que je vais le regretter pour le restant de mes jours.

Il s'installa à ses cotés et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, elle était anormalement glacée.

-Parle moi.

-Je veux mourir, Ussop, je veux mourir, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'ai rencontré un homme, et je sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui m'a complètement retournée, et puis on a fait l'amour et, putain Ussop, ça fait plus de 300 ans que je suis en vie et j'ai jamais, jamais ressentie ça! J'ai le coeur qui brule, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai envie de pleurer et de rire, quand je pense à lui, je me sens toute chose, j'ai un poids dans le ventre et pourtant je me sens légère! J'ai l'impression de m'envoler, j'entends de la musique, j'ai envie d'hurler et de danser! Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me touche, me regarde. Et ça depuis cette nuit, depuis que je me suis réveiller à ses cotés. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je l'ai vu étendue sur cette herbe trempée par la rosée, j'ai eue si peur que j'ai fuis. Je sais même plus exactement pourquoi mais il fallait que je m'en aille, il fallait que je m'éloigne. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement insisté pour qu'on lève l'encre si vite. Mais… maintenant, j'ai… Il ne connait même pas mon nom et je ne sais de lui que le siens. Je… Je lui ai laissé mon foulard, le bleu en soie, peut être qu'il va le garder et qu'il se souviendra de moi. Je suis une idiote… Je…

Elle pleura un moment, s'accrochant à la main de son meilleure ami et frère de coeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ussop resta silencieux, n'ayant rien dit après sa tirade. Il sentait à travers cette main qui broyer la sienne toute la douleur qui secouait son corps meurtrie par ce même mal qu'il subissait depuis sa rencontre avec Kaya.

Quelques minutes passèrent et quand enfin les larmes se tarirent, elle se leva et se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers les cris qui résonnaient toujours.

La voyant entrer, les deux se turent et fermèrent les yeux prêts à se prendre le coup de poing habituel.

Mais voyant que ni éclat de voix, ni coup ne leur explosaient le crâne, les deux rouvrirent un oeil à l'instant où elle prenait dans ses mains l'une de chacun.

Elle joignit celles des deux garçons ensembles et les entoura des siennes.

-Profitez tous les deux, ne vous engueulez pas pour rien, juste profitez d'être réuni et d'être ensemble. Vous vous aimez, il n'y a rien de plus beau, alors, s'il vous plait. Juste, profitez.

Elle les laissa tous les deux abasourdis et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

-Heu.. Zoro?

Il cessa de fixer la porte et reporta son attention sur leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. l'envie de lui crier dessus était passé comme un coup de vent, et quand Luffy essaya de retirer sa main, il la sera plus fort et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Est ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime?

-Zoro…

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas te le dire assez souvent en ce moment.

Il prit en coupe le visage du plus petit et caressant du pouce la demi lune sous son oeil droit il l'embrassa doucement, tel une excuse silencieuse.

Luffy lui présenta les siennes de la même manière et bien vite, la dispute ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et la cuisine barricadée jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Trois mois s'était écoulé sans anicroche du coté du blond, il était toujours en mer à la recherche du cygne roux comme il aimait l'appeler en rêve, et aurait pu continuer longtemps sa traversé à bord du navire marchand, s'il n'avait pas entendue les propos hautement déplacé du second.

"-_Vivement qu'on accoste, la première qui passe, j'te dis pas comme je vais lui déchirer les entrailles, faut vite que je me trouve un trous là, je pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?_

_-Hein? T'as un problème le blondinet?_

_-Te trouver un trous c'est cela? Retire ce que tu viens de dire._

_-Oh mais pour qui tu te prends, tu crois qu'on sait pas qui t'es, le patron se renseigne toujours sur ceux qu'il prend à bord et je pense que t'as pas de leçon à me donner._

_-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais manquer de respect à une femme et j'ai toujours fait bien attention à n'en déshonorer aucune, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas._

_-Oh la ferme, les femmes elles sont bonnes qu'à se faire prendre et à faire des mômes, c'est rien de plus que des pleurnichardes qui ne savent que couiner et dépenser. "_

Le coup était partis sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

_"-Avec les femmes il faut être doux, polis et serviable, c'est pour ça qu'un porc comme toi ne les méritent pas, tu ferais mieux de disparaitre connard!"_

Emporté dans son élan, un second coup envoya valser l'homme dans les airs qui finit sa course la tête dans la flotte.

Sanji avait était débarqué sur la première ile venue, et depuis avant hier, il l'explorait en quête de civilisation.

Décidant de faire une pause, l'ex cuisinier, ramassa quelques fruits et ayant allumer un petit feu avec son briquet, il fit chauffer les pommes et les bananes cueillit dans les branches les moins hautes et arrosa le tout avec un peu de cannelle qu'il avait pris soin de glisser dans son sac.

Il en était à son troisième fruits quand quelque chose craqua derrière lui, s'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec un animal sauvage, il fit volte face et rencontra deux grands onyx qui le fixaient avec curiosité!

-Ah. Dis l'un.

-Ha! S'exclama l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau venus assis autour du mini feu, une brochette dans une main, enfin, plutôt dans la bouche, discutait avec le blond qui plus qu'étonné d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un ici, le dévorait des yeux.

-Et tu t'appelles?

-Luffy, et toi?

-Sanji, Sanji Black.

A sa plus grande surprise, le brun cessa de manger et le fixa avec des yeux nouveaux, plus intéressé par l'homme que par la brochette ce qui était le contraire l'instant d'avant.

-Sanji…

-Heu, oui?

-T'es tout seul?

-Ben ouais, et toi?

-Nan, de l'autre coté il y a mes amis, j'étais en ballade et puis j'ai sentie une bonne odeur, je l'ai suivie et j'tai rencontré.

-Il y a d'autres personnes ici?

-Ouep, avec toi et moi compris on est cinq.

-J'suis sauvé!

-Mmh, c'est trop bon ce que tu cuisines! Je suis sûr que les autres vont adorer! Mais au fait pourquoi t'es là?

-J'ai balancé à la mer le second du navire sur lequel j'étais.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Il avait insulté de la pire manière qu'il soit la gente féminine, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça!

-Parce qu'il avait insulter 'la gente féminine'? T'es zarb! Mais si tu veux du féminin il y a Nami!

-Hein?

Avec un sourire énigmatique laissant supposer qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, le brun se leva et le tira par le bras, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

Ils coururent au bord de l'eau, longeant les cotes du petit ilot, leurs pieds soulevant des mottes de sables collantes qui s'accrochaient et s'infiltraient dans leurs chaussures.

Luffy s'autorisa à ralentir l'allure lorsque l'ombre d'un navire se dessina face à eux.

-Hé, Luf', qui est ce que tu nous ramènes?

-Un certain Sanji Black!

Les sourcils du mec au long nez se froncèrent à l'entente de son nom et avec un regard lourd de sens envers le brun il dénoua l'échelle en bois permettant d'accéder au pont.

Après avoir hésiter quelques secondes, Sanji suivit à sa suite le gamin et posa le pied sur le bateau avec une sorte de pressentiment dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la cause.

-Salut, moi c'est Ussop.

Il lui tendit la main et le blond la serra un peu déstabilisé par l'aura se dégageant des deux garçons.

Les paroles de l'homme du port lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, un homme au long nez et un gamin surexcité, son coeur se stoppa quand un autre au regard sévère sortit d'une des cabines.

-Excusez moi, est ce qu'i votre bord une jeune femme aux cheveux roux?!

Son coeur ne battait plus avec régularité, son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, et quand un sourire étira les lèvres des deux bruns, un poids dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'importance s'envola de ses épaules endoloris.

-Deuxième cabine à gauche.

_2024_

Sanji hésita quelques secondes puis prenant son courage à deux mains, s'avança vers l'avant du bateau un bol de bouillon dans les mains.

Il s'accroupit à coté du couple et le tendit à Zoro qui sans rien dire l'accepta allant même jusqu'à esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le blond dévia son regard sur la forme recroquevillée sur les genoux du sabreur et réprimant le besoin de le toucher il se releva et retourna dans la cuisine où le reste de l'équipage s'était attablé.

-Alors?

-Alors rien, il va essayer de le faire manger.

Il s'installa au coté de Nami et entoura d'un bras sa fine taille.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il faudrait forcer le capitaine à se nourrir! L'exclamation de Francky se perdit dans le silence pesant établis entre eux, et pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne ne dit un mot.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-C'est a dire?

-On attend patiemment que les gens qui sont à sa poursuite nous rattrapes ou on agit?

-Chère navigatrice, navré de t'apprendre que nous ne voyons pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.

-C'est pas vrais! Vous n'écoutiez pas tout l'heure?! Quand Luffy s'est réveiller il parlait à un type, Lucci je crois, et apparemment ce serait lui qui l'aurait séquestre pendant quatre ans, si j'en crois ce qu'il a laisser filtrer, cet homme, et peut être d'autres, ont essayé de lui arracher des informations sur… Rafltel.

-Et c'est quoi Raftel?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache Chopper!?

-Hé, ne lui cris pas dessus!

-Mais attend, quelque chose cloche, il y a quatre ans, Luffy a disparus après le combat contre Kuma.

-Ce n'est pas si sur, nous étions tous inconscient et c'est à notre réveil qu'il avait disparus.

-Kuma aussi n'était plus là.

-Oui mais peut être nous pensant tous mort était il partis, quelqu'un en aurait alors profitez pour enlever Luffy.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Un capitaine Corsaire laissant l'équipage au chapeau de paille à moitié mort dans la nature?! Et puis, pourquoi ces gens en aurait eu seulement après Luffy? Nous avons tous notre tête mise à prix que je sache!

-Alors ça voudrait dire, que tout était manigancé d'avance.

-Par qui et pourquoi? Nous sommes arrivé à Shabondy en suivant le Log Pose, à moins que quelqu'un ai réussi à tracer notre trajectoire, le gouvernement et personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir où nous nous rendrons.

-Mais l'ile était tout prés des bases de la marine.

-Et si Kuma avait livré Luffy à ce fameux Lucci?

-Pour de l'argent?

-Plutôt un arrangement, en fait tous s'expliquerai si ce Lucci faisait lui aussi partis du gouvernement.

-Yohoho, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi nous on nous a laissé en plan.

-T'aurais p'têtre préféré être à sa place?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, nous sommes nous aussi des criminelles alors pourquoi ne nous a t'on pas arrêté?

-Brook marque un point.

-Ah parce que maintenant c'est un jeu, on comptabilise les scores!?

-C'était façon de parler!

-Pour dire ce genre de chose autant la garder fermer!

-Oh mais ça va avec toi, comment tu nous parles!?

-La ferme!

Tous se tournèrent vers Vivi, ses mains avec lesquelles elle venait de frapper la table étaient serraient contre sa poitrine et ses épaules se secouaient à intervalle irrégulier. Ses longues mèches bleutées tombaient sur son visage les empêchants de voir l'expression de son visage qu'ils devinaient torturé au ton employé.

-Fermez là tous! Vous avez pas honte de vous disputez maintenant, alors qu'on vient juste de le retrouver!? On devrais tous être unis, pas entrain de se crier dessus! On s'en fout pour l'instant de savoir qui, quoi et comment! l'important c'est qu'on soit enfin tous ensemble! Alors les premiers que j'entends se disputer ou s'engueuler, je vous jure je les étrangle!

En larme elle contourna la rangée de chaise et disparus dans sa cabine.

Sur le pont au même moment, Luffy ouvrait la bouche pour recevoir une nouvelle cuillerée de bouillon qu'il avala sans rechigner.

-Tu en veux encore?

-Non, c'est bon.

Zoro déposa le bol vide à sa gauche et repris le plus jeune contre lui.

Ses jambes perpendiculaire au siennes, Luffy installer de coté contre son torse enfouissit son visage dans son cou, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur musquée et métallique du plus vieux.

-Zoro…

-Je suis là.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et raffermit sa prise sur son maigre corps.

-J'ai peur.

-Je suis là.

-Et si tu n'étais qu'une illusion?

Il se recula un peu et caressa du bout des doigts le menton, l'arrête du nez, et les lèvres du sabreur qui emprisonna sa main dans la sienne, embrassant la paume avec douceur.

-Et si tu n'étais encore qu'un rêve?

-Et si tu cessais de dire des bêtises plus grosse que toi?

-Prouve le moi, prouve moi que tu es bien Zoro.

-Et comment veux tu que je m'y prenne?

-Embrasse moi.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et toute son attention se focalisa sur les lèvres entre ouverte qui le tentait plus que de raison. L'envie était si forte, mais la peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler l'était aussi, après tout, il avait était privé de lui pendant quatre longues années, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter émotionnellement. Avant sa disparition, il n'était jamais resté plus de trois mois sans se voir.

Il prit en coupe son visage et approcha sa bouche de la sienne, Luffy ferma les yeux et frissonna en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres, mais au moment où il s'attendait à les sentirent contre les siennes, elles dérivèrent à son front.

-Je t'aime.

Il fixa avec de grands yeux surpris le visage le surplombant et sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, les larmes s'écoulèrent d'elles même le long de ses joues.

Il pleura un moment dans les bras de son homme s'abreuvant de cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manquer. Quand enfin il se calma, il lui demanda d'appeler les autres.

Un éclat de voix plus tard, les huit membres de l'équipage étaient réunies en cercle autour d'eux.

-Les amis, nous sommes en danger. Je vous dois quelques informations, mais pour le moment, la priorité est de ne pas nous faire repérer. Nami, je suis désolé mais il va falloir sceller le Log.

-Quoi?! Mais comment nous…

-Nous devons rester en mer jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Si nous accostons, nous sommes perdue.

-Qui fuyons nous?

Il se tourna vers Robin et son regard se fit glacial.

-Des gens avec lesquels, il y a des années, nous avions déjà eu affaire, le CP9.

-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent ils en coeur.

-Mais je croyais qu'on les avaient achevés!?

-Les précédents oui, mais le CP9 s'est reconstitué et ils n'ont pas les même objectif que leurs prédécesseurs.

-Ils en ont après ce Raftel?

-Raftel et la volonté du D. En d'autre terme après moi.

-J'ai du mal à tous saisir, t'es entrain de nous dire, que les tarés qui t'ont enlevé sont les nouveaux CP9, qu'ils en ont après des informations que tu détient et dont nous même n'avons aucune connaissance?

-Oui.

-Et est ce que nous pourrions être mis au courant maintenant!?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais le plus important à retenir, c'est que le CP9 et nous avons le même objectif. Le One Piece.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, je ne recherche que l'AMELIORATION, c'est surtout le but de mon inscription ici.**

**Honnêtement je pense que le principal défaut de ce texte c'est le trop plein de fioritures, mais je ne peux pas m'en ****empêcher.**

**Je met dans mes écrits toujours trop de détails, et cela gâche parfois mes phrases. Mais la raison pour laquelle les mots sont toujours en sur population, c'est que lorsque je suis prise dans mon élan, les images sont si net dans ma tête et parfois si parfaite que je souhaite vraiment les partager avec vous, presque jusqu'à vous faire intégrer la scène!**

**Après concernant l'orthographe... J'ai fait des progrès! Mais si! Un peu quand même!**

**Bref, à dans une éternité tous le monde!**


	6. Chapitre 5 Chopper

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai respectée le pari que je m'étais faites, publier le jour de mon anniv'.**

**Vous savez ce que c'est le pire quand on a 15 ans? C'est les examens qui arrivent et qui te pourrissent le moral, heureusement que moi je suis un génie à la base, ça me permet de passer au dessus de tout ça! Comment ça un controle surprise de maths pour demain? Pas de ****problème! Je vais employer la méthode de tout génie qui se respecte, hin hin, voulez savoir?**

**Beh rendez vous en fin de chapt'!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

_Chopper_

Il avait peur.

Il avait peur et mal aussi. La douleur transperçait sa peau telle un millième de petite aiguille s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans sa chair et quand il pensait être arrivé au summum de son supplice, le mal revenait mordre encore plus ardemment!

Il sentait quelque chose naitre en lui, une sorte de boule de chaleur électrique qui grossissait dans son coeur et s'insinuait dans ses veines. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se refermaient le temps d'un cris et ses mirettes injectées de sang ne voyaient qu'un monde sale, taché d'un blanc trop lumineux qui le rendait aveugle.

Il y avait de l'agitations autour de lui, d'autres hurlements faisaient échos au sien. Il voulait que tout cesse, il voulait sa maman, il voulait rentrer à la maison! Qui étaient ces hommes qui l'avaient attaché à cette table et qui lui faisaient si mal!?

Assez, assez, assez!

Quelque chose explosa dans son organisme, et puis ce fut le noir.

Quand il revint à lui, il était sur ses pieds et ne se souvenait avoir un jour était si grand. Sans comprendre il regarda autour de lui et l'horreur de la scène fut-elle que la bile lui monta à la gorge et souilla le plancher recouvert par les globules rouges peint sur les murs et sur son corps.

Il hurla, encore plus fort, encore plus désespérément! _A l'aide, quelqu'un, à l'aide! _Mais personne ne venait, il eu beau fermer les yeux à s'en faire mal, les cadavres démembrés autour de lui ne disparaissaient pas.

L'odeur acre et métallique de la mort l'étouffait et devenant fous, il envoya valser les tables d'opérations déjà renversés sur le sol, avec de violents coup de pieds, d'une force qu'il ne possédait pas.

Ses mains qui pesaient plus lourdes s'accrochèrent à son crâne anormalement poilu que d'habitude. Avec des yeux d'enfant perdu dans la foule, il chercha quelque chose à quoi s'accrochait, une porte de sortie à ce cauchemar. Mais il ne croisa qu'un miroir.

Cette bête dont parlaient les enfants de sa classe et qui se tairait au fin fond des montagnes, ensevelis sous la neige, coincée dans la glace, venait de reprendre vie et elle se dressait devant lui dans ce miroir où _il _aurait du apparaitre.

_-Non, s'il vous plait, non, mon Dieu…. _

Mais Dieu n'existe pas, ou bien fit il le sourd face à cette créature tout droit venue des enfers. Chopper avait neuf ans lorsque le monde le mit en dehors de son cycle et qu'il devint le monstre recueilli par le cirque Zoan, le fabuleux cirque des cerisiers en fleur!

_Venez admirer nos beaux chevaux aux pelages couleurs des neiges et nos incroyables acrobates, sans oublier notre numéros inoubliable, messieurs, dames, LA BÊTE! _

_1986_

Les vitres vibraient sous la pression du vent que le train pourfendait dans sa lente progression à travers la ville des lumières.

La mer s'étendait en contre bas et le coude posé contre le rebord, le menton appuyé contre sa paume, Chopper veillait, ses paupières pesaient lourds mais le sommeil ne semblait pas décider à l'emporter contrairement à ses camarades qui étendus chacun dans leurs cabines profitaient des biens faits de la nuit.

Cette nuit encore un cauchemar l'avait éveillé, il en faisait beaucoup ces temps ci, et toujours lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient et qu'un cris mourrait dans sa gorge, ses mains s'agrippaient à son corps et la fourrure sous ses doigts lui rappelait que les cauchemars qui le hantait, n'étaient rien de plus que des souvenirs d'une vie passée.

Il soupira et se rallongea essayant de caler sa respiration à celle d'Ussop qui ronflait sur la couchette voisine à la sienne.

Chopper entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se tendit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il reconnut bien vite leur visiteur nocturne à l'odeur.

La mer et le soleil mêlés, un mélange frais et unique, sa vie avait commencée avec cette odeur, avec Luffy.

Ce dernier contourna les fringues et livres qu'Ussop et lui avait laissé trainer et s'allongea à ses cotés soulevant la couverture et se glissant contre lui.

-Je savais que tu dormais pas!

Même dans l'obscurité, le sourire du brun rayonnait et le calmait.

-Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais debout?

-Je me ballade, on y va?

-Aller où?

-Fais moi confiance!

Se relevant, Luffy l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la chambre.

-Luffy qu'est ce que tu fous?!

Avec un éclat de rire contenus, le brun qui l'avait guidé jusqu'au fond du train, tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée de la porte du fond, et sans que Chopper n'ait pu esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement, il se retrouva dehors, le vent lui sifflant dans les oreilles et sans la poigne de Luffy autour de son sabot, il serait tombé dans l'eau.

Il tenta de se faire entendre en hurlant pour couvrir le vent, mais l'ignorant toujours les lèvres étiré en un sourire trop grand, Luffy l'enjoignit d'un geste à le suivre. Il se laissa plus ou moins forcer à escalader une petite échelle en fer, la curiosité jouant aussi, et bien évidement se retrouver en pleine nuit sur le toit d'un train à de quoi être… Déconcertant.

-Luffy!? Implorât il en essayent de garder l'équilibre, les secousses du train ne semblait au contraire ne pas gênait le moins du monde son amis qui à l'aise bien droit sur ses pieds, regardait droit devant lui.

-Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-On aurait pu ouvrir une fenêtre!

Un simple rire lui parvint, mais par ce rire Chopper compris pourquoi il était ici.

Il s'approcha tant bien que mal du brun qui s'était assis et l'attendait l'air réjouis, ses mèches dansant et se secouant dans tous les sens.

-Luffy, est ce que toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars.

Il le regarda avec ses yeux onyx impénétrable et Chopper baissa les siens, l'expression penaude.

-Ben non, toi t'es Luffy, t'es invincible.

Il l'avait juste murmuré et pourtant comme s'il l'avait lu sur ses lèvres, Luffy le contredit avec un calme que Chopper ne lui voyait que très rarement.

-Moi aussi j'ai un passé, et parfois il rejoint mes nuits. Moi aussi j'ai des regrets, et j'ai peur parfois. Mais bon, j'ai Zoro, je vous ai vous, tu nous à nous. Je ne suis pas invincible, je suis fort, mais même les plus braves ont le droit de pleurer parfois.

Le vent ne criait plus, comme si au son de sa voix, il s'était atténué pour l'écouter parler.

Sa tête s'affaissa et ses paupières battirent frénétiquement, cherchant à balayer ses larmes inutiles, à quoi bon pleurer, ce n'est pas ça qui lui rendra son apparence originel. Depuis le temps il aurait du le savoir.

De ses bras élastiques, Luffy entoura la taille du petit renne et le ramena sur ses genoux le serrant contre son torse.

-Je sais que ça fait mal. Les souvenirs sont les pires ennemis de l'homme, bons ou mauvais, ça te rappelle toujours ces parties de ta vie que tu as perdus et laissé derrière toi, les choix, les trucs cons que tu as fait. Et puis ça s'effritent, ça sème l'incertitude, et ça fout parfois de sacré mal de tête. Nous notre chance c'est que notre vie on l'a recommencée, on a pas eu besoin de se dire qu'on avait tout foutus en l'air et qu'on avait plus le temps de tout réparer, nous des souvenirs, ils nous en restent encore pleins à construire, ensemble. Il existe des blessures qu'ont ne peut pas soigner Chopper, et ça s'appelle les souvenirs.

Le soulevant dans ses bras, Luffy le reconduisit à sa chambre et tout le long du chemin, il lui parla doucement à l'oreille et bercé par sa voix, Chopper s'assoupit sa tête contre sa poitrine brulante, écoutant un coeur vieux de plusieurs siècles.

_Le sang qui sort et entre dans les artères cause des pulsions se dispersant dans chaque partie du corps._

Murmurait il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Le sang est la source de nos vie trop injustement coulée._

Alors Chopper se fit une promesse, il se jura à lui même qu'il ferait tout pour que ce coeur ne cesse jamais de battre, il travaillerait encore plus, jusqu'à devenir le meilleure médecin de tous les temps! Quoi que Luffy ou les autres aient, quoi qu'ils accomplissent, qu'importe la plaie, il serait toujours là pour la refermer, comme Luffy qui tentait d'anesthésiait la sienne.

Il l'entendait vaguement parler, il était entrain de lui raconter quelque chose, il essaya de se concentrer mais seulement des bribes lui parvenait, le sommeil se montrent persistant.

_J'étais seul….. Pourtant elle…. Et il…. Parce que Sabo avait… Et puis, elle…. Raftel était…._

Il ferma les yeux.

_2024_

Des siècles plus tard, ses yeux se rouvrent et le souvenir s'évapore dans l'air, accompagné des volutes de fumée, s'échappant des lèvres entre ouverte du blond.

-Sanji arrête de fumer dans l'infirmerie.

L'ignorant, il tira une nouvelle bouffée et la souffla lentement sans quitter des yeux le médecin.

-C'est quoi ton problème?!

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

-Pardon?

-Joue pas l'innocent, qu'est ce que tu caches Chopper?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Toi et Robin savaient quelque chose et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

-T'es parano.

-Et toi tu me mens.

-T'a qu'a demander à Robin elle te dira la même chose!

-Comme si j'allais aller déranger Robin chérie pour quelque chose que tu peux très bien me donner.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux!?

-La vérité. Qu'est ce que vous savez que nous ignorons?

Le médecin soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, jouant avec son stéthoscope. Il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ce que Sanji voulais, Sanji l'obtenait.

-Il y a quatre ans, quand on s'est tous séparé pour essayer de le retrouver, j'ai atterris sur une ile, Piaf, pour faire court, il s'y trouvait une bibliothèque central avec des milliers de livres. De ma vie jamais je n'avais vu autant de livre réunis au même endroit. J'y suis resté une année et j'en ai découvert un sur l'histoire du monde, je le gardais pour plus tard parce qu'il est assez impressionnant. Mais quand Luffy nous a parlé de Raftel, je me suis souvenu avoir déjà vu ce mot en le survolant, alors avec Robin on a cherchés.

-Et donc?

-Il existe une légende, Raftel est une ile, l'ile des Dieux, d'après ce qui est écrit sur ce livre, c'est là bas qu'est né le premier homme, Gold Roger.

-Hein?! Mais Gold Roger est le diable en personne! Cet homme a exterminer plus de la moitié de cette planète!

-C'était il y a mille ans, à sa mort, il est dit que son âme aura était emprisonné quelque part dans quelque chose et tous porte à croire qu'elle est emprisonné sur Raftel. Robin et moi avons élaborée une théorie mais…

-Chopper.

-Et si le One Piece était l'âme du démon Roger?

-Tu es entrain de sous entendre que depuis toutes ces années nous sommes à la recherche de ça? C'est ridicule!

-C'est une théorie comme une autre! Sanji, et si c'était vrai?

-Et sur quoi vous basez vous?!

-Sur les mensonges de notre capitaine!

-Quoi?

-On ne sait rien de lui, rien du tout! D'où il vient, qui il était, quel âge il a, qui lui a donné l'immortalité?! Et si lui aussi il venait de Raftel? C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le livre, des Dieux naissent là bas! Cette fois je me base sur un souvenir, il m'en a déjà parlé j'en suis sur maintenant, il l'a dit un jour!

-C'est n'importe quoi! Luffy, un Dieu? Je sais combien tu l'admires mais tu exagères!

-Chopper n'a pas tort, le passé de Luffy-san n'est pas très clair et il émane de lui quelque chose de fort, une aura presque céleste.

-Brook?!

-On appelle ça le Haki, une présence céleste et unique que seul quelques élus ont la chance de posséder.

-Robin?!

La bouche apparut sur le mur esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et l'oeil qui venait d'éclore se tourna vers le squelette jusqu'alors caché dans le placard.

-Vous nous espionniez?!

-Cette conversation me concerne autant que vous deux.

-Et moi je faisais une petite sieste.

Les poings de Sanji se fermèrent et se rouvrirent et une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe. Une de ses mais se leva prêt à frapper le vide mais il la retint et se détourna ouvrant la porte sur Ussop accroupit un verre contre l'oreille.

-Je vois que nous sommes presque tous là, si il y a quelqu'un sous le lit, je t'en prie sort! Quand à vous deux, vous devriez avoir honte de penser de tels infamies!

-Et qu'avons nous dit de mal?

-Le silence parle pour vous! Le One Piece ne peut pas être une âme déchue, que gagnerait Luffy ou le CP9 à la délivrer.

-Ca, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée s'achevait à bord du Sunny à la dérive.

Nami ruminait encore le scellement de son Log, depuis toujours elle naviguait en suivant la petite aiguille magnétique, et aujourd'hui elle se guidait aux vents et en suivant de vieux cadrans de navigation qu'elle avait retrouvée dans les cales.

Elle ne comprit pas le renfermement de Sanji, il ne lui adressa pas un mot de toute la soirée et quand elle tenta de lui parler il l'envoya paitre. Vexée, elle sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte et arpenta de long en large le pont essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ussop était introuvable, Zoro veillait sur Luffy qui sommeillait, Francky ronflait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, le squelette jouait un air triste dans la salle de musique, Robin s'était évaporer, Vivi ne voulait plus voir personne et Chopper…

En parlant de Chopper , une aspirine ne serait pas un luxe.

Elle prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et s'étonna de la trouver éclairée. A travers le hublot, elle promena son regard à travers la pièce et son coeur se serra quand elle y vit le petit médecin assis à son bureau le regard vague, son chapeau entre ses mains. Il était en pleine réflexion et elle hésita à le déranger, elle se décida à entrer lorsque le sillon d'une larme se traça sur la joue pelucheuse du petit renne.

En voyant entrer sa maman de substitution, Chopper esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se laissa serrer contre ce corps de femme si chaud.

L'odeur de Nami avait elle aussi la capacité de l'apaiser, il se sentit mieux et s'accrocha à son cou.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Choppi?

Il grimaça et lui donna un coup de coude boudeur, il avait horreur de ce surnom donné par une petite fille complètement folle, qui avait essayer de l'acheter dans un parc d'attraction, où ils s'étaient échouaient un jour.

-Je suis juste fatigué.

-Aller vient, on va aller se faire deux chocolats chauds, je crois qu'il reste même de la guimauve!

-Je préférerait de la barbapapa…

* * *

Une fois attablé une tasse fumante devant lui, Chopper consentit à lui faire part de ses angoisses.

-Tu sais Nami, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on reverrait plus jamais Luffy.

-Moi aussi. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui te chiffonnes?

-Je crois qu'il nous a mentis.

-Le soir où il nous a parler du CP9?

-Oui, mais aussi avant, il..

-Attend! S'il te plait, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ne lui en veut pas, c'est son choix.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit! Il sait tout de nous! Il sait tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie avant vous! Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de savoir nous aussi!?

-Parce que c'est son choix Chopper. Il en souffre tous les jours crois moi.

-C'est pas juste.

-Tu te comporte comme un bébé.

-Bah j'en ai marre des secrets! Je pensais que personne n'en avait pour personne dans ce bateau!

-J'ai des secrets moi, et toi aussi je paris.

-Peut être mais c'est pas pareil! J'ai jamais caché à quelqu'un mon passé, j'ai tout raconté!

-Rien ne t'y obligeait.

-Ah! Donc c'est moi qui est tort, j'en ai marre!

-Chopper attend!

-Mais attendre quoi, Nami? Je veux des réponses moi, c'est fatiguant de vivre dans le mensonge!

-J'ai les ai pas toutes mais je sais une chose, j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un un jour, et je pense qu'elle détient l'une des pièces du puzzle.

_1817_

La nuit s'est établie sur terre et dans ses rues sombres, marche ou plutôt courre une silhouette, glissant contre les murs et se joignant aux ombres, tentant d'échapper au traqueur qui l'a prise en charge.

Nami pense lui avoir échapper, elle voit l'hôtel qui se dessine à deux pas et elle accélère, sa respiration n'a plus de rythme, le sang bat à ses tempes, et elle a peur.

Malgré la situation, elle se sent revivre, depuis combien de temps n'a t'elle pas ressentie ç'là? La peur! C'est existant, et d'un coté elle doit avouer qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle, à quand remonte son dernier bain de sang? Bien qu'elle n'est pas besoin d'hémoglobine pour vivre, le sang humain est une luxure et un plaisir offert par l'immortalité, et elle ne cache à personne son désir de s'en abreuver. Car donner la mort, c'est plus sexe que de donner la vie, et putain elle adore.

Elle ne peut pas se contenir plus longtemps et éclate de rire.

L'ombre a finis par la rattraper et lui barre la route, c'est une femme et elle se dresse droite devant elle.

Nami entend les accrocs d'un souffle et se demande vaguement laquelle d'entre elles est à bout, et même s'il s'agit d'elle, Nami ne compte pas ce dégonfler, elle se battra.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me suivre? Tu veux un orthographe?

-C'est toi Nami la chatte voleuse?

-Peut être bien, mais si ça t'intéresse j'ai d'autres surnoms beaucoup plus lubriques…

Titiller son assaillant n'est jamais la meilleure chose à faire, mais Nami est Nami, et personne ne la changera.

Déjà, ses mains remontent le long de sa jupe et cherchent son Climat-Tact. C'est avec effarement qu'elle le voit tourner entre les mains gantées de l'inconnue.

-Mais que…

-Tu fais partis de l'équipage au chapeau de paille?

-Ho, si c'est la tête de mon capitaine que vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours rêver, faudra me passer sur le corps, gamine.

Sans comprendre comment, elle se fit plaquer dos contre un mur et sa mâchoire claqua et se crispa quand une main enserra sa nuque.

-Attention à comment tu me parles, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je veux des informations, votre capitaine quel âge a t'il?

-Qu'est ce que…

-Répond!

Et sa volonté s'évanouit.

-17 ans.

Visiblement déboussolée, sa poigne se desserra et elle recula comme touché par un coup.

-Alors il a grandis… Mon Dieu, il doit tellement avoir changé aujourd'hui…

-C'est quoi votre problème?! Vous voulez quoi?!

-Dis m'en plus!

-Hein!?

-Comment est il? Est ce qu'il est heureux? D'où vous connaissez vous, combien êtes vous? Est ce qu'il…

-Oh hé! Du calme l'hystérique, va falloir m'expliquer là!

-Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre fous mais je connais ce garçon, je le connais même très bien, j'ai besoin de toi, à ce qu'il parait tu es proche du chapeau de paille et tiens au fait vous êtes ensemble?

-Hein?! Bien sur que non! Je suis mariée madame!

-Me voilà soulagée.

-Comme si je pouvais être son type, lui s'est plutôt abdos et biceps, et avec son copain j'peux vous dire qu'il est servie.

-Pardon?

-Oups, j'en dit toujours trop! Ecoutez moi bien, si vous êtes une folle d'immortelle épris de mon capitaine va falloir vous faire une raison, il est pris et la place ne se libérera jamais alors laissez tomber.

Elle intercepta son arme qu'elle lui lançait, et le capuchon jusqu'alors rabattu sur son crâne retomba en arrière libérant une myriade de mèche noir et argent qui coulèrent sur les épaules de la frêle silhouette.

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire. Auriez vous une photos?

Ce n'était pas une trahison, il n'y avait pas d'ensorcellement, juste un pressentiment, un sentiment de déjà vu. Alors Nami lui tendit la photos qu'elle gardait contre son coeur, elle y était présente, dans les bras de Sanji une main dans celle d'Ussop, hurlant contre le sabreur qui soulevait telle une mariée le petit brun, les traits enjoués poussant un cris de surprise, qui résonnait jusqu'aux oreilles du contemplateur.

Quand l'inconnue la lui retendit, Nami secoua la tête et l'enjoignit à la garder.

-Nous nous reverrons, ne parlait de moi à personne, prenez soin de Luffy, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait disparus, mais Nami avait pourtant eue le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat d'argent dans son décolleter, s'y cachait entre les plis d'un chemisier, un pendentif qu'elle avait souvent l'occasion de contempler.

Quand elle revint à l'hôtel, elle ne dit pas un mot, et se fit réprimander pour son retard et avec les événements qui suivirent elle n'eue plus le temps d'y penser allant presque à oublier.

Le cirque Zoan, la rencontre avec Chopper, sa capture chez le directeur Wapol, l'étrange virus qu'on lui avait injecté, la guérison, la libération, le sacrifice de la vieille Kureha, et le recrutement du petit médecin.

Mais un éclat argenter lui rappelait en permanence un autre qu'elle avait un soir aperçus dans le décolleté d'une femme.

Le mystère resta entier.

2024

Quatre ans plutôt, la scène aurait était tout autre. Les choses se seraient passé vite, ou peut être sensuellement, avec force tout en gémissement et en cris.

Les larmes n'auraient pas eues ce gout amer, et le froid n'aurait pas était aussi mordant. En fait il n'y en aurait pas eu du tout, la salle de bain se serait transformer en un théâtre de dépravation, la clartés de l'eau n'aurait plus était et surtout, surtout, Luffy aurait souris.

Aujourd'hui s'était bel et bien différent, son brun si impudique et si gamin se tenait recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, se laissant déshabiller avec crainte, cachant des parties de son corps avec pudeur, détournant son regard du sien.

-Luffy, tout va bien, c'est moi, on est tous les deux là.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Zoro le souleva un peu et lui retira son bas de pyjama, avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements et de le porter dans la baignoire et de s'étendre à ses cotés.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps procura des frissons de plaisir au brun qui se blottit contre lui presque effrayer d'en ressentir.

-Retourne toi, je vais te laver les cheveux.

Tout en shampouinant, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et avec un sourire nostalgique il les laissa se frayer un chemin vers le présent.

Les bains de minuit, l'amour dans la salle de bain debout devant un miroir, les multiples positions découvertes dans cette même baignoire, l'eau qui jaillit, sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres sur sa peau, sur sa bouche sur son sexe.

Les mèches noirs collées contre ses joues, la douceur de ce corps trempés, le son de sa voix au parole si salace.

Ses lèvre se posèrent délicatement à la base de sa nuque et la transe prit fin quand dans un violent sursaut Luffy se retourna et le repoussa en tremblant.

-Luffy, je…

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, ne me touche pas…

-Mais je…

-Zoro, je vais me laver seul.

Il baissa la tête ravagé par la douleur.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis pas prêt.

-Je ne ferai rien, je te le promet, mais ne me repousse pas, je t'en supplie, bébé, c'est moi?

Un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres et Luffy l'attrapa par le menton tournant son visage face au sien.

-Je t'aime Zoro, laisse moi juste un petit peu de temps, il me faut du temps.

Ses lèvre se déposèrent avec tendresse sur sa joue et s'oubliant, ils s'enlacèrent et ses mains caressèrent son dos nus, comme autre fois. Sa tête se frotta contre les mèches folles et humide, comme autre fois. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son coeur se laissa bercé par celui qu'il aimait, comme autre fois.

Au même moment, dans la brume, un bateau perçait l'obscurité et se rapprochait du pavillon au chapeau de paille, le drapeau blanc du gouvernement barrer d'une croix noir surmontant le bâtiment, prêt à attaquer.

La guerre, le sang, l'humanité, Gold Roger, la Volonté du D, Raftel, Monkey D Luffy.

Quand Lucci voulait, Lucci obtenait.

_1817_

_-Ouaw! Hé ça va? t'es vachement amoché! Je m'appelle Luffy, ne t'en fait pas je ne te veux pas de mal. Hé! Mais t'es trop chou, j'en connais une qui va t'adorer! Par contre faudra rester loin de Sani, il cuisine super bien, mais il est pas clair… D'ailleurs t'es comestible?_

* * *

_-L'immortalité?_

_-L'immortalité! Yes sir! C'est simple, tu croques le fruit magique et boum t'es immortel! Pour la vie tu gardes l'apparence avec laquelle ta vie d'humain s'est terminé et si t'es chanceux, t'as un bonus, un pouvoir unique qui n'appartient qu'à toi! Je t'en aurait bien passé un, mais apparemment c'est déjà fait. Me dit pas que t'étais même pas au courant? Mais attention, ça veut pas pour autant dire qu'on est invincible, on est aussi sensible qu'un humain, 'fin p'tetre un peu moins, mais nous on a pas d'âge, on les traverses, un immortel est un voyageur qui cherchent à réaliser son rêve. Et toi Chopper quel est ton rêve?_

* * *

**Le secret? Vous prenez pas la tête et ayez un ami intellos! **

**Merci encore pour vos encouragement et vos remarques ça me va droit au coeur.**

**Pour l'instant, un lemon est impossible vu le contexte, mais je vous en promet un! Juré, craché!**

**Bref, à dans une éternité!**


	7. Chapitre 6 Nico Robin

**Depuis le début de l'aventure, ma fic a toujours était un peu gentillette, l'influence de Jormungand a rectifiée cela...**

**Plus de petite discussion tranquille, cette fois ça bouge, il y a de la baston, des opérations, des flingues, du sexe! YEAH! -Je plaisante à moitié-.**

**Bref, ça y est au bout de six chapitres ça bouge enfin! Je me suis éclatée cette fois, et devinez combien de temps ça m'a pris pour l'écrire, DEUX NUITS! **

**ALORS LECTEUR T'AS INTERET A KIFFER SINON JE VIENDRAI TE HANTER CETTE NUIT! OK?!**

**Ha ha ha, je plaisante -pas vraiment-, une nouvelle fois j'ai du recommencer trois fois ce chapitre, je ne suis jamais satisfaite! Bien que cette fois je sois assez contente du résultat..**

**Pour un chapitre je dois au moins avoir trois brouillons qui n'ont rien à voir avec celui que je poste ensuite! **

**Mais c'est ça qui est génial avec cette f****ic! Les possibilités de maniement sont infinis, je suis aveugle dans cette histoire moi, c'est elle qui commande!**

**Bah, sinon, merci beaucoup à tout le monde, ce qui ont pour habitude de me reviewer -ça me fait super, méga plaisir- et ceux qui vont le faire, -oui, toi là-.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

_Nico Robin_

_"Vous êtes cernés, n'opposez aucune résistance et rendez-vous!"_

-Maman, pourquoi le monsieur il cri dehors et pourquoi t'as fermée la porte, comment il va faire papa pour rentrer!?

Elle s'accroche à sa robe, tire dessus, essaie par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, qui les mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine, semble absorbée par les feuilles qui y sont éparpillées.

Par les stores fermées, les lumières glacials des gyrophares filtrent, cette voix d'homme et de multiples alarmes résonnent contre les murs de la petite maison que la famille Nico habitent depuis quatre ans.

Quatre belles années où les voisins de ce charmant quartier bourgeois ont pour habitude de saluer et de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec ces gens tout à fait ordinaire, dans cette ville qui ressemble en tout point à beaucoup d'autres.

Et pourtant, ce soir là, ces voisins, en robe de chambre, regardent abasourdis, les trois voitures de polices, garées devant le palier des Nico, ils écoutent sans comprendre, l'un des officiers, mégaphone au bord des lèvres, s'adresser aux Nico comme s'ils avaient affaire à des terroristes.

Et ces voisins qui supposent mille explications, tout juste sortis du lit, ne sont pas si loin de la vérités.

-Maman!

-Non, non, non, non, non, non! Répète en une litanie presque muette Olivia, ses mains enserrant ses longues mèches blondes décolorées.

Robin tire plus fort sur la robe bleue, arrivant enfin à capter l'attention de sa mère qui dardent sur elle, deux grands yeux emplis d'un effrois qui paralyse Robin.

-Maman?

Avec des gestes trop lent pour sembler normale, Olivia se baisse à sa hauteur, et du haut de ses huit ans, Robin regarde sans comprendre sa mère, enserrer ses petites mains dans les siennes moites de sueur.

-Ecoute moi bien ma chérie, Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, après ce décompte tu passeras par la porte de derrière et tu vas courir. Il faut que tu partes Robin, quoi qu'il arrive coure et surtout ne les laissent pas t'attraper. D'accord?

Les coups redoublèrent à la porte, et le bord des yeux noyés par les larmes, Robin esquissa l'ombre d'un acquiescement, mordant ses lèvres pour étouffer les sanglots qui s'accumulent dans sa gorge.

Olivia Nico dépose un baiser sur son front et repousse derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux noir.

-Maman, tu vas venir après, hein?

-Non Robin, maman et papa t'aiment très fort, mais ils ne reviendront pas, tu te souviens de l'oncle Sauro? Retrouve le et donne lui ça.

Elle passe autour de son cou, une fine chaine en or blanc, et redresse le menton de la petite fille pour l'avoir face à elle.

-Tu dois vivre Robin. Un jour tu comprendras, mais en attendant, n'oublie jamais ce que ton père et moi t'avons appris. Promet le moi!

_"Nous comptons jusqu'à trois, sortez de la maison ou…"_

-Tu es prête chérie?

Robin hoche doucement la tête et après un dernier regard vers sa mère, elle se tourne vers la porte au fond de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin de derrière, enfilant ses chaussures qu'elle avait laissée trainer.

-Un…

_"… Deux…"_

-Au revoir maman.

_1949_

La pluie tombait sans s'arrêter depuis plusieurs jours, ici c'était un véritable déluge et les routes étaient impraticables cause des inondations. Les autorités conseillaient à la population de rester chez elle et de ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, l'ile était passée sous zone rouge.

Vautrés sur le canapé de leur suite, Ussop et Chopper regardaient un film sans intérêt, par moment il s'interrompait comme l'électricité, et les deux avaient bien vite cessés d'y prêter attention. Les yeux presque clos, les mains oubliés au fond d'un paquet de chips ils ne bougeaient plus depuis au moins vingt minutes.

-Hé, Sanji, où est Luffy?

Ce dernier afféré dans la préparation du repas se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, frictionnant ses mains humides avec un torchon.

-Ma Nami chérie, cet idiot s'est enfermé dans la chambre avec Zoro.

-Avec la météo qu'on a pour ces vacances, il y a rien d'autre à faire… S'anima Ussop en riant grassement, joint par le cuisinier qui détourna les yeux de sa compagne qui le fusillait du regard.

-Combien de fois t'ai je dit et répétée qu'on étais pas en vacance!

Il hausse vaguement les épaules et se reconcentre sur le vieux poste.

Fulminant la jeune fille s'assied au comptoir-bar et prend presque rageusement la bière que Sanji dépose devant elle.

-Quel plaie!

-Il y a un problème ma Nami adorée?

-J'ai encore plein de chose à voir avec lui pour demain soir et si monsieur ne sors pas de son putain de lit, rien ne sera prêt à temps!

-La fameuse opération Nico? Demande Ussop du salon.

-Celle là même.

-Je suis sure que tu peux te débrouiller seule, tu es bien plus intelligente que cette tête de piaf.

-Ca c'est sûr, mais j'ai besoin de son aval, c'est lui qui commande je te rappelle.

-Ouais, ouais…

-De toute façon, du moment que le concert à lieu ce sera bon pour toi, n'est ce pas Nami?

-Ah Sanji, qu'est ce que tu sous entends, ne fait pas comme si ça ne te concernait pas.

-C'est vrais. De nous trois c'est toi qui sait le mieux manipuler le bétail.

-Oï, ne parlez pas d'eux comme ça.

Ussop qui a rejoint Nami lui lance un regard entendus et se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre, se penchant vers le cuisinier qui aligne des tomates sur le plan de travail face à eux.

-Et ce soir, qu'allons nous manger?

Le couteau s'abat d'un coup sur une tomate et du jus éclabousse sa joue.

-Du snypeur grillé.

Plus loin, au bout du couloir, un vase se brise au le sol. Une forme se redresse d'entre les couvertures froissées et regarde les dégâts sourcils froncés.

-Fais plus attention, Luffy…

-C'est pas comme si tu tenais à ce machin.

-Evite de tout casser quand même.

-On s'en fout de toute façon et au lieu de t'occuper du mobilier, occupe toi de moi…

Ses bras presse sa taille contre la sienne et ses lèvres l'embrasse dans le cou, Zoro sourit et reprend là où il s'était arrêté.

-Allez viens…

-Déjà?

-Allez…

Zoro se redresse un peu et embrassant ses cuisses qu'il vient de poser sur ses épaules, il s'éloigne et fait d'un geste brusque s'entrechoquer leurs corps, arrachant un cris de bienvenue à l'autre.

-Tu étais si pressé que ça?

-Tu me connais non? J'aime pas quand ça traine en longueur…

Il lui vole un baiser et gémit faiblement contre ses lèvres.

-Mais ouais, tu parles.

-Anh!

Plus tard, un briquet laisse entrevoir une faible lueur dans la chambre plongée dans la semi obscurité bleutée, d'un ciel en pleur.

Des cheveux de jais se secoues de droite à gauche et un regard capte l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

-Luffy.

Zoro ouvre ses bras et il se refuge contre lui, pressant son front contre son épaule. Il tend la main et lui prend la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts. Il en inspire une longue bouffée qu'il rejette en pincant les lèvres.

-Ne fume pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me tuera.

-Peut être mais je n'aime pas.

-Tu t'y feras.

Il grogne et raffermit sa prise sur son frêle corps.

-L'opération commence demain, on devrait dormir.

-Je ne peux pas. Luffy lui rend sa cigarette et désigne du menton le ciel.

-Je ne dors pas les soirs de pleine lune.

-On ne peut pas la voire avec tous ces nuages noirs, tu peux dormir tranquille.

-Je ne peux peut être pas la voire, mais je sais qu'elle est là. Ca ne change donc rien.

Zoro soupir et écrase le bâton d'essence contre le mur jetant le mégot plus loin.

-De toute façon tu les allume toujours pour moi, c'est comme si tu m'y incitait.

-J'ai trop peur que tu te brules en le faisant toi même.

Luffy gonfle les joues et lui pince le bras.

-Comme si…

-Tu es prêt pour demain? Demande finalement Luffy après quelques minutes de silence.

Zoro baisse la tête et souffle dans ses mèches désordonnées.

-Je suis toujours prêt.

-A tuer?

-Je m'y suis habituer.

-Dis pas ça s'il te plait.

-Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre?

-Rien tait toi…

Zoro embrasse son crâne et le serre plus fort.

-Le plan se passera sans accroc.

-C'est un plan de Nami, comment pourrait il en avoir?

-D'ailleurs en parlant de cette furie, je crois qu'elle nous appelles…

-Oh merde!

Luffy rabat la couette sur leurs tête à l'instant où la porte s'ouvre en un grand fracas.

-Monkey D Luffy! Hurle t'elle en faisant voler les draps à travers la pièce.

Zoro soupire et se tourne sur le coté, déjà prêt à dormir alors que son compagnon se fait jeter dans la salle de bain et asperger par le jet d'eau glacé.

-AAAAAHHH!

-T'avez qu'à prendre tes responsabilités s'péce de chef à deux balles!

Enfin quand Nami retourne dans la cuisine, Luffy ressort de la douche en titubant et s'habit en quatrième vitesse dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

-Enfoiré!

Les draps s'agitent, dessous on est entrain de se marrer.

Se promettant à lui même de lui faire payer sa trahison, Luffy rejoint la cuisine en frictionnant ces bras qu'il a couvert avec un vieux sweat de Zoro.

-Est ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait?

-Pour l'instant rien et c'est bien ça le problème.

Il prend place à ses cotés et savoure le chocolat chaud que Sanji vient de déposer face à lui.

-Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Depuis deux jours au moins! Heureusement que j'ai pensée à en faire des copies papier, l'ordis nous a lâché.

-Ca va poser problème?

-On se débrouillera sans, on va jouer avec la vieille méthode.

-Oh, ça risque d'être drôle…

-Ca va l'être!

La tasse au bord des lèvres, Luffy parcourt les document que Nami lui a mit dans la main.

Il sourit pour lui même en parcourant le dossier de leur cible de demain.

-Nico Robin… J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer!

-Eh bien pas moi! Cette fille est une psychopathe, on raconte qu'elle a fait un carnage dans la ville de son enfance. Plus de deux cents victimes et elle n'avait que huit ans! Tu te rend compte?!

-La classe!

-On dit que c'est après l'exécution de ses parents qu'elle a pété les plombs.

-Et qui c'était?

-Apparemment des terroristes, mais l'affaire est très flous, une partie de l'histoire a disparus.

-Trop, trop classe…

-Eh ne perds pas de vue l'objectif principal!

-T'inquiète et fait moi confiance.

-Ca j'ai un peu de mal…

Il s'esclaffe et avalant une gorgée, il reporte son attention sur la brunette aux yeux bleus qui le fixe d'un air vide sur la photos imprimée du document.

-Nico Robin, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Quelque part, ailleurs, bien loin de ces poursuivants que la jeune fille ne suppose même pas, elle regarde dissimulée dans l'ombre, une autre jeune fille, front pressé contre la vitre qui lui souris faiblement du haut de son troisième étage.

Robin elle ne sourit pas, ses lèvres sont tracées en une ligne horizontal qui depuis bien longtemps n'a plus flanché.

Elle évalue la distance, c'est risquée, la pluie ne facilitera rien bien au contraire.

Et pourtant elle tente le coup.

Trempée, essoufflée, mais en fin face à elle, Robin ouvre ses bras et se moquant de l'eau qui dégouline le long de ses vêtements, la jeune fille se jette contre elle.

-Je t'attendais…

-Je sais.

Robin la détache d'elle et essuie du dos de sa main l'eau qui glisse de sa joue.

C'est une larme.

-Vivi.

Elle relève la tête et lui sourie. La jeune princesse la conduit vers son lit et la débarrasse de ses loques trempées.

Plus tard, ces deux corps qui se sont unis se séparent et chacune d'un coté du lit elles se font faces.

L'une souris toujours, l'autre ne laisse rien transparaître.

-Demain soir je te tuerai.

Si la jeune fille est surprise ou effrayée, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre, elle hoche simplement la tête et ferme les yeux.

Robin se relève et se rhabille, elle n'a que faire de ces vêtements mouillés qui lui collent à la peau et la font frissonner, quelque chose de bien plus lourd la retarde dans son départ.

-All Sunday?

C'est le nom qu'elle lui a donnée, parce qu'avant, elle avait pour habitude de venir seulement le dimanche.

-Est ce qu'au moins… Est ce que tu m'as aimée?

Robin ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se retourne, s'approche, prend son visage en coupe et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jour se lève lentement, et les protagonistes de la valse de ce soir se préparent.

La jeune princesse est tirée du lit par ses employés de maison qui la prépare et l'encourage à se prélasser dans un bon bain, vantant joyeusement certain parti présent ce soir, elle participe à ces commérages comme si de rien était, comme si elle ignorait que le lendemain elle ne serait plus là pour parler de tel ou tel personne et qu'au contraire elle serait le centre des discussions. Bien sûr, la femme de chambre qui change ses draps, ne peut pas se douter de ce qu'ils ont abrités cette nuit et d'autres encore. Et cela la fait doucement rire tandis qu'on brosse ses longs cheveux d'un noir presque bleus.

Ailleurs, six autres personnes attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner savourent les chaud rayons d'un soleil qui s'est fait désirer ces derniers jours. Quel ironie, alors que tout ce joue ce soir, le beau temps revient en traitre, c'est ce que constate Ussop tout en se battant pour récupérer la confiture.

Encore ailleurs, Nico Robin, savoure son premier café de la journée, elle aussi, surprise par ce soleil qui sèche ses vêtements, pendus au balcon du minuscule appartement dans lequel elle vit depuis un an.

Un an depuis que son employeur lui a demandé d'oeuvrer contre la famille Nefertari, elle s'est infiltrée dans la garde et c'est de cette manière qu'elle a rencontrée la princesse.

Après ça? Elle ne sais plus trop, mais un soir elle s'est retrouvée dans sa chambre et la princesse ne l'a pas repoussée, alors Robin a quittée la garde, pour mieux œuvrer dans l'ombre sans perdre contact avec la jeune fille. Le plus drôle dans cette affaire c'est que son employeur avec lequel elle n'a jamais eue que de brève directives par téléphone, ignore qu'elle l'a percée à jour dés son premier coup de fil. Crocodile, à la tête d'une organisation terroriste visant à renverser la monarchie du pays. Elle était un espion à sa solde entre autre… Mais ce soir, elle passerait au rang d'assassin.

Le meurtre de la princesse Nefertari a était commandité.

Et le soir arrive, tellement vite que les huit protagonistes n'ont pas vus la journée passer.

Vivi se présente dans la salle de balle. On fête son père qui passe le cap des cinquante années. Elle regrette de gâcher la fête de cette manière et sait bien que les six gardes du corps qu'on a engagés pour les protéger, elle et sa famille, ne seront d'aucun effet.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense, car elle ignore tout de ces six gardes du corps.

-Rien a signaler en bas. Déclare Ussop dans son talkiwalking.

-En haut non plus. Continus Sanji en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus le balconnet de la somptueuse salle de réception, louée pour l'occasion.

Les gens dansent et s'amusent sans imaginer qu'ils sont épiés par un loup.

-Merde! Crache Nami dans son oreillette. Trouvez moi cette fille, il faut surtout pas la louper et toi Zoro fait quelque chose concernant Luffy!

-Aller, sors de là.

-Jamais!

-Luffy…

-Jamais t'entends, hors de question que je combatte dans cette tenue!

-Tu n'es pas censé combattre…

-M'en fous!

-Fais pas le gamin tu vas finir par tout faire capoter!

-Met toi à ma place!

-Mais je ne le suis pas! Maintenant tu sors de là où ta Robin tu peux l'oublier!

Silence de l'autre coté de la porte close.

-Luffy…

-Ok! Mais à une condition!

-Laquelle?

-Je veux que…..

-…. Accordé.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Luffy, en robe.

Il tient à deux mains les pans d'une longue toilette bleue et jette des coups d'oeil peu rassurés à la perruque qu'on lui a fichu sur la tête.

-J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi j'étais en robe…

-Moi non plus, mais il faut admettre que ça te va plutôt bien. Susurre l'épéiste en remontant sa main le long du jupon, caressant du bout des doigts sa cuisse.

-Zoro, Luffy?

La voix de Nami, dans leurs oreillettes, les contraignent à se séparer, et un dernier baiser échanger, Luffy se joint au danseur recherchant attentivement à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, le fameux prédateur.

Quand soudain, un éclair de lucidité le traverse. Se dérobant à son partenaire de danse, Luffy s'éloigne et active l'oreillette pour être en mesure de parler.

-L'extérieur!

-C'est à dire?

-Cette fille est un snyper, c'était stipulé dans le dossier, elle se cache dans le bâtiment, en face des baies vitrées, de là, elle a accés à toute la réception!

-Bien jouée Luffy, on s'en charge!

-Non, laissez la moi, occupez vous de la princesse.

Se débarrassant des talons qui entravent ses mouvements, le jeune homme saute par le petit balconnet et plus rapide que l'éclair se dirige vers l'immeuble d'en face, sur le toit, il sait qu'elle est postée, prête à tout instant à tirer.

Et tandis qu'il courre semant derrière lui des morceaux de robes, la pluie recommence à tomber.

-Ben, tient manquer plus que ça!

Enfin devant le bâtiment, Luffy lève la tête et ouvre grand la bouche cherchant à récolter un peu d'eau. Puis il tend son bras vers le ciel et saisit le rebord du toit.

-Gum Gum…. Déviant les lois de la gravité, il est soudain projeter vers le haut, son corps rejoignant son bras. ROCKET!

La jeune fille postée sur le toit, l'oeil précédemment collé contre la lunette de son M16, recule sous le coup de la surprise.

Mort de rire, Luffy s'étire en arrière et prend tout son temps pour centrer son attention sur l'espionne devant elle. Quand enfin il capte son regard, un immense sourire détend son visage.

-Tu es Robin c'est ça? Putain! Le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour te trouver! Hm, s'il te plait tu veux bien pointer ce flingue autre part que sur moi?

Sans perdre son calme habituelle, Robin charge son revolver et fait un pas de coté pour bien le centrer en ligne de mire.

-Qui es tu?

-Luffy, Monkey D Luffy!

-Oh Luffy, c'est un joli prénom, et donc Luffy qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Moi? J'ai était engagé pour te débusquer!

-Oh je vois.

Le coup part et la balle l'atteint à la poitrine.

Sous le choc, Luffy titube puis porte une main à son pectoraux touché. Là où le sang devrait s'écouler, un trou abime le corsage de sa robe déjà en lambeau et la balle tombe au sol.

La pluie qui s'était calmée reprend de plus belle et un épais rideau d'eau les sépare.

-Mais…

-Aie! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

Décontenancée, Nico Robin tire à nouveau cette fois dans la tête, mais préparé, Luffy esquive.

Il n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une nouvelle balle fonce sur lui. La jeune fille vide alors son chargeur tirant sans s'arrêter, finalement une balle l'atteint et quand elle réappuie sur la gâchette pour en finir, seul le cliquetis d'un réservoir vide remplace la pétarade habituel. Elle jure et prend la fuite.

Luffy allongé sur le sol reprend son souffle, il tâte son bras et récupère la balle qui s'était logée dans son épaule.

-Eh ben, elle est plutôt coriace…

Un sourire joueur prend place sur ses lèvres et bien content d'y être aller lui, il se redresse et part à sa poursuite.

Le bâtiment n'est autre qu'un établissement scolaire déserté depuis plus d'une semaine à cause de cette pluie torrentielle, Robin courre dans les couloirs et s'enferme dans une salle de classe, elle se cache derrière la porte et avec des gestes calmes, change le chargeur. Elle entend des pas dans le couloir, pas de doute, le gars en robe est toujours en vie.

Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre, elle saute en arrière et reste en position défensive, le doigt sur la gâchette, prête à tirer.

-Eh regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

Tout content, Luffy tourne sur lui même, ravis d'avoir déniché un uniforme masculin à sa taille en cherchant la jeune fille.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son adversaire, Luffy soupir et s'accoude à la porte.

-Tu peux baisser ton arme, j'ai pas franchement l'habitude de discuter avec des gens qui pointe des trucs vers moi…

Il rit sous cape ravis de sa petite blague qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre, puis reprenant son sérieux, il pénètre dans la salle et s'assied sur un pupitre.

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter.

Nico Robin se redresse et abaisse son flingue.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Toi.

Surprise Robin cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Moi?

-Parfaitement!

-Si c'est pour m'engager, ce n'est pas la bonne procédure à suivre.

-Je sais, je sais, mais mon cas est un peu spécial…

-Je veux bien le croire, vous êtes touché deux fois et vous êtes intacte, par curiosité je veux bien vous écoutez.

-Oh ça c'est sympa, je pensais que te convaincre prendrait plus de temps! Bref, Nico Robin, je crois que je peut être utile autant que toi tu peux l'être pour mon compte.

-C'est à dire?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi, dont certaine chose que toi tu ignores, comme par exemple les événements d'il y a vingt ans.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir, la jeune fille fulmine, elle s'installe sur un pupitre à l'autre bout de la pièce et croise les jambes, posant son menton dans sa paume.

-Ah oui? Et qui te dit que ça m'intéresse?

Oh, on passe au tutoiement, j'ai touché un point sensible, s'amuse Luffy en se penchant d'avant en arrière.

-Ah, donc tu t'en fiches?

Elle décroise et recroise les jambes.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Je me disais aussi, le contraire m'aurait étonné! Après tout, tu es Nico Robin, le démon d'Ohara, la dernière survivante.

-Tu m'as l'air bien renseigner.

-Pas si bien malheureusement, en fait, il me manque certaines pièces du puzzle, tu voudrais pas m'éclairer?

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

-L'immortalité!

Elle le considère un instant sans rien dire, puis elle se lève et plaque le bout de son arme contre sa tempe.

-Oh qu'est ce que tu….

Le coup part.

-Merde! S'écrit Luffy en sautant du bureau. Mais alors qu'il s'approche, la jeune fille qui s'était affaisser se redresse et lui sourit narquoisement.

-Un problème?

Stupéfait Luffy regarde les doigts sur sa tempe qui ont interceptés la balle.

-Mais… Puis il éclate de rire en frappant des mains. Excellent! C'est juste excellent! Alors toi aussi tu es une utilisatrice du fruit du démon? T'es juste génial Nico Robin!

-Oh alors, c'est ce qui explique que tu sois toujours en vie.

-Eh ouais, j'ai mangé le fruit du Gum Gum, mon corps est élastique! Et toi, et toi?

Elle prend le temps de se rassoir et le regardant avec des yeux nouveaux, le début d'un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle commence à se laisser aller, heureuse au fond d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle.

-Je peux faire pousser mes membres là où je le souhaite.

-Trop cool! Et depuis combien de temps.

-Depuis toujours je crois.

-Et tu es en vie depuis?

-Vingt huit ans.

-C'est tout?

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Donc en fait t'es un bébé.

-Un…

-Dans notre monde.

-J'ignore tout de cela, tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui soit comme moi. Combien sommes nous?

-Je ne sais pas, beaucoup je crois.

-Au fait Luffy, tu sais que tu m'as dérangée?

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer la princesse.

-Ah et moi je ne peux pas ne pas le faire, je vais devoir te laisser.

Elle se lève imitée par le brun qui se place face à elle.

-Notre conversation n'est pas terminée.

-Nous pourrions la reprendre après.

-Ca ne va pas être possible.

-Oh, quel dommage.

Trente minutes sont passés. Luffy est toujours debout, il tourne entre ses doigts le revolver de Robin qui assise au sol, toute débrayée le regarde avec des yeux mauvais, ses deux poignets retenus l'un contre l'autre par un bracelet en pierre marine.

-Ce truc annule nos pouvoir, c'est à dire que si je… Il pointe le canon de l'arme vers elle et pose son doigt sur la détente.

-Pan! Déclare t'il en tournant sur lui même.

-A quoi tu joues?

-Oh mais à rien! J'aurais juste une question à te poser.

Il balance le flingue par dessus son épaule et s'agenouille devant elle.

-Pourquoi te bats tu?

-Pourquoi devrais je répondre à ça?

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé, et aussi parce que sinon je te lance par la fenêtre.

Elle soupire et s'autorise un demi sourire.

-Si tu es si bien informée sur mon compte, tu dois pouvoir répondre à cette question par toi même.

-J'aimerai l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Il y a vingt ans, mais parents ont étaient accusés à tort, je me bat pour rétablir la vérité. Ohara n'était pas un groupe terroriste, c'était des défenseurs de la paix au service du gouvernement et quand on a plus eu besoin d'eux, on les a liquidés.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit dit.

-C'est une vengeance?

-C'en est une.

-Et comment t'y prendras tu pour rétablir la vérité?

-Il y a des cassettes, des ordres de missions, des traces de ce qu'ils ont fait, dispersées dans ce monde, je les retrouverai et les rendrai public!

-Tu crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire?

-C'est la seule.

-Et si tes parents et ce fameux groupe avait au contraire découvert quelque chose d'incroyable sur ce monde, comme l'immortalité, qu'il l'avait testé sur quelqu'un allant même jusqu'à en faire des expériences, et que pour stopper cela, le gouvernement les avait tous tués?

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue?

-Le groupe Ohara ont un jour lors d'une expédition, fait la connaissance d'un homme, cet homme s'appelait Haguar D Sauro.

-Mon oncle.

-Ton "prétendus" oncle. Cet homme était immortelle, il confia à tes parents ce qu'il savait sur ce monde et ses capacités. Le groupe Ohara appris donc l'un des pires secrets mondial, dissimulé depuis toujours par le gouvernement; de hommes pouvaient vivre éternellement, pour cela il suffisait de leur faire manger un fruit du démon. Ta mère a appris peu après qu'elle attendait un enfant, toi. Par accord général, ils ont décidés que se serait sur toi que ce vérifierait les dires de Sauro.

-Tu mens, ma mère n'aurait jamais était d'accord!

-Et pourtant. J'ignore comment ils ont dénichés ton fruit mais à ta naissance tu l'as bel et bien avalé. Huit ans plus tard, le gouvernement a découvert ton existence et les travaux d'Ohara, vous faisant passer pour des criminelles, ce que vous étiez à leurs yeux, vous avez était décimés. Mais toi tu étais toujours en vie, par la suite, ta photo a était diffusé dans le monde entier et tu as disparus de la circulation.

-Comment sais tu tout ça!?

-Je sais énormément de choses. Moi et mes compagnons, sommes en vie depuis plusieurs siècles, tout ce qui nous concerne de prés ou de loin nous intéresse, l'affaire Ohara n'est donc pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Je ne te crois pas! Ca voudrait dire que depuis toutes ces années… Je…

-Tu avais tort.

Nico Robin se mit à hurler cognant sa tête contre ses genoux.

-Menteur!

Lui laissant le temps de se calmer, Luffy se plaça à la fenêtre regardant la pluie qui tombait toujours. Plus loin il apercevait les lumières de la fête, il devrait bientôt appeler les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

Des sanglots secouaient désormais la jeune femme.

-Nico Robin, tu n'es pas responsable du massacre de ta ville, n'est ce pas?

-Non. J'étais chez mon oncle. Les autorités ont fait ça pour avoir une excuse sur laquelle mettre ma tête à prix.

-Et Sauro?

-Il est mort, quelqu'un a mis le feu à sa maison une nuit.

Luffy hocha gravement la tête et s'agenouillant devant elle, il délivra ses poignets.

-Viens avec moi Robin.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux rien prouver sans risquer de renverser l'équilibre de ce monde! Suis moi.

-Non.

-Robin…

-Monkey D Luffy, je ne peux pas te croire sans preuve.

-Très bien, alors découvre la vérité par toi même, dans deux ans, je reviendrai te chercher, ta place est aux cotés de ceux qui sont comme toi.

Luffy lui tendit la main et après avoir longuement hésité, Robin la serra dans la sienne.

-A dans deux ans Nico Robin.

_1951_

-Arrêtez là! Arrêtez moi cette fille! ne la laissez pas s'enfuir!

Virage à gauche, un tournant à droite, deux hommes armées. Ils braquent sur elle deux gros calibres et elle sait qu'au signal ils s'en serviront. Elle évite le premier coup, se penche et d'un mouvement ample du bras balance un couteau qui vient se longer dans le front du premier homme. Surpris, le second baisse sa garde et dans la seconde qui suit, rejoint son coéquipier au sol.

Elle continue sa progression dans les interminables couloirs de la base, serrant contre sa poitrine les documents volés.

-Nico Robin! Tu es cernée! Rend toi sans faire d'histoire.

Elle tourne sur elle même et constate qu'effectivement, dix hommes l'encerclent.

Agacée, elle grince des dents. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres et elle était dehors, mauvais timing.

-Bon, je n'ai pas franchement le choix… Seis Fleurs Clutch!

Un horrible craquement se joint au cris éteint de ses opposants et ne laissant pas le temps au renfort de venir prêter main forte, elle escalade le grillage et disparait dans la nature.

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Monkey D Luffy, et comme convenue elle a menée son enquête lui donnant raison. Vingt deux ans plutôt, l'opération d'extermination menée contre Ohara portait le nom de Buster Call et fut dirigée par l'amiral Aokiji.

Pendant ces deux années, Robin apprit énormément de choses sur ce monde, des choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas chercher à comprendre si ce mystérieux brun ne l'avait pas mis sur la piste. Elle n'en retire qu'une certitude, ce monde est factif.

Fondé sur de faux semblants, la vérité est dissimulée par le gouvernement, tout n'est que censure, leur société actuelle n'est basée que sur le mensonge.

Beaucoup de grand mystère pourrait être éclairé mais ne sont pour des raisons qu'elle ignore, rendus secret.

Elle ne comprend pas encore tout, mais une chose est sûr, elle veut découvrir la vérité, le pourquoi de tout ce faux. Sa volonté de rétablir le vrai n'a pas changée, et au contraire, maintenant qu'on lui a ouvert les yeux, elle est plus forte que jamais.

-La gare de Tonbridge, s'il vous plait.

La porte claque et le taxi file sans se douter de rien. Robin non plus. Elle ne sait pas que dans le wagon où quelques heures plus tard, elle s'installera, elle y retrouvera un petit brun qu'elle connait d'une nuit où pour elle tout a basculé.

-Alors Robin, tu es prête à me suivre?

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui tendra la main.

_2024_

Ils sont tous attablés devant leurs assiettes et personne ne touche à rien depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Ils attendent.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur Luffy et Zoro. Dans le plus grand silence, le fauteuil passe derrière la rangée de chaise et se s'arrête devant une place vide, l'homme derrière lui s'installe à ses cotés.

Hésitants, ils se fixent, dissimulant avec peine la joie qui pétille au fond des pupilles de chacun. Après quatre longues années, ils sont tous assis à cette table prêt à petit déjeuner ensemble, en famille.

-Bon appétit! Déclare finalement Chopper en enfournant une brioche encore tiède.

Il donne le signal, tous commencent à se servirent et discutent avec bonne humeur, comme si de rien était.

Luffy se joint même à la conversation entre Ussop et Francky, les deux se disputent sur le meilleure matériau à utiliser pour leur nouveau robot.

-Et pourquoi pas en chewing-gum?

-En… Mais t'es pas bien toi! Et pourquoi pas en papier mâché tant qu'on y est!?

Luffy éclate de rire et commence à manger, piochant au hasard sur la table, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude.

Au petit déjeune, Zoro ne mange pas, sa bouteille à la main, il regarde tout ce joyeux petit monde qui s'agite, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Robin. Il hoche la tête de manière entendus et quitte discrètement la table, passant une main dans les mèches de Luffy, pour l'informer de son départ.

Une fois dehors, une bourrasque de vent salé le malmène un peu et il s'accoude au bastingage, cherchant un point repérable dans toute cette brume à l'horizon. Robin et Vivi ne tardent pas à le rejoindre.

-Alors?

-Un navire nous suit.

-Un navire?

-Nous avons vérifiées, c'est un bâtiment sans drapeau, On ne sait pas qui est à bord et ce qu'ils nous veulent.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Et certaine, confirme Vivi en jetant un oeil en arrière comme si elle craignait de voir l'ombre d'un boulet de canon leur foncer dessus.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On alerte les autres?

-Mauvaise idée, ce serait les affoler, et l'ambiance commence à peine à s'alléger. Leur mettre la pression n'est surement pas la chose à faire.

-Avec cette brume, si jamais on nous tire dessus, ce sera impossible de prévenir le coup.

-Prévenons au moins Francky, qu'il enclenche le radar.

-Vivi tu t'en charge?

-Sans problème.

-Et discrètement hein?

-Pour qui tu me prends!?

Robin restée silencieuse tout le long de leur échange, reprend la parole d'un ton grave.

-Ce ne sont pas des alliés, ils se seraient manifestés.

-Tu as raison, il va falloir se préparer au pire.

Zoro esquisse un geste vers la cuisine mais la jeune femme le retient.

-Zoro?

Il se tourne vers elle et est décontenancé par l'expression qui crispe ses traits.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose, suis moi.

Elle le guide vers la bibliothèque et se placent devant les rayonnages, elle choisit un ouvrage duquel elle extrait plusieurs feuilles pliées entres elles.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Des informations sur le CP9 d'aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des recherches et voilà ce que j'ai découvert, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Il parcourt des yeux les documents face à lui et l'un retient son attention.

-Cet homme…

-Rob Lucci. Apparemment il en serait à la tête.

-Tu te souviens, quand Luffy s'est réveillé, il a répétée plusieurs fois ce nom…

-La piste est bonne alors.

-Si seulement on avait des photos!

-Dis moi Zoro, que feras tu si tu les retrouvent?

-Je les tueraient.

Elle hoche la tête, peu satisfaite par sa réponse, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle les attacheraient et tirerait un millier de fois dans leurs membres jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y ait plus que de la charpie. Mais elle connait Zoro, il n'est pas du genre à prendre son temps, et ses pulsions, face à ceux responsable de leur malheur, seraient incontrôlables.

-Robin, Zoro! On a un problème!

Ussop apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte, rouge et essoufflé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe!?

-On est attaqués!

-Et bien ça n'a pas trainé, soupire Robin tout en les suivant sur le pont.

-Où est Luffy?!

-Chopper l'a emmené dans votre chambre, reste là on va avoir besoin de toi! S'écria Nami de la passerelle.

-Nami fais quelque chose pour cette brume on voit rien!

Un sifflement s'intensifia prés d'eux et Zoro eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le boulet foncer dans leur direction qu'une ombre s'interposa.

-Sanji!

D'un puissant coup de pied, le boulet fut repousser et atterrit dans l'eau.

Robin sans comprendre, s'approcha du cuisinier qui ne se relevait pas.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que…?

Sa jambe s'était brisé.

Lui, Sanji la jambe noir, la force de ses coups connus de toute les mers, un simple boulet avait réussis à le mettre à terre. Impossible!

Quand Robin comprit.

-Faites attention, c'est du Granit Marin!

Brook fut le premier à se ressaisir et informant Francky de justesse, ils évitèrent les deux suivants.

-Emmenez Sanji à l'intérieur!

-Non… Ca va, je peux encore me battre…

-C'est pas le moment de se la jouer cuistot de mes deux!

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit sabreur de pacotille?!

-Nami!

-Je fais ce que je peux!

Son bâton climatique levé vers le ciel tentant d'assécher l'air, elle se tenait comme elle pouvait à la rambarde essayant de garder l'équilibre malgré le bombardement qui secoue le navire.

Au fond de celui ci du coté des chambres.

-Luffy, s'il te plait arrê…

-Non, non, non, non….

Un coussin vola dans la pièce et projeta le petit médecin contre le mur.

-Luffy!

La forme enfouis sous les couvertures se redressa soudain. Le visage crispé par la douleur, la tête tenu à deux mains, ses lèvres se mouvaient en des mots silencieux sans s'arrêter.

-Où as tu mal?!

Il releva finalement la tête et toisa avec des yeux soudain vidés d'expression le petit renne face à lui.

-Ils arrivent. Elle arrive.

Balloté par les flots, le navire ennemie s'approcha dangereusement du Thousand Sunny.

-Princesse, nous sommes prêt à aborder.

L'ombre d'une femme se redressa et entrant dans le vaisseau lumineux de l'unique lampe à huile de la pièce, Boa Hancock rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux noir argenté par dessus son épaule.

-Il est temps.

* * *

**Bon, à dans une éternité! (Non sans rire ma mére m'a privée ****d'ordi, avec 6 de moyenne en maths je comprends sa réaction...)**


	8. Chapitre 7 Francky

**Enfin! je suis venue à bout de toi! Chapitre infernal! Pile le jour de l'anniv' d'Ussop! Nan ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril c'est le vrai Chapitre 7!**

**Mon Dieu... Deux nuits, Trois jours, une ****bière!**

**Je te hais chapitre super méga long!**

**S'il vous plait tout le monde, appréciez mon travail...**

**Signée Bafan... Qui va se coucher jusqu'à l'année prochaine!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Francky_

Un soir, alors que le monde lui tournait le dos, que la pluie martelait son corps en pièce, un phare s'alluma dans son brouillard.

Une main s'était tendu vers lui et un éclat de rire l'avait fait sursauter.

Condamné, il s'était pourtant relevé et avait suivi ce morceau d'homme qui babillait inconscient de la pluie et du sang dont il était couvert.

Les ténébreux avaient -contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours crus- une porte de sortie. Et Monkey D Luffy la lui ouvrit en grand, aujourd'hui il en est encore éblouis.

Mais avant cela, il dut traverser la tempête. Seul.

En 1965, il s'appelait CuttyFlam, recueilli par un armateur ruiné il avait longtemps travaillé à redorer l'emblème de leur maison. Peut être aurait il finit par parvenir à redonner à la Toms Workers son lustre d'antan si le principal intéressé, son bienfaiteur Tom, ne s'était pas associé avec ces gens.

Du jour au lendemain les machines se sont remisent à tourner, on produisait en grande quantité toutes sortes de pièces navales et cela se ressentait dans les relevés de compte.

Naïvement, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il était peut être trop jeune pour voir les signes, comme Kokoro et sa nouvelle passion pour la bouteille ou le départ sans explication précise de son frère de lait IceBurg.

Et puis un jour, le déclic.

Une certaine partie de l'usine lui était interdite, et seulement par curiosité il avait poussé la porte en fer et allumé le plafonnier.

Des plans, étalés, roulés, rangés, désordonnés. La salle en était pleine, elle débordait de croquis d'armes et de sous marins en tout genre. Pas de quoi s'énervait, si les pièces qu'ils fabriquaient n'étaient pas censées servir à construire des bateaux de croisière.

Un plan à la main il était entré dans son bureau et avait exigé des explications. Il voulait croire à un malentendus, mais l'expression furieuse qui crispa les traits de Tom finit par confirmer ses craintes.

S'il fut d'abord furieux, il parut ensuite extrêmement mal à l'aise et ce fut à son tour de s'énerver contre le vieil homme qui s'était affaissé dans son fauteuil en cuir.

La vérité avait finie par éclater et c'était bien le mot. Avec elle, l'estime et la gratitude qu'il lui vouait depuis son adoption.

Spandine était un révolutionnaire qui complotait dans l'ombre pour renverser le gouvernement actuel, il s'était allié avec Tom et lui avait fournis les fonds nécessaires pour des travaux à la hauteur de son ambition.

Et contre ce prêt, la Toms Workers les avait mis en gage, IceBurg et lui.

Il en fut si ébranlé qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

-Mais… IceBurg, il…

-Ton frère s'est enfuis.

-Mensonge! Jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné! Et toi…. Espèce de salaud!

Après ça, il dut faire face au pire dilemme qu'un adolescent de son âge ait jamais eu à trancher.

Préserver sa liberté en faisant du projet de Spandine une réussite ou empêcher le développement de ces armes et mettre sa vie en danger.

Entre lui et des milliers de personnes, qui choisir?

Il y pensa nuit et jour pendant une semaine et au bout de celle ci, deux kilos en moins, les yeux cernés par l'insomnie, il se présenta à nouveau devant Tom.

-Je refuse de te laisser décider de ma vie! Mais je ne m'enfuirai pas, je vais me battre pour ma liberté, donne moi le meilleur poste que tu es, je prend les choses en main et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus mon père et je ne suis plus ton fils.

Pendant deux ans la Toms Workers coopéra avec Spandine et fournit les sous marins qui permirent de couler les bâtiments de la marine qui patrouillait du coté de son QG. Après cet acte, ce fut la guerre. Spandine la remporta grâce aux armes inventés par le plus jeune des fils Workers. Water Seven la ville maritime tomba sous son contrôle et des remparts de métal furent érigée toute autour de la ville.

A vingt ans, aux mains de ces gens il se pensait perdus, il maudissait Tom et espérait qu'il rôtissait en enfer. Qu'allait il devenir? Que mijotait Spandine? Les pires scénarios tournaient en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand.

La lumière du dehors pénétra dans la pièce et un homme entra dans un grand fracas.

-Hé Cutty! Comment vas' depuis tout ce temps?

-Ice… Burg?

Dix ans étaient passés.

Assis au bar d'un vieux pub de Water Seven, Francky subordonné du directeur Spandam, broyait du noir le goulot de sa bière collé aux lèvres.

-Yo Aniki!

La plus jeune de ses deux acolytes se laissa tomber sur le siège à sa droite.

-Un gin-tonic!

-Ta soeur n'est pas là?

-Non, elle est partis en mission ce matin.

-Et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir?

-Si, moi.

Elle avala cul sec le contenus de son verre et claqua le fond contre le bar.

-Un autre!

-Tu as une raison pour te souler?

-Et tu en as une pour broyer du noir?

-Ouais.

-Ben moi aussi, ma soeur risque sa vie pendant que moi je suis peinarde à me tourner les pouces.

Un son agacé passa la barrière de ses lèvres peintes en violet et elle ébouriffa son imposante masse de cheveux noirs.

-Et ça me fait chier!

-En quoi consiste sa mission?

L'expression de Kiwi changea et un sourire narquois stoppa la course de son troisième verre à ses lèvres.

-Tu as surement entendus parler des Mugiwaras.

-Vaguement, c'est un groupe d'allumé qui s'est installé prés du QG.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un "groupe d'allumé", ce sont des tarés, ils sont dangereux Francky, bien plus que Spandam et il les crains! Ils trainent derrière eux d'étranges rumeurs… Parait que leur chef n'est qu'un gamin de dix sept ans!

-Et qu'ont ils de si extraordinaire?

-Ils changent les pays! Partout où ils sont passés une catastrophe a eu lieu et de nouveau gouvernement ont été mis en place. Spandam dirige cette ile depuis la mort de Spandine, il nous tient tous dans la paume de sa main et il a peur que les choses changent!

-Et ce ne serait pas bien un peu de changement?

-Que veux tu dire?

-Je veux dire que si cet enfoiré de Spandam, venait à crever et bien je n'aurais pas à le regretter. Sans son cher papa qui l'a bien gentiment placé sur le trône, il ne serait rien.

-Vous ne devriez pas dire ces choses tout haut, les murs ont des oreilles dans cette ville. S'en mêla le barman occupé à frotter un verre dos à eux.

-Je suis les oreilles de Water Seven, et les bouches je sais comment les fermer si elles venaient à trop parler.

Bueno se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur Kiwi qui réclamait un autre verre.

-Enfin bref, Kiwi. Quel est le rôle de Mozu dans cette histoire?

Un peu pompette, la brune se pencha vers l'arrière se balançant sur son tabouret, les deux mains agrippée au dessous du bar.

-C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, s'péce de benêt! Mozu les a infiltré! Le patron veut savoir ce qu'ils mijotent et…

Un grand fracas attira soudain l'attention des clients et tous regardèrent sans comprendre la jeune fille au sol les jambes en l'air.

-Aie! Ca fait mal! Se plaignit elle en dégageant ses jambes de l'escabeau encore debout.

Francky finit sa bière, lança trois pièces sur le comptoir et sortit.

-A plus tard Kiwi.

Il déambula sans but dans la rue et jura lorsque la pluie le surprit.

Ramenant sa veste sur sa tête il courut s'abriter sous le porche d'un immeuble, secouant sa veste en l'air pour enlever le plus gros de l'eau.

-Sale temps, n'est ce pas?

Il se tourna surpris vers la brune qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Un parapluie ouvert dans la main elle fixait l'immeuble d'en face avec un sourire suffisant, comme si elle savait quelque chose le concernant que lui même ignorait et qu'il aurait dû savoir.

Aucun signe ne montrait qu'elle venait de passer ce rideau d'eau, Francky en déduisit qu'elle sortait de l'immeuble et acquiesça se désintéressant d'elle, mais gardant toujours ce léger malaise à mesure que les minutes s'enchaînaient.

-Où allez vous?

-Quelque part.

-Puis je vous proposer un bout de chemin en ma compagnie?

Un sourcil levé il hasarda un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres elle lui rendit son coup d'oeil et haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais me montrer polie en vous proposant mon parapluie et j'espérais que vous déniclerez ma proposition.

Amusé, Francky la détaille avec plus d'attention. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval, devant ses yeux bleus de petite lunette à monture fine surplombait un nez à la grec. Un visage dessiné au crayon qu'un corps svelte emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau blanc complètait. C'était vraiment une très jolie femme, avec un petit quelque chose de sombre et de mystérieux qui l'interpella et le poussa à entrer dans son jeu.

-J'accepte tout compte fait.

Elle balance le parapluie sur son épaule et fait un pas sous l'averse.

-Où allez vous? Demande t'il en prenant le parapluie qu'elle lui tend.

-Quelque part.

Il sourit.

-Je m'appelle Francky.

-Enchanté.

-Et vous?

-Je ne dévoile pas mon nom au premier rendez vous.

-C'est un rendez vous?

Elle ne répond pas et croise ses mains derrière son dos.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez bizarre?

-Plus d'une fois.

-Je vois… Bon et bien je vous appellerai Sunday.

Elle le regarde par dessus la monture de ses lunettes et éclate de rire.

-Parce que nous sommes Dimanche. Précise t'il une légère rougeur sur les deux joues.

-Et si demain nous nous voyons, vous m'appellerez Monday?

-Surement, à moins que vous me donniez votre véritable nom?

-Pas au deuxième rendez vous non plus. Et puis je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons avant longtemps.

Elle lui fait signe de tourner à droite et il tourne à droite. Il ne sait pas où elle l'emmène et il s'en fiche totalement.

Par ce temps et à cette heure il n'y a personne dans les rues et Francky à l'impression d'avoir la ville pour elle et lui seul.

-Nous y sommes.

Il relève la tête et fronce les sourcils quand il reconnaît le bâtiment où il l'a rencontré. Il n'a pourtant pas l'impression d'être revenue sur ses pas…

Il la suit des yeux quand elle s'échappe de sous le parapluie et saute sur les premières marches du porche.

-Cette ballade était très agréable, Francky. Oh, et…

Elle tape le code puis se colle dos contre la porte entre ouverte.

-On se reverra surement un jour. Et peut être que je vous direz mon vrais nom.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle a déjà disparue dans l'immeuble.

Resté seul sous la pluie, il regarde la porte en verre tintée de l'immeuble et se demande s'il a rêvé cette rencontre.

Enfin le temps se calme et déposant le parapluie au pied des marches il s'éloigne une cigarette tout juste allumée au bord des lèvres.

Il ne voit pas la brune de l'autre coté de la porte qui a posé son front contre la vitre et qui le regarde s'éloigner attendant que le garçon qui est derrière elle parle.

-Comment était il?

Elle souris et se mord la lèvre.

-Je crois que c'est notre homme.

-C'est vrai?! Génial! S'enthousiaste le petit brun en serrant dans ses bras le renne qui fixe le dos de la brune d'un air absent.

-Beh alors Chopper, t'es pas content?

-Il va devenir l'un des nôtres?

-Yep! Dans quelques mois il fera partie de la famille!

-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant? Pourquoi on est pas directement venus le chercher?

Luffy enfouit son nez dans la fourrure du petit médecin de manière à ce qu'il ne voit pas le sourire qui tord sa bouche.

-Avant ça il a quelque chose à faire et nous aussi. Sa vie actuelle n'est pas encore terminée.

Chopper baisse la tête, il ne comprend pas. Mais même de dos, Robin a perçus l'expression de son capitaine, et même si elle s'attend au pire, un léger rire monte dans sa gorge.

Plus loin dans la ville, un homme consulte son bippeur. Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'il clignote et soufflant bruyamment il se décide à pousser les lourdes portes en bois de l'hôtel de ville. Il rend distraitement les salutations qu'il reçoit dans sa descente jusqu'à la réserve et arrivé là il plaque son badge sur le loquet et la porte recule dans un craquement sourd le laissant pénétrer dans le QG souterrain.

Une rangée d'ordinateur fait face à un écran sur lequel défile toute sorte de visage sur un fond de carte de la ville.

-Pas celui ci… Lui non plus! Bordel quand je vous dit gamin brun vous comprenez vieux blond?!

Francky s'approche de l'estrade où Spandam assis dans un fauteuil en cuir supervise la dizaine de personne le nez collés à leurs écrans. Un sourire mauvais tort les traits du maire de Water Seven lorsqu'il voit Francky s'approchait, et ce dernier réprime une grimace, il détestait ce gars quand il était encore au service de Spandine, et être maintenant sous ses ordres le rend malade.

-Francky! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ce lieu? S'écrit il en l'invitant à s'approcher.

Il ne relève pas le sarcasme dans sa phrase et s'incline légèrement.

-Je venais aux nouvelles.

-Bien, bien. Installe toi! Regarde moi cette bande d'incapable, ça se dit professionnels mais c'est même pas foutus de trouver un putain de visage!

-Laissez moi faire.

Spandam lui jette le dossier et continus de marmonner dans sa barbe.

Une silhouette flous au milieu d'une foule est photographiée dans un coin et un nom en gros caractère commence la page noir d'infos.

-Monkey D Luffy?

-Ce petit con crois qu'il me fait peur, mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire!

Francky s'éloigne en parcourant le dossier des yeux et prend place devant un ordinateur.

-Ce Monkey D Luffy il fait partit des Mugiwaras?

-Il en est le chef, ces fous ont fait sauter le bunker de la patinoire!

-Là où on avait rangés les plans du nouveau sous marin?!

-Malheureusement d'où l'état du boss. Lui souffle son collègue en mordant sur le filtre de son mégot.

Francky se permet un sifflement admiratif et se concentre plus attentivement sur le dossier dans ses mains.

Il se connecte à l'appareil, un gros engin gris relié à l'écran devant eux et qui en s'allumant produit un bruit de moteur insupportable.

Chaque citoyens de cette ville est enregistrés et photographiés puis classé dans un registre que le maire, Spandam, consulte au besoin.

-Peut être n'ont ils pas étaient enregistrés, avance Francky après une heure de recherche.

-Impossible, Kokoro s'en charge, elle nous aurait prévenus s'ils avaient refusés.

C'est vrais, Kokoro, la femme de Tom était elle aussi entrée au service de Spandine après la disparition de son mari.

Elle contrôlait les allés et venus des gens entre Water Seven et l'extérieur. Du moins surtout les allés. Mis à part les fournisseurs, personne ne sortaient de l'ile.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Spandam avait une haute estime de la vieille femme. Lorsqu'il avait, à la mort de Spandine, essayait de la remplacer, elle avait devant lui tirée sur un homme qui essayait de passer la frontière vers l'extérieur. Depuis cet acte, il la prenait aux sérieux et même si des caméras avaient été installées à l'entrée, Kokoro était toujours à son poste.

-En dix ans, Kokoro n'a jamais commis le moindre écart! Si ces pirates sont entrés ce n'étaient pas par la porte principale! Lui donna raison l'homme de tout à l'heure.

-Mais par où alors!? S'exaspéra Spandam en frappant sur son bureaux.

Francky se balançait sur sa chaise avant de s'arrêter la tête renversée en arrière.

-Par le ciel?

A sa montre il venait tout juste de sonner 7h, et pourtant le jour rechignait à se lever. Il resserra les pans de son blouson et accéléra. Il longea le canal sans un regard pour le cadavre qui flottait à la surface.

Enfin le effluves de poisson et de sel marin titillèrent ses narines remplaçant l'odeur d'humidité chargée en pollution du centre ville.

Dieu, qu'il aimait cet endroit!

C'était toute son enfance, il se voyait encore courir avec IceBurg entre les caisses des pêches du matin, monter sur les bateaux avec Tom à l'époque où la société marchait bien, bien avant que le fameux contrat soit passé avec Spandine…

Mais comme son enfance, comme ces jours heureux, le port n'est plus qu'un cimetière de bateau abandonné.

Il s'arrête au bout du ponton et monte dans une petite barque plus ou moins encore en état. Il rame jusqu'à apercevoir l'ombre d'une baraque flottante un peu avant les lourdes grilles de l'unique espace de ces murs en fer. Il met les pieds sur la terrasse en bois et cherche des yeux une chaise longue bien connue.

-Hé CuttyFlam!

Un sourire se forme au commissure de ses lèvres et il contourne la maison.

-Mon Dieu Kokoro, tu bois encore?

Un rire rauque accueille son arrivée et il s'assied sur une chaise de jardin face à elle.

Il la contemple un moment sans rien dire et ferme les yeux. Elle avait grossie depuis sa dernière visite et vieillie. Elle faisait bien plus que ses cinquante ans et son teint était anormalement pale. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de vilaines cernes ombrageait ses pommettes. L'image de la Kokoro de son enfance passa comme un flash mais en un battement de cil elle avait disparus. Ne restait que celle du présent, l'ombre d'une autre.

Et malgré ça, elle souriait.

-Tu vas bien baby?

-Et toi Kokoro?

-Je pète la forme! Tu en veux Cutty?

Il déclina la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Tu es bien la seule à encore m'appeler comme ça.

-Et c'est bien dommage! Mais c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement?! Allez tape m'en cinq!

Il ne bougea pas et déçue, Kokoro se laisse retomber dans sa chaise longue prenant une longue gorgée de son liquide brunâtre.

-Tu étais plus sympa avant… Plus drôle aussi et mâte moi ce froc! Depuis quand tu portes des pantalons?!

Il ne réplique pas et sort de sa poche le dossier plier en deux de Monkey D Luffy.

-Kokoro, est ce qu'un navire autre que les fournisseurs a passé les barrière récemment?

-Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, tu es trop occupé pour seulement y penser!

-Kokoro, s'il te plait…

-Non personne.

-Tu mens.

Kokoro pencha la tête en arrière et avala le fond de sa bouteille.

-Il y a bien eu cette petite caravelle…

Il se redresse et agite sous son nez le portrait robot qu'un témoin de l'explosion de bunker a tracé pour eux.

-Est ce que tu le reconnais?

-… Le petit Monkey. Articule t'elle doucement ses yeux pétillants d'une façon qu'avec le temps, Francky était venus à oublier.

-On est à sa recherche.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas enregistré lui et son équipage?

Ses yeux vert océan scrutèrent le visage d'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, cherchant dans les traits éteints, un peu de l'enfant auquel elle préparait son gouter et bordait le lit le soir.

-Il m'a rappelé quelqu'un.

-Tu plaisantes là?

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers les murs d'acier géants.

-Ca n'a que trop duré Cutty, ces gamins sont notre seul espoir.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si Spandam t'entendait il…

-He bien qu'il m'entende! J'en ai assez!

-Mais Spandam…

-Oh diable Spandam! Que lui et son père aillent bruler en enfer! Où est passé ta rage CuttyFlam? Où est ta volonté de liberté!? Où est l'enfant que j'ai connue et qui rêver de voyage!? OÙ EST IL!?

Il tourne la tête et se mord la lèvre. Il est impuissant. Totalement impuissant. Pieds et poings liés.

Quand soudain il remarque le bandage de la vieille femme dissimulé sous une ample couverture qu'elle avait posé sur ses jambes.

Elle la réajuste en soufflant bruyamment et plante un regard vide dans le sien.

-Hier, j'ai tiré sur un gosse.

-Tu…

-Il essayait de passer la frontière. Il devait avoir… Attend à peine dix huit ans et il criait qu'il voulait voir le monde, qu'il voulait partir d'ici, que je devais comprendre et le laissait passer. J'ai refusé alors il m'a tiré dessus. Il pleurait tellement qu'il m'a touché à la jambe, à moins qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Tout ça pour dire que moi aussi j'ai tiré et je l'ai blessé à l'épaule, puis le service qui s'occupe de ce genre de cas l'a emmené. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche et se soulève de la chaise longue, s'appuyant un une canne de bois posée sous.

-Alors quand ce gamin est arrivé et qu'il m'a dit qu'il changerait les choses. Eh bien je l'ai crus, parce que je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher.

Francky observa l'eau se troublait lorsque la bouteille vide plongea dans la mer et coula au fond de ses entrailles.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il était irrécupérable, tout comme cette bouteille, elle et lui ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour. Il était impuissant.

Un mois était passé. On cherchait les Mugiwaras partout mais ils étaient introuvables. On aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient quittés l'ile sans les nombreux signes qu'ils semaient derrières eux.

A croire que c'était un jeu.

Spandam fulminait et Francky cherchait et réconfortait une Kiwi anéantis de ne plus recevoir de nouvelle de sa soeur.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse Sunday ne l'avait pourtant quitté et malgré tout le boulot sous lequel il croulait, il était plus d'une fois retournait sur ce porche sans jamais la revoir.

-Kiwi, s'il te plait, dépêche toi.

Sa partenaire trainait derrière lui depuis que le contact avait était coupé avec Mozu. La brune n'était plus que le fantôme de leur duo et passait son temps à geindre, comme un animal blessé auquel on aurait retiré un membre.

Enfin voilà qu'ils avaient un signalement et il devait se trainer se boulet.

-Tu sais quoi, reste là! J'irai sauver Mozu sans toi!

Elle redresse la tête et cour à sa hauteur.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Tu réfléchis un peu? Si on trouve les Mugiwaras, on trouve Mozu.

Regonflée à bloc, Kiwi poussa une petite exclamation ravis et rejoint la voiture en courant.

-Allez, allez, allez!

-Oui bon ça va!

Il active le GPS et suivit la route jusqu'au chantier naval.

-Merde! S'écrit il quand sortit de nul part, une poutre de métal s'écrase sur la route. Il donne un brusque coup de volant à droite et fonce dans le mur.

Sonné, Francky repousse l'airbag et appelle la jeune femme sur le siège passager. Elle est inconsciente et un filet de sang coule de son nez.

Jurant il l'a fait sortir de la voiture et l'allonge dans l'herbe appellant une ambulance tout en se dirigeant vers le chantier naval à une trentaine de mètre d'où résonne des bruits de luttes et de casses.

Il charge son revolver et passe les grilles défoncées.

La scène qu'il découvrit le surprit tellement qu'il faillit lâcher son arme et prendre ses jambes à son cou, et au milieu de ces gens qui se battaient et s'entretuaient, il reconnut son frère.

-IceBurg!

-Francky!?

Déstabilisé, l'ainé ne vit pas le sabre fonçait sur lui et par réflexe, Francky appuya sur la guachette et tira.

Mais avant que la balle n'atteigne le sabreur aux cheveux verts, un gamin brun s'interpose et la reçois dans le ventre.

Le sabre atteint IceBurg au niveau de la poitrine et il s'écroule en poussant un cris.

-Oi Luffy! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça!

-Mais de rien!

La ball ricoche par terre et roule jusqu'à ses pieds.

Médusé, Francky dévisage le renne qui le fixe d'une hauteur de trois caisses, puis le brun et le sabreur qui se chamaille sur il ne sait pas quoi.

Puis ces yeux dévient sur le corps inerte de son ainé.

-IceBurg…

-Tient, c'est qui lui encore? Grogne le mec au cheveux vert en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule du plus frêle.

-On ne tourne pas le dos à son adversaire! S'écrit quelqu'un et toute l'attention qu'on lui accordait se déporte sur l'homme en noir qui fonce sur eux.

-T'es encore là toi?!

Un sourire carnassier agite les longues moustaches de l'homme qui cris comme un animal, ravis d'avoir entaillé la joue du sabreur.

-On se débarrasse pas d'un loup aussi facilement!

-Hé cuistot à deux balles! Qu'est ce que t'as foutus avec le chien, il aboie encore!

-Ta gueule marimo! J'ai monsieur nouille sur les bras et… WAH SALOPE!

Une explosion agite l'air de là où venait la voix.

-Quel incapable, j'vais finir le boulot alors. Crache t'il en positionnant un sabre dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps le brun regardait Francky qui s'était déplacé vers le blessé et qui le trainait comme il pouvait derrière une pyramide de caisse en bois.

Caisse en bois qui ne fit pas long feu, car la minute d'après, l'homme à longues moustaches y fut projeté comme dans un jeu de quille.

-Bordel, s'écria Francky en pianotant dans son cellulaire.

Puis soudain tout prit fin dans un grand fracas qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Quand il revint à lui, la base navale, pratiquement rasée, était déserte.

L'ambulance qu'il avait appelé pour Kiwi était ici et les évacuaient lui et IceBurg quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Des hommes de Spandam et lui même était sur les lieux eux aussi et constataient l'ampleur des dégâts.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était rentré chez lui, bredouille, pansé et crevé.

Encore sonné par les événements de la journée il sauta le repas et alla directement se mettre au lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Il resta bien plus de deux heures à regarder les phares des voitures troubler l'obscurité de sa chambre et filer le long des murs.

Et puis il se souvint.

Il se souvint de son rêve, de sa passion et presque les larmes brouillèrent sa vue tant il était émue. Les mots de Kokoro repassaient en boucle dans son esprit et repoussant le drap, il se rhabilla tremblant comme une feuille.

Il pleuvait des cordes cette nuit là, mais loin de s'en soucier, il court, claque ses semelles de chaussure dans les flaques et arrive au port trempé jusqu'aux os.

Arrivé là, il s'enfonce dans l'ombre et longe les hangars à bateau désormais a l'impression de sentir le poids d'un regard dans son dos, peut être bien celui de Kokoro qui de là où elle est s'interroge sur sa venue ici.

Il arrache presque la porte du hangar et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Le bruit a affolé les chauves souris qui somnolaient accrochées à la charpente et elles virevoltent n'importe où en poussant des cris stridents.

-SILENCE!

Elles s'échappent par l'ouverture derrière lui, et il se retrouve seul. Seul avec ces souvenirs et ses regrets.

Il s'avance vers la forme drapée par un énorme draps sale dévoré par les mythes et tire le plus fort possible. Il doit s'y prendre plusieurs fois mais enfin le draps tombe.

Il est là. Abimé par le temps mais il est là.

L'oeuvre de sa jeunesse, son âme oublié. Le Thousand Sunny.

Les semaines passent, et chaque soir, la porte du hangar 81 s'entrouvre et laisse passer un homme qui seulement ici retrouve un sourire qui déchire ses lèvres habituées à ne former qu'une ligne horizontal. Lorsque son marteau frappe les planches c'est comme s'il abattait sa fureur sur Spandam, sur les Mugiwaras.

-Ca commence à prendre forme!

Il sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la fillette et saute du pont pour aller chercher d'autres planches.

-Neh Francky, c'est quand que t'auras fini?

-Tu fais trop de bruit.

Elle pousse un long cris mécontent et se laisse tomber dans la crique où le bateau en construction flotte depuis une semaine.

Il lance tout de même un regard derrière son épaule pour voir si elle remonte à la surface mais l'eau est tranquille et c'est comme si rien ne venait de la troubler.

-Alors?

Assise sur une caisse face à lui elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, tout à fait sèche.

-Chimney tu me gène lève toi.

Il ne sait plus depuis quand elle est apparue. Une, deux, trois semaines?

Mais en tout cas elle est là.

Hallucination ou réel, Francky l'ignore et personne n'est là pour trancher. Il ne peut pas non plus en parler, ce serait dévoiler son secret. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne, même pas à Kiwi qui s'est remis de l'incident.

Et son frère n'en parlons pas.

Le lendemain de l'épisode du chantier naval, il n'était plus dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Volatilisé.

Et Francky n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Ce n'était pas ces affaires après tout. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire un sang d'encre pour le pus vieux.

-Tu me passes un gateau?

-J'en ai qu'un.

Elle croque le dernier bout et en sort un autre de sa poche, ignorant royalement le regard blasé du garçon.

-Dis Francky, tu vas faire quoi quand ce sera finis?

Chaque soir il a droit à la même question. Son subconscient est intraitable là dessus. Le même schéma se répète; il lui répond et elle disparait. Petite routine qui annonce l'heure de son départ.

-Je ne sais pas.

Silence. Il présume qu'elle est partit et se retourne pour s'en assurer, mais surprise! La petite blonde est toujours à sa place sur la caisse, son biscuit dans la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?

Décontenancé, il répète, mais elle ne disparait pas, elle reste sur la caisse à mâchonner la tête penchée d'un coté.

-Qu'est ce que tu en dis Gonbe, tu penses qu'il nous ment?

-Gonbe?

-C'est mon chat. Dit bonjour Gonbe.

Sa petite main se soulève dans les airs et caresse le vide sous l'oeil dubitatif de Francky qui une planche sur l'épaule la regarde agir sans rien faire.

-Je ne ment pas.

-Alors tu es un idiot.

-Et c'est une petite fille qui me dit ça?

-Pourquoi te mens tu à toi même?

La planche de bois tomba et le bruit se répercuta dans tout le hangar étouffant l'écho du rire de l'enfant qui venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

-T'es quoi au juste!? Un fantôme, une hallucination?

Elle tourne sur elle même et rit. Tout ça l'amuse follement et Francky commence à perdre patiente.

-Tu sais quoi? Va te faire voire! J'en ai rien à faire!

Il ramasse la planche et escalade la petite échelle jusqu'au pont.

Chimney s'arrête soudainement de rire et son visage se tord en un vilain sourire.

-Tu veux savoir qui je suis? Je suis tes souvenirs CuttyFlam, je suis le rêve que tu as effacé quand tu t'es laissé asservir! Je suis toi! Je suis l'âme de ce navire que tu avais promis un jour tu ferais naviguer sur toute les mers! Pourquoi tu m'as oubliée! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule pendant si longtemps!? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand ils on fermés l'accès à la mer? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant? POURQUOI!?

Pendant plusieurs minutes seul les sanglots de l'esprit trouble la nuit où les ballotements des vagues contre la coque et la crique résonnent harmonieusement avec le vent qui siffle par les ouvertures du toit.

De dos, Francky essaie tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui lui brulent les yeux. Ses poings se serrent et il renverse la tête en arrière.

-J'ai était impuissant.

-Pourquoi tu es revenus?

Il se tourne vers elle. Il comprend à présent. Il sait.

Elle est recroquevillé entre les caisses en bois, ses longs cheveux blonds habituellement tressés, tombent en fines mèches éparses sur son visage.

Il s'approche et la prend dans ses bras.

-Tu es un Klabautermann?

Elle hoche la tête et sanglote contre son épaule.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Elle s'écarte de lui et encadre son visage de ses petites mains.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça. Mais… Vous m'avez tellement manqué. J'avais tant envie de tous vous revoir, à l'époque où cette porte était ouverte sur la mer, où toi et Iceburg peignait mes portes, que Kokoro nettoyait mes pièces et que Tom… Que Tom m'assemblait avec son grand sourire passionné. Tu te souviens CuttyFlam?

Il acquiesce tristement et caresse sa joue.

-Qui aurait dit qu'un jour tu serais face à moi, sous la forme d'une petite fille en plus!

-Il n'y a plus que toi qui puisse me faire grandir.

Il hoche doucement la tête et se redresse.

-Je sais.

-Tom et Kokoro m'ont commencé pour vous. Puis toi et IceBurg vous y êtes mis ensemble, jusqu'à ce que…

-Jusqu'à ce que Tom se livre au diable. Pour de l'argent.

Elle secoua la tête et se releva à son tour.

-Tom ne s'est pas vendus. Il était obligé d'accepter.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Bien avant que Tom ne commence ma construction et qu'il rencontre Spandine, il a construit un autre bateau. Le Going Merry Three. Le bateau d'un redoutable pirate recherché par le gouvernement. Spandine a eu vent de cette affaire et en a profité pour faire chanter Tom. Lui il s'en fichait de finir en prison parce qu'il avait collaboré avec des pirates, mais Kokoro et Yokozuna auraient été considérés comme complices et auraient pus écoper des même peines.

-Yokozuna?

-Le premier apprentis de Tom. Il est mort un peu avant ma naissance.

Ca ne lui disait rien, à part IceBurg et Kokoro, il ne se souvenait pas d'une autre personne dans la maison. A moins qu'il ait vécu de son coté et n'ait eu de contact avec Tom autre que pour le travail.

-Alors Tom a passé un marché avec Spandine.

-Mais pourquoi IceBurg et moi avons était mis en gage?!

-Spandine voulait avoir la totale soumission de Tom, il lui avait souvent résisté par le passé car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se manifestait, mais Tom a toujours refusé, cette affaire était l'opportunité qu'attendait Spandine pour enfin avoir Tom sous le bras. Il l'a forcé à stipuler votre vie dans le contrat. Alors Tom s'est battus pour arriver à remplir les closes. Mais il est mort avant d'y parvenir.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a t'il jamais dit!?

-Il avait honte. Il avait si honte… Oh CuttyFlam! Si tu l'avais vu ces soirs où il venait ici.

-Il venait?

-Et comment crois tu que j'en sais autant? Une fois par semaine, la porte du hangar s'ouvrait et il s'occupait de moi, il me parlait de vous tous, il disait aussi que si jamais il n'arrivait pas à clore le contrat avec ce scélérat de Spandine, et bien je devrais être prête pour vous emmener loin d'ici… Mais un de ses soirs de visites, il n'est pas venus. Et j'ai attendus, attendus, attendus! Personne n'est jamais revenus. Et puis tu es arrivé CuttyFlam.

-Suis je le seul à pouvoir te voire?

-Tom me voyait aussi.

-Pourquoi me raconté tout ça maintenant?

-Parce que ça fait onze ans maintenant. Onze ans que j'attend de voir ce monde. Cutty.. Non, Francky. S'il te plait, brise ces murs. Je veux voire la mer.

Il était de nouveau seul. L'esprit avait disparus. Avait il rêvé cette rencontre. Peut être bien que oui, la fatigue et le surmenage était souvent responsable de beaucoup de chose étrange, mais malgré tout, Francky sentait toujours la fraîcheur de ces deux petites mains sur ses joues.

Et il voulait y croire. Il voulait tellement y croire…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil du coté du Sunny. Paisible. Sa main se posa contre le bois clair du bateau et contre sa paume il le sentit presque vibrer doucement.

-J'ai était impuissant, j'ai vécue dix ans dans le mensonge et dans l'ignorance, mais je ne gâcherai pas une seule journée de plus. Chimney… Non, Sunny. Je te fais la promesse: tu verras le monde! JE VAIS DETRUIRE CES MURS!

Trois mois plus tard.

-Yo Aniki!

Francky redresse la tête et arrête la perceuse qu'il tient dans ses mains.

-Mozu! Comment tu vas?

Elle se laisse tomber sur le coffre de la voiture qu'il vient tout juste de refermer et frappe dans la paume qu'il tend vers elle.

-Mieux, j'ai réussie à échapper à Kiwi!

-Soit gentille avec elle, elle s'est faite un sang d'encre pour toi.

Elle soupire et penche la tête d'un coté, le regardant essuyer ses mains pleine de suie dans un morceau de chemise qui trainait.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je récupère des morceaux de ce petit bijoux.

-Pour la bombe?

Il la fusait du regard et elle lui décoche son sourire le plus mielleux.

-Joue pas avec moi ou j'appelle ta soeur.

-Toutes mes excuses maitre Francky!

Elle éclate de rire et évite le torchon improvisé qu'il lui lance.

Deux mois qu'elle est revenus, un soir comme ça, Kiwi l'a appelée, Mozu lui était tombée dans les bras lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa porte…. Ok! Franchement c'était pas la bonne période pour se poser des questions comme pourquoi, qui, comment… Elle était là? Tant mieux, on lui administre les premiers soins et on y retourne.

La Francky Family était sur le point d'ouvrir ses portes, c'était pas le moment de se la couler douce!

Et voilà qu'enfin, trois mois plus tard, le groupe anti Spandam prenait vie! La révolte allait commencer. mais avant il allait falloir finir les préparatifs, détruire les murs de la ville, et pour exploser un truc, rien de tel qu'une bombe, non?

-Oh patron!

-Zenbai! Alors où on en est?

-C'est nickel on sera prêt, les gars sont chaud!

-SUPER! Et concernant Pluton?

-On travaille encore dessus, manquerait plus que ça nous saute à la gueule.

-Alors c'est pour ce soir?

Il acquiesça et sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

-J'aimerai tellement être des votre ce soir.

-Privilégie ta santé.

-Oui mais c'est pas rien! Vous vous attaquez à l'hôtel de ville, Ennies Lobby! Moi aussi j'ai mes comptes à rendre avec ce salaud.

Mozu n'a jamais était envoyé chez les Mugiwaras. Elle avait simplement refusée les avances de Spandam qui l'avait gardé prisonnière pendant tout ce laps de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper. Elle et Kiwi faisait désormais à part entière partie de la résistance, elles ne rêvaient que d'une chose: la vengeance.

Comme tous ceux de la Francky Family entre autre.

Et justement, quant aux Mugiwaras plus de nouvelle, plus aucun signes. Volatilisés! A moins qu'ils attendent le moment où ça allait péter pour sortir de l'ombre. Francky se doutait que ce serait dans ce genre là, mais alliés ou ennemies, il n'aurait sus dire.

De l'autre coté de la ville.

-Putain! Vas y tourne, mais tourne, mais….! Raaaah!

-Yatah! Par ici la monnaie!

S'écria une rousse en se laissant tomber sur un métisse en rogne.

-Oh eh Nami c'est moi qui ai gagné! A moi le fric!

-Voyons Luffy nous sommes une équipe, et dans une équipe il faut savoir partager! 90% pour moi et 10% pour toi! C'est équitable non?

-J'ai la désagréable impression de me faire rouler…

-Non tu crois?! Crétin! Nami descend de là t'es lourde!

-Qui tu traites de lourdes?!

-Qui tu traites de crétin?!

-Vous voulez bien la fermer!? J'essaie de dormir!

Luffy releva la tête et sauta sur l'autre canapé.

-Pardon mon Zoro! Repose toi.

Il grogna et passa un bras autour de lui pour le coller plus contre son torse.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Chopper soupira et posa ses cartes sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie!

-Il faut faire avec, tant que Luffy n'aura pas donner son accord, on ne pourra pas sortir.

-Mais j'ai tellement envie d'aller me dégourdir les pattes! Et puis on s'ennuie! Insista Chopper en parlant bien fort pour qu'un certain brun l'entende.

-Patiente Chopper! J'ai envoyé Sanji aux nouvelles!

-Et pourquoi lui?

-Parce que c'est le plus discret de nous six!

-D'où tu as vu qu'un blond avec un sourcil enroulé c'était discret.

-Ca l'est plus qu'un grand baraqué avec la tête verte.

-Qu'est ce t'as dit sorcière?!

-Tu traites pas mon homme derrière son dos!

-J'ai rien dit de plus que la vérité!

-Beh moi aussi l'épinard qui parle!

Luffy éclata de rire et força Zoro à se rallonger.

-Eh bien décidément ça vous réussis l'enfermement! Ah, tiens voilà Sanji!

En entendant la porte claquée, Nami se leva laissant un Ussop seul face à sa manette qui continuait de râler contre le mode joueur automatique. Elle accueillit le blond avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je suis rentrée.

-On avait remarqué!

-Fais pas attention, Zoro est de mauvais poil, lui chuchota Nami en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors Sanji?

-C'est confirmé, ils attaquent Ennies Lobby ce soir.

Ravis Chopper sauta de sa chaise et se précipita sur le canapé où Luffy et Zoro s'était redressé.

-Luffy, ça veut dire qu'on….

-Yep!

Son poing frappa sa paume et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-C'est l'heure de passer à l'action!

La nuit du même jour.

Ils ont réussis. Les murs du Sud de l'ile sont détruit, Ennies Lobby un tas de ruine. Et Spandam… Francky penche la tête sur sa droite et regarde avec un mélange de fascination et de parfaite indifférence le corps de l'ex tyran.

Il laisse sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur auquel il est adossé, et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son corps, il essaie de se relever, en vain. Il est exténué. Il se demande en sentant tout ce sang glissait le long de son flanc gauche, s'il parviendra à passer la nuit. Dans l'euphorie des combats, de la victoire, personne ne doit avoir songer à le chercher, comme si le grand Francky pouvait perdre!? Il n'a pas perdu, c'est vrais. Mais sera t'il encore là demain pour s'avourer cette victoire?

Water Seven est libéré. Retrouvera t'elle sa renommée d'antan? Comment tout ceci va t'il évoluer? Il ne peut pas mourir. Il doit revenir au port et ouvrir la porte du hangar, pour montrer à Chimney qu'il a réussis! Qu'il a tenus sa promesse, il ne peut pas encore l'abandonner!

Il essaie de bouger mais la lance qui le transperce frotte à l'intérieur de lui et lui arrache un cris de douleur.

-Je ne… Peux pas… Mourir.. Ici.

Pas après être enfin devenus quelqu'un, mourir ici au fond de cette ruelle, seul. C'est trop cruel.

Et sa vie défile tout de même devant ces yeux.

_J'ai construit pour détruire alors que mon rêve était de construire pour voir le monde, mais un monde ravagé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais._

Amère pensée d'un condamné à mort. Car si jamais il ne se lève pas pour témoigner avec les autres, ils seront considéré comme des terroristes, et Spandam une victime. Il faut faire savoir au monde quel genre d'enfer ils ont vécus emprisonnés entre ces murs.

Mais son corps ne lui répond plus.

Et puis le voilà qui se pointe comme une fleure, Mugiwara. Il s'est battus à ses cotés et pourtant il fait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

-… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider quand j'ai vu ta boite à outil….

Qu'est ce qu'il veut? Il se fout de lui? Il fait référence à la boite à outil avec laquelle il a donné le coup de grâce à Spandam. Il se rend compte qu'il l'a toujours dans la main, et elle est couverte de sang.

Le gamin qui se tient devant lui aussi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

-… 'Pour faire joli…

Il ne se souvient plus de la suite. Seulement de cette main qui l'avait tiré en avant et de cette lumière qui l'avait aveuglé jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance. l'écho d'un éclat de rire… Et puis le vide.

_2024_

Un pas. Un saut. Et elle est là. D'une main elle repousse quelques mèches éparses de sa chevelure et dévisage lèvres pincées les sept membres de l'équipage présent sur le pont.

-Il en manque trois…

Sa voix glisse sur l'air tel un serpent et tous ressentent un frisson remonter le long de leurs échines.

-L'un d'entre nous est en cabine blessé par un de vos boulets, un autre s'occupe de lui.

-Et le dernier?

Robin ne réplique pas, elle sent Zoro qui se tend à ses cotés, et entend la pression de ses poings sur le manche des ses deux katanas.

-Toi! S'écrit Nami en s'avançant d'un pas à la plus grande surprise des autres.

-Oh ça fait longtemps! Chatte voleuse…

La surnommée serre les dents et aurait avancée encore si Vivi ne l'avait pas retenus.

-Que viens tu faire sur ce navire?

-Une visite de routine. Elle ricane doucement puis instantanément retrouve son sérieux et promène un regard noir sur les Mugiwaras.

-Alors c'est vous… Vous êtes plus nombreux que sur la photo que tu m'as donnée chatte voleuse.

Les six autres ne comprennent pas et regarde avec des yeux ronds la rousse qui trépigne sur place.

-Les siècles ont passés et notre famille s'est agrandis!

-Famille! Crache la jeune femme brune. Votre famille s'est agrandie au prix de la mienne.

Sur ce point ils sont tous aussi largués. Francky se décide à poser la question qui démange les lèvres de chacun.

-Qui êtes vous?

Deux femmes chacune de la taille du cyborg saute sur le pont au coté de l'inconnue qui parait soudain très frêle et s'inclinent devant le serpent qui la soulève à un mètre du sol.

-Je suis Boa Hancock, première impératrice du D. A genoux!

Les armes tintent par terre et dans un cris, l'équipage se retrouve à genoux, front contre le pont herbeux, à hurler contre leur propre corps qui ne répondent plus.

Les fins sourcils de la jeune femme se haussent en apercevant encore debout face à elle un homme des katanas dans les mains. Le seul qui lui résiste et… L'homme de la photo. Un sourire mauvais déforme les traits de son visage de craie et un rire suraigus franchit la barrière de ses lèvres roses.

-Intéressant, Roronoa Zoro.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es mais tu n'auras pas mon capitaine.

-Ton capitaine? Sais tu seulement qui est ton capitaine?

Zoro esquive la première attaque. Une série de lame en pierre aiguisée vient juste de le frôler à la tempe. Il n'a pas le temps de souffler que de nouveaux filent vers lui. Il prépare l'offensive et se met en position.

-ARRETEZ!

Les lames s'abaissent des deux cotés. Les deux femmes la tête relevées restent pétrifiées, tandis que leur maitresse sous la surprise, s'est laissée tombée sur la terre ferme et lâche la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les Mugiwaras.

-Luffy…

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient le capitaine des pirates au chapeaux de paille, derrière lui, Chopper et Sanji le soutiennent comme ils peuvent.

Il défaille et Zoro comme Hancock esquive un mouvement dans sa direction mais Chopper est plus rapide et sous sa Heavy forme le soulève pour le presser contre lui.

-Luffy.

-Chopper s'il te plait… Il fait un geste dans la direction de la brune qui les larmes aux yeux le regarde avancer sans cacher son émotion.

Sous sa demande, Luffy se fait poser sur l'herbe encore trempée par la pluie et lui fait face. A genoux, elle hésite un moment puis passe ses bras autour de lui.

-Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…

Les sanglots la secoue si fort que les deux géantes hésitent à intervenir.

-Hancock…

Et tout perd son sens quand les épaules de Luffy se mettent à trembler et qu'à leurs tour ses sanglots déchirent le silence établie sur le pont.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé….

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'était à nous d'agir…

Il la repousse et se met à hurler.

-Tu ne comprends pas! C'était ma faute! J'aurais du réussir, j'aurais du le sauver! Je devais…

Elle encadre son visage dans ses mains et presse son front contre le sien.

-Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi tu sois en vie.

-Mais…

-Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été de mon avis, il était toujours d'accord avec moi!

Il sourit à demis se serre contre elle.

Horrifié, Zoro recule et lâche ses katanas, le bruit provoque un sursaut dans l'assemblée et réveille Luffy qui le dévisage avec de grands yeux.

Il avance une main vers lui, mais Zoro recule encore.

-Qui est ce, Luffy?

La respiration de Luffy est entrecoupée de sanglot. Avec l'aide d'Hancock il se redresse et fait face à ses amis qui chacun, une expression choquée sur le visages attendent des explications.

-Les gars… Je vous présente Hancock… Ma grande soeur.

_2000_

Pas facile de bouger avec ce nouveau corps. Les autres ont eu beau lui expliquer une dizaine de fois, il n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler.

Il ne changerait plus, vivrait éternellement et était maintenant…. Un cyborg…. A cause d'un fruit.

Il inspira, expira…

Chaque chose en son temps, comme lui avait dit Robin il allait lui falloir de la patiente, mais au bout du compte il en serait récompensé. Il lui aurait volontier répliqué que ce n'était pas elle qui se trimballait un corps en métal mais s'en était abstenue lorsqu'il avait vu un troisième bras agitait une troisième main sur ses lèvres.

Robin… Quel choque quand même! Non en fait depuis son réveil tout était incompréhensible, comme un mauvais rêve trop complexe duquel il ne pouvait plus se réveiller.

Une Water Seven en reconstruction, un frère à la tête de la ville, un sourire sur le visage de tous ces anciens alliés. Et tous ça pourquoi? Un vulgaire sacrifice. La faute uniquement fixée sur lui et les Mugiwaras que les médias disaient l'avaient enrôlés dans leur "secte". Le petit brun en avait ris jusqu'aux larmes.

En parlant de petit brun, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Cette nuit était leur tour de garde et il était temps qu'il prenne la relève.

Il caressa le bois lisse du Thousand Sunny et souris en sentant une légère vibration sous sa paume.

_Finalement, tu navigues toi aussi… _

Il ne serait pas partit sans ce navire et Luffy avait respecté ça.

Toute la clique avait alors emménagé sur Sunny et tout dans ce navire, des cales jusqu'à la vigie transpirait une aura douce et chaude. Chimney aimait ses nouveaux amis. Il se demanda brièvement si la Klabautermann se montrerait un jour.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il pénétra sur le pont, s'avançant jusqu'à la forme assise sur la figure de proue.

Luffy, il chantait.

_It's funny how _

_The walk of life _

_Can take you down _

_Without a fight_

_So many years _

_Can leave behind _

_Regretfully until it's time _

_To realize the moment _

_When you turn around._

Francky, subjugué, s'assit dos à lui contre le bastingage et repéra les notes qu'il commença à jouer avec la guitare qu'il avait emporté pour s'occuper.

_I'm coming home _

_To breathe again,_

_To start again_

_I'm coming home_

_From all the places _

_I have been_

_With nothing _

_But a voice within _

_That calls me…_

_Calls me home_

Il ne parait pas le moins du monde surprit. Peut être est il si concentré sur son chant qu'il n'entend pas ses notes derrières, ou bien peut être qu'il les attendait, et que leur venue n'a rien de surprenant pour lui?

Une larme coule le long de sa joue métallique et un pauvre sourire fane sur ses lèvres.

Il ne sait rien encore de ce petit bonhomme qui respire la joie de vire, mais en cet instant… En cet instant il est certain d'une chose: Monkey D Luffy, n'a pas finis de les surprendre.

* * *

**Je crois que c'est le plus long...**

***Se tourne dans ta direction avec une tête de morte vivante* Merci... De... M'avoir lu... S'il te plait, laisse une review... Et peut être je consentirai à sortir de mon lit... **

**Bye... A dans une éternité!**


End file.
